The Devil's Eye
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: She was so cold when he first met her. When did that change? Why did that change? Kuramaxoc
1. New Arrival from America

**So I'm starting a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, I'll admit I own nothing, I don't know much so characters may slip in and OUT of character. Please no bullets but I beg you and beg you to PLEASE Review when you are done reading. I know EVERYONE asks this so I ask that you grant the wish of the many authors whom fidget when they do not know what their readers think. Please ease some stress on my part and give me detailed reviews, criticism is welcome but I discourage it greatly. Note I am only slightly a fan girl, not enough to put me on the lines of "Oh no not ANOTHER one" My character in this story is NOT me at all.**

**Side note: KuramaxTalon, Youkox(hee hee can't tell you), Yusukexkeiko, Kuramaxyukina, Hiei (has a slight crush on Talon, but not enough for you to worry about) Ok here is my fic!**

"Yo Kurama!" Yusuke called to the person in front of him. Kurama turned looking slightly surprised.

"Yusuke! I wasn't expecting to see you!" It was six in the morning, Kurama (also known as Shuichi) always went to school early, but he never expected to see Yusuke out that early, let alone to see him going to school.

"Of course you weren't, neither was I," Yusuke seemed perfectly grumpy, something must have happened to make him so sore.

Yusuke and Kurama walked together in silence for a long time; Yusuke, probably in exhausted annoyance. Kurama watched the sun slowly rise.

* * *

When they arrived into class there were a few students working on things at their desks. In the front of the class, their teacher was talking to a faculty member.

"Kurama! How did you get Yusuke to come?" Kuwabara, another of their pals was at the back of the classroom with Keiko.

I didn't…"

"Shut yer trap Kuwabara." Yusuke snapped, "I'm not in the mood for you!"

Slowly students began to arrive, before too long the classroom was packed with the usual chatter. Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara stood around in the back until the bell rang. Quickly the students found their chairs and quieted down. Kurama sat down in his place towards the back next to the window. Some one whispered to a friend when the door opened again admitting another faculty member with a girl following. As the teacher talked to the member the girl's emerald eyes skimmed over the class, she had reddish brown hair hanging down below her hips. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down slightly, watching herself as she kicked her bag with her knee. Kurama was the first to catch her aura. It was strong, almost like a demon's, but it was also very human. Yusuke raised his head off his desk looking slightly confused; Kuwabara did not seem to notice anything unusual as he started to nod off.

"Alright," the teacher began as the faculty member left, "We have a new student, her name is Talon Nelson, and she has recently transferred from America."

There was a small murmur through the class as Talon looked up to meet the eyes of her class. Kurama blinked, instead of emerald one of her eyes was suddenly a light green. The teacher began asking her a series of questions about America, when he paused she finally spoke,

"America is.... just like any other place I guess..." Her voice was soft, slowly but surly the air itself grew cold. Kurama glanced over at Yusuke who looked back at Kurama; He mouthed _what the hell! _To Kurama who shrugged. At first Yusuke looked bewildered, but he watched Talon with suspicious eyes as she went to the seat the teacher had directed her. She sat right behind Kurama, dropped her stuff then turned to stare out the window; Kurama glanced behind him to look at her. Her eyes were golden as she stared out the window. She glimpsed in front of her and was surprised when their eyes met. She looked away again her eyes flashing an ice color of blue.

* * *

Yusuke confronted Kurama as soon as the lunch bell rang.

"Did you see that?" Kurama nodded slightly, the two of the turned to watch Talon as she stayed in the same position; she was leaning on her elbow watching the sun, her legs slightly stuck out into the aisle they were crossed over each other. Her golden eyes had grown more and more golden as she stared outside. There were storm clouds forming outside.

"Why are you two staring at the new girl?" Kuwabara came up yawning.

"Kuwabara, what, if anything, do you sense about her," Yusuke said, Kuwabara looked surprised then he leaned forward squinting his eyes as if studying her. Yusuke and Kurama watched silently, finally Kuwabara straightened up and shrugged.

"It's complicated, I can't even really figure out half the things that are there." Kuwabara yawned again then walked away, "I'm going to go get some lunch," Yusuke followed him leaving Kurama to stand in the middle of the class. He slipped over to his seat and was reaching for his bag when Talon suddenly spoke up;

"There's tension in the air..."

Kurama was quiet, what was she talking about? Just then, a group of girls descended like a pack of vultures over to Kurama. They all acted shy except for the leader.

"Hi Shuichii," The girl gushed.

"Hello…Karin…" Kurama replied, looking from Karin to the other girls uncomfortable.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could go on a date with me tomorrow," She batted her eyes and swayed her hips slightly.

"I'm afraid I have other plans,"

"Oh…" her face drooped slightly, "how about today then."

"Still, I'm completely booked," Kurama wondered how long it would take to get rid of her this time.

"Shuichi, you never have time for me!" Karin whined, her lower lip stuck out into a pout. A disgusted sigh sounded from behind Kurama. Karin lost her act.

"What are you looking at?" Kurama turned to look at Talon who was staring at Karin with a clear _what is wrong with you. _Look.

"You, sorry didn't know your face was reserved fro specific people," Talon said, she shrugged but did not look away.

"You can look all you want; you need a model for a face like yours." Kurama's eyes widened at the cruelty of Karin's comment. Yusuke and Kuwabara came in; they stared at the display sensing trouble. Talon smiled sweetly but her eyes glinted black.

"I should get plastic surgery to the point of not being able to tell what is phony and what is real? You have _wonderful_ suggestions." Karin's face flushed angrily and her eyes widened.

"Don't look at me with such a disgusting display!" Karin said her voice rising slightly.

"I'm only giving you the look that you deserve," Talon, replied innocently, Karin trembled slightly but turned to Kurama instead of bothering with Talon.

"It's always the good people who have to deal with rude people. I'm sorry she has to sit behind you Shuichii." Karin walked away only pausing to blow Kurama a sickening kiss; her friends followed her as she left.

"Which one of us is rude?" Talon muttered darkly, she turned again to look out the window as the first splashes of rain hit the window. Kurama was in silent shock as he stared at her, her eyes were no longer glinting with black but were golden once again. Kurama had never seen someone get rid of Karin that fast, especially when there was something that she was after that she wanted; Talon had either ignored or not cared about the comment about her face that Karin shot at her which had taken Karin by surprise, Kurama knew. Suddenly another thing hit him when Yusuke and Kuwabara came up to him, _how did she know they were coming over?_

"She didn't seem happy when she left," Yusuke whistled, "I thought you were more of a gentleman Kurama."

"It wasn't me," Kurama said, he glanced behind him to look at Talon. Yusuke watched Talon silently, and then he slid into the desk next to her.

"Hello!" he greeted her enthusiastically, Talon turned surprised.

"Hi…" she replied, her eyes were not gold anymore but a light blue. There was a moment of silence between them, Talon shook her head as if to clear it. "What do you want…?" she asked.

"Not really anything, just wanted to get to know you," Talon's eyes shifted to a light green color. Yusuke watched this transition with interest.

"Why do your eyes change color," Talon laughed slightly, she reached up and tugged her bangs.

"I don't really know why myself, I was told once that my dad's eyes changed color with his emotions, so It could be genetic."

"Oh… does your dad work?"

"He's dead…" Talon said softly, "Who are you anyways?" Yusuke grinned sheepishly and turned a crimson color,

"Sorry, we haven't been introduced yet have we? I'm Yusuke, he is Kuwabara, and the person that sits in front of you is…" he hesitated here looking at Kurama is if for help.

"Shuichii," Kurama finished quickly, Talon nodded to each of them in turn.

"As you already know, I'm Talon, it's nice to meet you,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to squawk together like a couple of geese with Kurama interjecting a word here or there. Talon smiled slightly amused at how fast they had forgotten her. She turned to look out the window again and froze. A young girl with flowing blonde hair stood out in the street, she was walking around blindly until she walked out of Talon's view. Without thinking Talon leapt up looking out the best, she could. A care drove past just as the little girl turned, she smiled and waved at Talon then she vanished.

"What's so interesting Talon?" Yusuke asked, Talon turned to look at the three guys who stared at her, Kuwabara and Yusuke in a teasing amused way, Kurama in a concerned frown. She looked where the little girl had vanished again but only saw the usual street.

"Its nothing," She said looking away with a final turn. They were silent staring at her, Kurama noted how pale her face was and how frightened she seemed, but he also noticed how pretty she looked when she was pale with her black eyes. The bell rang.

* * *

After school it was raining hard, Yusuke and Kuwabara had already bolted home leaving Kurama to walk alone. He decided to take a short cut through the park, he was a block away when saw Talon. She was quietly staring into the street as a few cars passed in front of her. She looked paler and her eyes were the same black from when she had leapt up to the window earlier that day. Kurama wondered what all the different colors meant, which emotion matched which color.

"Hey Talon," Kurama greeted her, Talon flinched away from him with a gasp, She turned to him her eyes wide and light blue. When she saw who it was, she quickly relaxed and her eyes shifted to emerald green.

"Hello Shuichii," She said with a smile, it was a very pretty smile, one that would melt any male's heart.

"You're quite jumpy aren't you?" Kurama joked, Talon shrugged.

"I have my reasons, as I'm sure you do for going by Shuichii," she said this passively but Kurama saw the danger of inspection in her eyes.

"What makes you think I go by another name?" Kurama asked uneasily, Talon shrugged then smiled at him. She walked away so Kurama followed. They walked in silence as Talon stared lovingly at the rain.

"What is your original eye color?" Kurama asked unsure why he felt like distracting her from the falling rain.  
"Green," Talon answered, the tugged at her bangs again, the dark green shifted to the lighter green from before. Kurama stopped when they reached the park. Talon turned to look at him puzzled.

"I'm taking a short-cut,"

"Ah," Talon smiled again "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved then continued on her way home. Kurama watched her for a while then he began cutting across the field. When he reached the hill that was right below his house, he was soaked. He began to climb the steep hill, the rain made things slippery; it would be hard for any other person but Kurama wasn't normal. It still took him awhile though.

"So much for taking a short cut…" Kurama grunted when he got to the top. He was now twenty minuets later then usual. With a sigh, he slipped into the kitchen through the back door.

"Shuichii!" His mother descended onto him, "I was so worried!"

"Hi…mom," Shuichii gasped when his mother stopped smothering him, "Why would you be worried?" She looked pale as she took a deep breath.

"Someone from your school was murdered on their way home today. It was on the same street you usually go."

"What?!" Kurama froze, who? He could only think of a few people who walked the same way he did. There was Yusuke, Keiko, and a few of Karin's friends. Yusuke left early, Keiko had gone to work in the library, and Karin and her friends rarely went straight home, Then who? Suddenly an image of Talon smiling a heart-warming smile came into his head. She wave and then walked on going home, the same way Kurama usually went. Kurama leaned on the door feeling the blood rush from his face.

"How did you hear about this?" he asked weakly

"The news… its still playing," Kurama kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag and walked unsteadily to the living room, the TV was already on so he collapsed onto the couch and listened feeling heart sick. Although he had just met her that day, Kurama couldn't help but feel he could have prevented whatever had happened. Talon's mom would be sick at heart if it really was Talon who had died. The banners on the TV said repeatedly, "High school student killed, informed to be a type of animal killing." A man holding a microphone was shone, he looked grim.

"We have clearly identified the student, Her name is…" Kurama held his breath, "Tarene Makato,"

Tarene? Kurama remembered her, she was quiet and kind but if he ever looked at her, she would turn scarlet and look away. She was dead. As bad as he felt for her, he found that he was relieved that Talon was ok. Karin and her gang were now being interviewed, they were sputtering words that Kurama was sure did not exist in any language. He also noticed with disgust how they seemed to care more about fluttering their eyelashes and striking poses for the camera. He shut the TV off sickened by their attitude to the death of their friend. When he turned he found his mother staring at him with concern

"Shuichii, are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… it's just strange, and I was scared to find out who it was… That girl… She was a very nice person," His mom nodded to him as he walked past her towards his room.

Kurama went up the stairs to his room and sat on the floor. Whoever informed the press that an animal killed Tarene must be an idiot this was Japan. He began sorting through the demon's he knew of in the area. There was a knock on his door; it was more of a banging so Kurama opened the door quickly.

"Do you have any patience?" Kurama asked as Yusuke bustled into the room.

"Not when things are happening that are important!" Yusuke turned to look at Kurama. "How long do you plan on being in a soaking wet uniform? Hurry up Kurama and change so we can get outta here!"

"What's going on?" Kurama asked,

"You heard about Tarene right?"

"Yeah… I came home to it,"

"Well it wasn't an accidental killing, she given a vial of Tourp to give to Hiei; she was supposed to meet him right after school at Genkai's shrine and deliver it. She did not know what she carried and no one else was supposed to know. She was attacked by a demon called Batakaru."

"Batakaru, with a vial of Tourp?!" Kurama fell silent in horror.

"Kurama… what exactly is Tourp?"

"Tourp is an orange, sticky liquid that strengthens any demonic power you may have, for you it would strengthen your reigun, for me my ability over plants would be enhanced. A drop gives you ten times more power, a vial about a million." Kurama informed his clueless friend, Yusuke's eyes practically popped out of his skull.

"Is it permanent?"

"No, the Tourp wears off, but how fast it does depends on how much and how fast you use your powers after taking the liquid."

_However, knowing Batakaru, he will probably use it sparingly; we will not have much of a chance against him._

"Anyways hurry up!" Yusuke said, he left the room and waited impatiently.

"Mom I'm going out for a while," Kurama called,

"Be safe Shuichii," she answered worriedly.

Kurama and Yusuke ran out the door, the rain had let up slightly as Yusuke led the way to Genkai's shrine.

* * *

After she and Shuichii had parted, Talon walked towards her home, the rain streaked down her hair, she loved the rain but there seemed to be something wrong with it today, possible it was because she was unfamiliar with the area.

"Yoo-hoo Talon!" a voice suddenly piped up behind her. Her senses picked up who it was, with a groan she turned. Karin and her group of friends walked up to her with friendly smiles but Karin had an evil glint in her eyes. A boy Taller then Talon stood quietly behind them; he looked a lot like Karin.

"This is my brother by the way," Karin waved to the person. "Hey I would like to know why you walked home with Shuichi," Talon leaned against a building, they were close to an ally-way, Talon weighed her chances of escape.

"I was just walking home and ran into him, apparently he goes the same way I do,"

'Don't give me lies," Karin said coldly she snapped her fingers, Suddenly Karin's brother moved behind Talon clamping a hand onto her mouth. She was dragged into the ally with a muffled cry of protest. The group followed them into the darkened space as Talon was flung against a wall painfully.

"Karin…" a girl spoke up fearfully,

"Be quiet Tarene," Karin snarled, Tarene fell silent something in her hand glinted as she stared sorrowfully at Talon. Talon tried to focus on the object; it looked like a small glass vial filled with an orange liquid. Orange?! Talon was kicked in the stomach she curled up in pain.

"Do you think you have the right to talk to him?" Karin said icily. Talon looked up, her eyes were golden with a hint of black.

"Do you think he appreciates you beating up those who aren't apart of your group?"

"I'm just getting rid of those who annoy him,"

"Oh so you're going to remove yourself as well I presume." Karin's eyes flashed as her brother grabbed talon around the neck and slammed her into the wall. Talon gasped and squirmed a foot above the ground, she tried to choke some air into her lungs.

"I'm going to make this painfully clear," The grip on Talon's neck tightened," You leave Shuichi alone or a drastic "accident" just might happen to you."

Suddenly one of the girls screamed, Karin turned to look over to see what was going on. Her brother too was distracted so Talon gave a feeble attempt at escaping, his grip tightened. Suddenly they all shrieked, Karin's brother dropped Talon onto the ground as she began to black out. She was vaguely aware of the others running out of the ally as she choked on the sudden air. Talon stood rubbing her throat as her vision cleared with a few stars still around.

"You have it don't you!" a snarl, a girl shrieked, Talon ran out of the ally way. Her breath caught in her throat, a creature about as tall as a small house with a long neck held Tarene by the arm. She was crying and looked very much afraid.

"Tarene!" Talon said desperately, she took a hold of her school bag and ran to the creature. She swung the bag letting it hit the creature on the arm; the monster noticed that a twinge of pain rang out on her shoulder he looked over annoyed to see the furious girl with black eyes. He hit her with the back of his hand she tumbled into a gutter but got up quickly. She spat a mouthful of blood into the grass. _Two beatings in a row… this just might be a record._ Talon thought bitterly.

"Give me the Tourp!" The things growled,

"The WHAT?!" Talon and Tarene shrieked, Tarene out of confusion Talon out of shocked horror, _what is __she__ doing with __Tourp__? _Talon though wildly, suddenly the thing stabbed its clawed fingers into Tarene's chest, her eyes widened as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, her body went limp. The only thing holding her up was the grip the thing had on her arm.

"NOOOOOOO!" Talon screamed as she ran forward, sound and color no longer to her eyes or her ears. _Daddy?!" _A child's voice echoed in her head.

Suddenly the air around the demon shoved him away from the dying girl; he dropped her arm in surprise. He continued to skid away until he was a safe distance away from Tarene and Karin. Talon dropped onto her knees next to the pale girl.

"Tarene!" she said hopelessly, Tarene looked up blankly, and she moved her mouth a bright drop of blood spilled delicately out of her lips. She lifted her hand up to Talon who took a hold of it.

"Take….Hiei….Genkai's…..shrine…." Tarene smiled ever so slightly, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was gone. Talon could feel her face heat up angrily her black eyes started to glow red. The creature stood up as Talon took the vial from Tarene's dead hands.

"Give me the Tourp!" He yelled, Talon stood up as the demon ran to her. She looked over at him quickly, her eyes glowing blood red. His shoulder suddenly exploded into flames and started to bleed, he yowled in pain as Talon shot across the street and turned a corner. The demon sprinted after her, but when he rounded the corner, she had vanished.

Already a block away and stumbling over rooftops, Talon held the vial close to her chest running as hard as she could,

Towards home,

Away from death,

Away from memories best forgotten

-Chapter 1 end-

**Well I hope you all like the first chapter; I am writing these in a notebook so it takes will power to rewrite the chapters onto the computer. Please tell me what you all think :P I had something else to say…but forgot….. Oh well**

**Haha, I just went through it and attempted to fix the problems it had, tell me what you guys think. **


	2. The Ebony Stones

**First off, I cannot tell you how happy I am for reviews! Best birthday present EVER thank you everyone! -side note- to Toukyou High Tuto (see reviews if curious) My point of the mood swings is so you can get a feel that her eyes change color, yes it is going to balance out in this next chapter (I think . .) As you will see later, she has reason for her constant mood swings in the beginning, also Talon is an imaginary character, I know eye color in real world is because of the pupil dilating, I mean, my eyes are most of the colors hers change to but cause she doesn't exist I was like, heck with it, let her eyes change! ;P, but once again please REVIEW!! ^_^ I love you all enjoy the shorter chapter 2! –warning (kind of boring . .)**

"She failed then," Koenma said softly, he was leaning back in his too big chair with an air of uncertainty. The girl Tarene had been his one hope of getting the tourp to Hiei undetected. Her family had always been close to the supernatural even if they didn't know it actually existed. Koenma had sent Botan to Tarene's dream, there Botan had told Tarene to go to Genkai's shrine to deliver the substance that Tarene would find in her room. Tarene had taken it to school and kept it hidden. unfortunally Batakura sensed it while he was hunting nearby. Tarene planned to get the vial to Genkai after she had split with her friends, but it wasn't to be. Tarene was dead, and the vial was missing. Botan suddenly jumped into the room.

"Master Koenma! I found where Batakura is!" Koenma stood up,

"Then lets alert the dogs erm... the detectives,"

* * *

Kuwabara stood next to the door of the shrine looking grumpy. As soon as Yusuke and Kurama reached him, he blocked their way.

"Took you long enough! Koenma already came and went!" He then held up a piece of paper, "This is where Batakaru is, we're supposed to go and see if he has the Tourp or not."

Yusuke looked behind Kuwabara to see that no one was there.

"Hey where did Hiei go?"

"He got sick of waiting and left a few minuets ago."

--------------

Hiei stood silently outside of the broken down building. It was once three stories tall but had burned years ago, It was only still around because of a belief the there were spirits residing inside. Hiei focused on the building intensely trying to find Batakaru. He could sense many minor demons on the first two floors. Finally, he found Batakaru, he was on the top floor in the back, he did not seem any stronger but the possibility of him having Tourp, Hiei hesitated.

"Hiei!" a voice called, Hiei turned to see his usual obnoxious companions running towards him. Yusuke looked irritated at Kuwabara who seemed just as mad. Kurama looked as if he was sick of the two of them. Hiei turned to Kurama and ignored the other two who seemed to be squabbling.

"Batakaru is on the top floor near a set of stairs, to get to him we have some small fry to deal with." Kurama nodded then looked towards the top floor.

"When I say that…" Yusuke started

"What makes you think that I thought that…" Kuwabara shot back

"What are you two even trying to argue about," Kurama asked, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned angrily.

"He said that I thought that he was a bone head," they said together. Hiei and Kurama said nothing Hiei seemed to snap.

"Let's focus on the actual important thing," Kurama said slowly.

"Humph" They replied then they marched into the building

"Idiots" Hiei muttered.

* * *

Talon was locked in her bathroom, she felt safer that way although there was not anyone else in the apartment. She had wiped the blood out of her mouth and had taken off her shirt. Once the long sleeves had been removed, Talon looked grudgingly at her left arm. A scar roped its way down from her shoulder to her wrist; it was thick, and very noticeable. Although it was old, Talon hid it from curious eyes. She looked in the mirror examining her injuries. Bruises formed on her stomach and on her back, small finger-shaped bruises dotted her neck; there was also a small bump on her forehead right above her left eye.

"Well it's not as bad as it could be." She grunted, and then she put on a short-sleeved shirt and put on a pair of jeans on. She opened the bathroom door and went to her room. She fell onto the bed and stared at the vial that lay on her night table.

_She was supposed to give this to someone of the name of Hiei at Genkai's shrine…Who would give such a dangerous mission to an innocent girl?_ Talon reached over and took the vial in her hand; she rolled it around her fingers as she closed her eyes.

_"Take….Hiei….Genkai's…..shrine…"_ Tarene's weak voice played through Talon's head. Judging from the reaction Tarene gave when the demon had demanded the Tourp, she had no idea what she carried and no idea how powerful it was.

Talon was angry; whoever gave Tarene the Tourp Talon had her mind set on finding out why and possibly hurting whoever had done it. She let the vile drop from her fingers into her palm. She did not know who the demon was, and did not know where he had gone, she wanted to know if there was someone fighting this thing, and if he would be tried for killing a human girl. Talon eyes remained close,

"If only I wasn't a weak human… maybe things would be easier…" She mumbled slightly. She fell asleep almost instantly; the vial of Tourp lay in her hand unmoving.

* * *

"Hiei! I thought you said he was on the top floor!" Kuwabara was bitter; the other demons had been taken care of with only one shot of Yusuke's reigun, and now Batakaru was no where to be found, Hiei cursed.

"He must have left when we came in," Hiei growled Kurama sighed,

"Well at least we know he doesn't have the Tourp,"

"What makes you say that Kurama?"

"If he had the Tourp he would have fought us, without it we would most likely have the upper hand. With it he would have proudly shown off his abilities."

"So he doesn't have it after all," Koenma said materializing behind Yusuke, Yusuke leapt into the air away from him.

"Gawd! Don't do that!" Yusuke said breathing hard. Koenma walked forward.

"The only question is who does have it." Koenma handed each of them a small black object. It was the size of a piece of gravel and it was round and smooth. "These are called ebony stones, you put them in your ear and activate them using your aura, when activated you direct your aura to who you want to talk to. Through these you can communicate either using thoughts or by talking to each other, I will also be able to use them, I will watch Batakaru the best I can, I'll inform you of where he is, and my guess is that he will stalk whoever has the Tourp." Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei stuck their ebony stones into their ears. Kuwabara was focusing on his trying to figure it out, when suddenly his activated sending a screech into everyone's ears. Hiei flinched, Kurama's eye twitched and Yusuke shouted out. Kurama rolled his eyes as Yusuke began pounding on Kuwabara; something told him those two would abuse this new ability.

-Chapter 2 end-

**I will admit this one was boring, when I get bored my writing gets bored. For future reference there will be parts in the story that will seem slow, so I apologize now because as I said I AM writing these in a notebook (I am working on chapter 5 =D) but because of that it is hard to sit down and type them up. I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can, that one is so exciting its 14 pages handwritten o_o so look forward to that one, it seems things are more exciting when I have Talon around.... . gotta work on that.... . (you will also laugh at chapter 4 *giddy face * tee hee.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if (because of her eyes) Talon isn't very realistic, also I got that idea from another person, originally her eyes were going to be different colors but then I read a little of "Whatcha waiting for? » by AFieRceBeaUty" (. no copy write intended by the way, it was their idea mixed with my own I hope they won't hate me….) well anyways, keep in mind that your reviews haunt me so don't say anything TOO mean...... anyway! Avengefullgirl out!**

**Okay, so I just added a back story for the Tourp and Tarene, admitably... I don't know why Koenma needed someone else to get it to Hiei, Personally I think Hiei was hiding in his emo corner so no one could find him. lol**


	3. Batakaru Moves

Kurama woke up later then usual. He got up and dressed quickly then he ran downstairs. He was putting his shoes on when his mom offered him a ride.

"I'll be fine, I just won't be as early as usual." Kurama left quickly, he was a street away from his own house when Talon slipped out of an apartment complex. Her hair was brushed and tied hastily back into a ponytail, her bangs covered her forehead nicely, Kurama paused as she spun around. She looked surprised to see Kurama but she smiled at him.

"Good morning Shuichii," She said.

"Good morning," She walked out to the street and the two of them walked briskly together. Kurama turned to Talon his eyes widened as a small breeze brushed her hair away from her forehead, revealing a small bump that Kurama knew had not been there the day before. He stopped short, Talon turned to him looking bewildered,

"We're going to be late!" Kurama then noticed the bruises on her neck.

"What Happened?!" Talon touched the bump, her emerald eyes lightened.

"I….um… ran into a door, I'm kind of a klutz." Kurama shook his head; his hand reached out and tenderly touched the bruises on her neck. She flinched as he observed them, they were slightly larger then his fingertips and it looked like a hand had curled around her throat to strangle her.

"That's…" Talon's voice caught in her throat her eyes widened and changed to ice blue. Kurama's ebony stone sounded, so Kurama pulled his hand away.

"Dude where are you? Are you going to be late?" Yusuke said Kurama shook his head.

"Class is going to start, come one lets go," He started off but Talon lagged slightly, Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her along. They were fast and made it to school with two minuets to spare. Kurama went into the classroom but Talon hesitated, she did not want it to look like she came with Kurama. She went inside after a few seconds.

As soon as she walked through the door, the class went dead silent. Karin stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded. She had a smirk on her face that said she had just created mischievous. Others in the class were staring at her fearfully and almost disgustedly. Yusuke stood next to Kurama by Kurama's desk, Kurama looked puzzled and Yusuke seemed sorry for Talon. Talon had always hated when eyes were on her, she felt uncomfortable so she slowly almost mechanically headed to her chair. She slowly put her bag on the desk and began to take out a notebook. The eyes around her began to drive her nuts; she slammed her notebook onto the desk.

"What?!" She asked turning to her classmates, the moment her book made impact on the pretend wood everyone (but Kurama and Yusuke) shrunk from her.

"Did you seriously do that?" someone squeaked, Talon caught the caution.

"Did I do what?" One of the taller bigger of her classmates stepped forward.

"Karin has told us some interesting facts about you. Is it true that you were with Tarene when she was attacked? Moreover, you just left her when the monster appeared." Talon stared at him silently,

"Also…" a girl piped up, "You killed someone in America, that's why you came here…" Talon sensed Kurama turn to look at her, Talon sorted through this information finally she closed her eyes with a smile.

"Is that what she told you?" Talon said softly, "Yeah it's true," She eased down into her chair being careful not to bump her stomach or her back and ignored everyone as the bell rang. Kurama did not believe Karin's tale, Talon did not seem like the type of person to leave at the first sign of danger, also she had been with him, Tarene was either far ahead or way behind, there was no way Karin's story was true.

"Getting a little attached to her are we?" Youko suddenly said,

"What?" Kurama said back.

"Don't worry about it," Youko seemed to chuckle, "_I _approve, actually I feel drawn to her"

"I don't care about _your_ approval." Kurama thought bitterly. Knowing how perverted Youko could be disturbed Kurama that he "approved" Talon.

Kurama looked over at Karin who was smiling meanly at Talon. Suddenly he realized something; he activated his ebony stone and directed it to Yusuke.

_"Karin and his friends were with Tarene, its possible one of them was given the Tourp."_ Yusuke thought a little while.

_"If Talon really __was__ there she might have an idea as well."_ Kurama nodded.

_"Well then talk to them!" _Koenma's voice suddenly sounded. Yusuke jumped and fell out of his desk. Everyone turned laughing as Yusuke cursed. Talon stared at him blankly; she did not laugh or smile.

----------------------------

After school Yusuke walked home with Talon, she was a little surprised and a little frightened.

_Did Shuichii tell him about my neck? Is Yusuke here as some kind of bodyguard?_ Talon watched Yusuke suspiciously with light blue eyes. Yusuke noticed the eye color and smiled at her.

"You seem nervous about something," he said casually,

"What do you want?" she asked, Yusuke shrugged

"I'm just walking you home,"

"You're lying," Yusuke watched the girls eyes darken. He sighed _she is smart_ he thought.

"Yeah… actually I need to ask you something," Talon's eyes darkened slowly as he kept talking. "Yesterday after school did you…" Talon's eyes were almost black.

"Did Shuichii ask you to question me?" she interrupted coldly, Yusuke looked surprised,

"Wha?"

"You can tell him nothing happened; I'm just bruised, ok?" Yusuke blinked.

"Uh sure I can tell him that… but I was wondering if you saw Tarene give something to one of her friends." Talon blinked, shook her head then blinked again.

"Wait…" her face flushed, "Shuichii didn't ask you to walk home…with…me…?"

"Nope, I was just wondering," Talon, laughed nervously but she looked relieved. Then she looked thoughtful.

"No I didn't see her give anything to her friends," She said her eyes becoming her natural emerald green.

"Oh…ok…" Yusuke looked disappointed and slightly flustered, and then he looked concerned. "Why did you think Kur…er Shuichii asked me to walk with you?" Talon quietly stared at Yusuke, "Aw, can't you even tell me?" Yusuke smiled sweetly. Talon took a deep breath.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened… but don't think about me any differently." Yusuke nodded so Talon closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Well while I was walking home Shuichii came up and we walked together for a while. After we had parted Karin, her friends, and her brother came up behind me…"

--------------------------------

Yusuke had insisted Kurama talk to Karin, she would not listen to just anybody. Kurama inwardly groaned, he did not want to talk to Karin but he knew he had to.

"Karin…" he said slowly, Karin turned her face brightening when she saw Kurama.

"Hi Shuichii!" she beamed at him; her friends blushed and looked away. Kurama swallowed the feeling of nausea the best he could.

"I was wondering if Tarene gave anything to you guys yesterday…" Karin looked thoughtful.

"Hmm I don't really remember," Karin smiled sickeningly sweet, "but I might… If you go on a date with me tonight." She batted her eyelashes.

Kurama thought_ this is blackmail_ irritably

"I thought I told you I'm booked tonight…"

"Well then I guess you aren't getting an answer."

"I could threaten her with one of my man eating plants." Youko offered helpfully.

"Fine! I will change my schedule," Karin smiled brightly.

"Then you'll come pick me up at seven?" Kurama inwardly rolled his eyes _do I have a choice._

"Yeah," with a giggle Karin waved goodbye then she and her group left. Kurama slowly walked home; when he got there, he went up to his room then fell on the floor writhing.

"You will pay for this Koenma," he growled Yusuke suddenly banged into Kurama's room. He had looked furious but seeing Kurama on the ground rearranged his features to puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" Kurama groaned,

"Please tell me Talon knew something …" Yusuke shook his head, Kurama twitched again.

"Why are you doing that?"

"The only way Karin will tell me anything is if I go on a date with her…tonight at seven,"

"Ugh," Yusuke shuddered, then his look of disgust was replaced with his earlier look of fury.

"Listen to this; you know the bruises on Talon's neck? Karin had her brother attack Talon." Kurama felt a stab of anger.

"What?" Yusuke continued and told Kurama the details the best he could.

"How did you find out about this?"

"I pressed Talon, she told me some, but she seemed to refuse to tell much. Damn she is one of those people that do not like other people worrying about her; it took everything for me to get the story straight. In addition, when Batakaru attacked, she closed up entirely and just said, "Isn't it easier to believe Karin?" then she silently went into her house." Yusuke took a deep breath, He was aware of Kurama's eyes growing angrier and angrier but he was in his own ranting spot, he was more irritated with Talon for not telling the whole story then with Karin. "Anyway, I sent Botan over to look over her injuries, Hey Kurama, this should make you happy, and she asked me to tell you that she really is ok because she knew you had been worrying; also she was happy that you hadn't acted to her the way the rest of the class had earlier." Kurama stayed silent, he stared into space feeling anger towards Karin, and curiosity why he felt so angry.

"Why does Karin hold a grudge against Talon?" He finally asked his voice forcefully calm but a fire burned in his eyes. Yusuke shrugged,

"If you ask me, I think it's only because you walked home with her, plus it sounds like Karin does this to anyone who shows interest in you. She probably just got jealous of Talon. Now that I think about it, she went through a stage of hating me and Kuwabara cause we were suddenly hanging out, but she didn't send anyone at us," Kurama slightly smirked, _She would have to be a __really__ big idiot to send someone after you two._ He thought to himself.

"This doesn't sound like jealousy; it sounds more like Karin just wants to control my social life."

"Man eating plants is _still_ an option," Youko said,

"Hush" Kurama responded, Yusuke scratched his head.

"I had asked her if her mom had looked over her at all, she just smiled ever so slightly and said 'my mom doesn't care,'" Kurama looked up at that, he thought back to when his mom had rescued him from the broken plates, if she hadn't done that, Shuichii's body would have been severely hurt. Considering he was a demon, it would not have mattered, but the act of kindness from his mom deepened his love for her. Kurama could not imagine a life without having his caring mother around.

"What are you guys doing here when we still don't have the Tourp?" a voice suddenly distracted them, Kurama and Yusuke turned to see a figure by Kurama's open window.

"Oh hey Hiei, we're working on it, in fact Kurama has a… appointment to see if he can find any leads," Yusuke said.

"Humph,"

"I really do wish Talon had known something…" Kurama muttered,

"Who's she?" Hiei asked, Yusuke informed him,

"It doesn't really surprise me that she didn't know about it, Tarene was walking behind Talon." Hiei looked over at Kurama who suddenly looked angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked Kurama shook his head.

"Nothing," The ebony stones suddenly activated,

"Batakaru is making a move!" Koenma's voice echoed through, "His position is three blocks away from you and getting closer!" Without a second thought, the threesome left quickly.

----------------------------------------

As soon as Talon opened the door, Botan pounced on her with a hug,

"Talon it's been such a long time since I've last seen you!"

"Yes…it has…. Now please get off me," Talon grunted, Botan leapt off her.

"Sorry Talon, last time I saw you it was when you were," Botan looked distant, and then she smiled, "You were just going into fifth grade! You left before sixth though…" Botan's face fell,

"You know why…" Talon muttered looking away; Botan stared at her sad eyes.

"Well anyway, Yusuke told me you got hurt and asked me to look at your bruises," Talon turned to her with a look of almost horror,

"I'm ok! They don't need to be mended or anything!"

"That's not why I'm here! I'm only here to look,"

"Then why do you have a sewing needle in your hand?" Talon asked suspiciously, Botan hid it quickly,

"What sewing needle," she began to laugh nervously,

"Botan, don't forget but I actually KNOW you," Talon said backing into a corner, "and all that extra energy is only another reason to avoid you,"

"You don't like energetic people do you?" Botan said thoughtfully, "Just let me see your injuries and I'll do what I can to help them heal," Talon regarded Botan with suspicious eyes then she took off her shirt. Botan tenderly touched the bruises and whistled.

"You know if you defended yourself this wouldn't have happened," Talon snorted,

"Defending myself would give Karin even more reason to turn the world against me, not that I care. The less people who trust me the less I have to deal with in the long run, besides if I had defended myself the rumor about me killing Jason would seem more real." Botan looked up at Talon's face as she rubbed an ointment on Talon's stomach.

"That rumor is STILL around?" Talon shrugged,

"Not really, Karin dug it up from somewhere and threw it in my face,"

"Did you deny it?"  
"If I had, I probably wouldn't have been able to defend myself against what Karin had in store for me. I was pleased seeing Karin's disappointed face when I didn't fight her," Botan finished putting on the ointment and Talon slipped her shirt over her head.

"By tomorrow your bruises will be gone," Botan said brightly Talon smiled at her.

"Thanks Botan,"

Suddenly there was a crash outside, Talon and Botan jerked looking over at the window then they ran to it. The demon with the long neck was outside; he was grinning evilly positioning himself into a battle formation. Talon looked up to see Yusuke and a shorter boy with spiky hair next to it. Talon opened her mouth just as Yusuke shot something at the beast's face. The thing looked up towards Talon and Botan, Botan gasped and grabbed Talon's shirt yanking her to the ground.

"Botan! What's going on?!" Talon asked Botan hesitated before she answered.

"Batakaru… he's a villain in a movie Yusuke is filming," Botan smiled nervously Talon did not buy it for a second but she remembered things that had to do with demons was never talked about around her. Botan had always refused to give Talon a straight answer so Talon ended up eavesdropping on her conversations.

"I remember something that I need to do!" Botan crawled to the front door then stood to leave, "it was really nice to see you again!" Then she ran out the door. Talon crawled out of view of the window then she went to her room. She had figured out enough to know that Batakaru was after one thing, the Tourp, the only way to get him away from the apartment where innocent people would get hurt, she needed to lure him away from civilization. She pulled on her jacket and opened her nightstand's drawer. The Tourp glinted in the fading sunlight; Talon took it in her hands and placed it in her pocket. She knew Botan would be close to the front so there was no leaving through there she looked at her back window. She was a couple of floors up so she would have to climb downwards before dropping down to the ground. Talon opened the window a breath of wind played with her hair tugging at it inviting her away from the house. Slowly she eased her one foot out, then the other. She began to climb digging her shoes in the smooth surface as best she could.

She was about a foot away from the next floor when she lost her footing, she gasped as the ground rose up to meet her. Suddenly the wind caught a hold of her wrists and ankles, she hovered above the ground slightly then she was gently dropped. Quickly she scurried onto her feet and leaned against the building. She stared as the moon poked its head over the horizon she took a deep breath. She walked to the corner of the house and watched as Batakaru battled Yusuke and the short kid he turned in her direction. With a final prayer, Talon stepped out into his view. The sun's last rays hit Talon's Golden eyes making them shimmer, Batakaru stared at her figuring out whom she was; Yusuke looked over too to see her. He opened his mouth to call to her when she spun around running. Batakaru smacked Kurama away from him then ran after Talon.

"Is he retreating?" Kurama panted,

"No his target must have moved!" Hiei answered, Yusuke was silent

"Who was it?" Kuwabara asked, Hiei shook his head, Kurama (who had not been in line of vision) shrugged.

"Didn't see," Yusuke lied, in his mind he was constructing a questionnaire that he would have Talon answer later.

"Well let's go after him!" Hiei said irritably.

--------------------------------

Talon had kept running hearing her own breath being torn from her lungs, feeling her feet batter the pavement. She stumbled off the road aiming for a forest, _please let there be no people! Please!_ There was a crash, Talon turned slightly to see Batakaru running after her on all fours, the only thing long on him might be his neck but he was fast. Talon looked forward bent her head and ran harder. She ran into a clearing and stared at the four-story building that barely stood; it was worn down but seemed to still be able to enter. Talon staggered into it and took in her surroundings. The building's first room was as tall as three of the stories and each floor ended with a railing so people up above could look down at the people entering.

"You can't escape me young one!" Batakaru called to her Talon ran. Suddenly a bunch of young wolf demons leapt at her. Talon stopped with a gasp, "leave her!" Batakaru commanded them. Talon turned gasping for air, Batakaru stood towards the entrance he was smiling at her.

"Run little one, I prefer watching you run out of your options before I kill you," He said gently, Talon felt the blood drain out of her face. She swallowed then spun and ran, she could not breathe anymore but she ran anyway. She fell against a set of stairs gasping for air. "Are you giving up so quickly?" Batakaru asked coming closer, Talon gasped as he suddenly lashed out using his neck, "That's no fun!" Talon scampered up the stairs just as Batakaru's head smashed into the old wall. Talon kept running up wards as a laugh traveled up to her. The echo frightened her so she kept running. She gasped, swallowed, and gasped for air as she was forced to travel upwards.

-------------------------------

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran after the demon, his course was unsteady but they arrived just as Batakaru vanished inside the ruins from the other day.

"Why would he come here?" Kuwabara asked the others had no explanation so they went inside. A wolf jumped out at them gnashing its teeth. Hiei felt annoyed _more small fry._ He wondered. He caught Batakaru's aura as he traveled upwards, his nose twitched, there was another aura that Batakaru was chasing, a strong aura, but it seemed suppressed somehow. Another wolf attacked, this time Hiei focused on him.

---------------------------------

Talon had reached the third floor she ran halfway down the hall and collapsed. Every time she sucked in air it clawed at her lungs painfully, the ground swam before her eyes. Batakaru's laugh echoed up to her,

"You are incredible girl; I've never seen a human run so fast, so hard, for that long ever before." Batakaru walked up behind her, "It's a shame I have to kill you," Talon flipped onto her back and crawled backwards. Her back hit the rusted railing; she looked behind her to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the short kid fighting with the wolf demon. _First Yusuke, now Kuwabara?_ Talon thought to herself. Batakaru stopped a yard away from Talon,

"Stand girl, I prefer to look my victim in the eye when I kill them," Talon looked around, if she was to run there was nowhere to go. She could jump down from the railing, but the impact would severely damage her, and she already was beat as it was. Batakaru stood in the way of the stairs so she could not leave there. Talon glanced to her right, there! A window with now glass stood not too far away, the only thing was, she needed to get through it without Yusuke or Kuwabara noticing. Slowly she eased herself up onto her feet a plan forming in her mind.

"Before you kill me, isn't there something you want?" The air at her feet began to harden like ice; it slowly grew as tall as her knees and grew as thick as a large brick. Talon slipped her hand into her pocket and drew the Tourp out of her pocket it glinted slightly. Batakaru's greed overtook his common sense he ran towards her shrieking,

"Its mine! Its mine!" Just before Batakaru reached, the block of hardened air Talon spun out of the way flipping the Tourp into the palm of her hand. Batakaru hit the block and tripped, he smacked into the railing. One side snapped under his sudden impact and it groaned under his weight. It kept bending when suddenly it snagged on Talon's leg, instantly she grabbed onto a rod that was poking out of the wall so she would not be dragged down as well. Pain shot up her leg she bit down on her sleeve to keep from crying out. Shouts arose from the bottom floor, as the metal grew heavier. Talon gave a muffled scream as the metal bit through her jeans and cut into her skin. Suddenly the weight was lifted, and a short while later there was a sound like something hitting the floor. Talon ripped her leg free, ran to the window and climbed out.

She slid down the wall and hit the ground she ran. It was hard to do but she kept going until she reached the apartment, the moment she was inside her home, she collapsed gasping onto the ground. She could feel the pain in her leg and how exhausted she was. Slowly she swallowed to ease the pain in her throat. Talon hated to run, but she could not fight, not demons like Batakaru, and even if she tried, there was no way she could do it with Yusuke there.

------------------------------------

"Why the hell did he fall?!" Yusuke asked loudly, Batakaru lay on the ground unmoving but he kept muttering,

"Damn child tricked me, damn, damn child…" Hiei had vanished shortly after Batakaru had fallen.

"Come one Yusuke, let's go up there." Kurama said the two of them ran up to the third floor while Kuwabara watched Batakaru while waiting for Koenma to come pick up the demon.

When they arrived, they froze at the sight. A pool of blood lay under a curled piece of the railing there were a few flecks of blood here and there and some on the sill of a window.

"That's quite a lot of blood…" Yusuke whistled softly Kurama nodded. Yusuke looked down at his watch and grimaced.

"It's almost time for…. Your "appointment"" Yusuke said, Kurama groaned, this was one thing Kurama could not wait to get over with.

----------------------------------

Hiei had looked up just in time to see a figure disappearing out the window. He recognized it as the strong aura and he decided to follow it.

The figure was fast and wasted no time leaving the ruins and going back to where Batakaru had stopped earlier. Hiei glimpsed that the figure was a girl with very long brown hair just as she went into a door. Hiei went around back and found an open window. Looking inside he saw the girl lying on the floor gasping silently; he slipped in.

The girl was trembling badly and she slowly pushed her self into a sitting position. She leaned back her head trying to regain normal breathing. Hiei shifted as she pulled something out of her pocket, something metallic hit the floor. With a curse, he muffled the sound he looked up just in time to see something swing at him. He caught it carelessly and held the wooden rod as the girl watched him with black eyes. She was still breathing hard but she was not letting that stop her from defending herself. Hiei twisted the rod from her grasp and kicked her in the stomach. She landed on the ground clutching the place where he had kicked her. Quickly he covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream," he hissed, the girl looked up at him seeming more in pain then anything else. _I did not kick __that__ hard, humans are just weak_ he thought to himself. Slowly he removed his hand and watched as the girl regarded him coldly. She opened her mouth.

"Even if someone was in hearing range, I doubt they would come," She said coldly, the air around her turned icy, Hiei noticed with minor interest.

"You were just at the ruins, why?" The girl did not reply only disregarded him.

"Why would that matter to you?" She finally said, Hiei could feel the air returning to normal and he watched interested as her eyes slowly began to shift from black to emerald green.

"If it concerns a demon in question, then it concerns me," Hiei answered. The girl grunted slowly leaning forward,

"The demon in question, I presume is a long necked twit who wants something that I have," Hiei shifted his position again, his fingers touched something warm and wet, he looked over at his hand to see the girl's leg bleeding. It was a nasty cut; it seemed to turn purple just as Hiei stared at it.

"What do you have that he wanted?" he asked slowly,

"Tell me your name," She said casually, she sat up straighter staring into Hiei's eyes, and she looked dead serious.

"Why not just tell me?"

"Because I want a name," the girl replied with a slightly evil smirk on her face. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Hiei," Her smirk vanished,

"What?" she said uncomprehendingly Hiei felt annoyed.

"My name is Hiei," he repeated. The girl slowly pulled out a vial from her pocket, Hiei recognized it immediately. "The Tourp!"

"I trust you are the one that Tarene was to give this too," she said coldly

"I had nothing to do with her death, if you want to get angry at someone then get angry at Koenma; he's the one that set her up with this." The girl handed Hiei the Tourp then watched as he walked to the window. Slowly she eased herself onto her feet and came up beside him when he jumped up to crouch on the sill of the window. He turned to her,

"What's your name?" He asked,

"Talon," She answered, Hiei nodded then turned and leapt out the window. Talon stood thinking for a long while; she then limped to the bathroom and began to clean her wound. _Although the Tourp made it to him I still feel dissatisfied, I do not understand why Kuwabara and Yusuke were with Hiei. Hiei is obviously a demon of some sort, but Yusuke and Kuwabara are very much human. Of course, Yusuke __did__ manage to attack something with a powerful charm. However… why… and how…?_ Talon finished bandaging her injury and shook her head she became very dizzy. _ I should go out on a walk; the cool air may help clear my head somewhat_. She slipped out the front door and unsteadily made her way down the street.

A car slowly pulled out of the shadows, the driver watched the longhaired girl with one thing one their mind, murder.


	4. tidbit of Talon's life

Well here is the fourth chapter but I need to explain something's. First off, I forgot to describe our least favorite character Karin. She is slightly taller then Talon, but an inch shorter then Kurama. She has chin length pink hair (because I like pink hair) and she wears kind of skimpy clothing when she is not in her school outfit. (. .) There is a picture of a rose on this document I am seeing if it will be there when I put the document up; I do not think it will. I am thinking about drawing a slideshow for my fanfic and putting it on YouTube, but we will see. Finally, this will be the last chapter I can get up for a while because it is a new semester. I will try to type up my chapters during lunch or something when I have time, but we will see. As far as the handwritten chapters go I am on chapter seven so do not think I am abandoning you quite yet. ^_^ hope you like chapter four here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama walked slowly next to Karin, she was a high-pitched buzz of a chatterbox and would not shut up. Kurama had given up politely paying attention a long time ago.

Karin had dragged him to a chick flick that had no plot and was not very interesting to begin with. The theater had been packed so Karin insisted sitting on Kurama's lap, it took everything not to dup her on the ground as soon as the movie was over; Karin finally took a deep breath.

"Karin…" Kurama tried weakly,

"What is it Shuichii?" Karin asked,

"About my question earlier, did Tarene give you or someone else something?" Karin looked annoyed.

"Oh, That, No she didn't give me anything," With that, she turned up her nose and began to ramble on incessantly, and then she paused. "Actually, she did give someone something."

"Who?" Kurama quickly asked Karin gave a disgusted look.

"No one of importance," She said her eyes went cold. Kurama felt irritated, he already was not happy with Karin because of what she did to Talon but refusing to answer his question when it was important really bugged him. Suddenly sounds like metal screeching on metal erupted into the air then a crash; Kurama ran to the end of the street just as a bunch of people screamed. A car had its hood inside a building; many people were running towards it just as the driver got out and ran. Karin ran up behind him and locked her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me behind Shuichii," She said, then she looked over at the crash her eyes glinted and a satisfied smirk was placed on her face. Kurama turned to her slightly annoyed.

"Omg!" suddenly a female voice piped up,

"Are you alright? You didn't get hit did you?" someone else said, Kurama took Karin's arms and unraveled himself from them. He ran forward fighting through the crowd to see who had almost been hit.

"Is she in shock? She isn't speaking!" Kurama got to the front, his eyes widened when he saw Talon leaning against the wall next to the car. She did not look any paler then usual but her eyes were wide with confusion, her eyes were thankfully her usual emerald green. Kurama knelt next to her,

"Talon? Are you alright?" She looked over at him and smiled as if to say she was fine.

"Guess I'm a little shocked, I didn't see the car until it almost hit me." She moved slightly, Kurama noticed there was broken glass on the ground Talon regarded it looking frightened.

"Can you stand?" Kurama asked, Talon looked unsure; slowly she shifted to a kneeling position then onto her feet. She did stand but then leaned back onto the wall. She smiled at Kurama as he stood to try to help her.

"I was already a little unsteady even before this," She said.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go see a doctor?" a woman asked Talon, Talon smiled warmly at her.

"No I'm ok, just a little startled." Talon replied, the woman smiled back at her then walked away. Kurama looked around but saw no sign of Karin.

"Where the hell did the driver run off to?" Someone asked Talon shrank away as more people came to see what had happened. Slowly she began to walk away from the spectral Kurama followed her.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, Talon stopped and turned to him with a small smile.

"Is that your favorite question or something?" She replied, suddenly two little boys ran up to her.

"That was awesome!" one of them said grabbing onto her leg,

"What?" Talon asked

"The way you jumped out of the way of that car!" the other said, both of them stared up at her with shining eyes.

"Are you some kind of super hero?" Talon shook her head,

"No,"

"How exactly did you jump out of the way?" Kurama asked Talon's bangs hid her eyes.

"When the car was right about to hit her she put her hands out and hit the front of the car!" one of the kids said excitedly

"Then she did some kind of hand stand and flipped out of the way!" the other finished.

"It was so cool!" They chimed together. Kurama turned to look at Talon; she was very red and was shaking her head.

"Darren, Eon! Get over her," an older woman suddenly called, the two boys exchanged a look then ran off. There was a moment of silence then Talon started to walk again.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked casually, she turned to Kurama who shuddered.

"I was forced out on a date," he replied, "All I can say is that I'm glad that it is over. Talon smiled sympathetically at him and then looked up at the moon.

"You and Yusuke seem really close; can you tell me about him?" She asked, Kurama felt a twinge of Jealousy,

"Why?" then he added teasingly, "Did you fall for him or something?" Talon's face turned red and she looked disgusted.

"Ew! No! I was wondering because of a whole different reason, nothing to do with that." Kurama was interested.

"What was the reason then?" Talon shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought I saw him fighting Bata-er the monster that attacked Tarene earlier," Talon bit her lip, "It doesn't really add up," she mumbled Kurama was very silent,

"Did you see anyone else fighting this thing?" Talon smiled slightly

"Another kid with spiky black hair, and Kuwabara, another person I'm confused about."

"No one else?" Talon blinked and shook her head,

"I didn't see anyone," Kurama sighed in relief, so Talon had not seen him.

"Shuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A voice erupted from behind them, Kurama froze with a feeling of dread Talon turned looking half-surprised half-amused.

"This your forced date?" she grumbled just as Karin ran up and put her arms around Kurama's neck. She glared at Talon, her blue eyes smoldering.

"There you are! Why did you leave me?" she whined in his ear, then she turned to Talon, "Why are you here?" Talon shrugged,

"Cause I moved here," she replied, Karin's eyes narrowed

"Why don't you just disappear?" Karin said coldly,

"I'm not a magician it would take too much work to do that," Talon said matching Karin's cold tone. "Why do you want me gone so badly?" Karin flushed; she unwrapped her arms from Kurama's neck and took a step towards Talon.

"I've worked so hard to make everyone in our class to respect me; it took everything just to get them to acknowledge me after my parents divorced! And here I was happy as can be when you walk into the classroom and in ten seconds flat, everything I worked for you had. Everyone wanted to be your friend, everyone thought you were cool; everyone liked you! I bet everywhere you have ever gone you've had people fawning over you, your parents probably spoil you like a dumb little doll!" Talon stood listening; her facial expressions did not change once Karin slapped her. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE SO ALONE? TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS HAND YOU OVER TO SOME NANNY? YOU'VE NEVER LIVED IN A PLACE CALLED HELL!" Karin slapped Talon again with a scream, Kurama raised his hands to stop her but Talon shook her head at him. Karin screamed again, this time Talon raised her hand slowly, then slapped Karin. She stumbled to the ground over dramatically and stared up at Talon.

"You must like me somewhat if you admit that you're lonely to me. I don't mind you thinking up lies to go against me, I don't care if you decide to hate me, But there is something that you should know so you don't get the wrong Idea about me. I've been living on my own since I was three years old." Karin gasped and Kurama's eyes widened.

"I never really knew my mom, and after my dad died she seemed to disappear as well. The day I turned three was the day reality thrust me into a cold world. At first I was lost, confused, and for a few years I lived out on the streets on my own. It was not until I wanted to start school that someone offered me a place to stay. I started school with the fifth grade, I fought my way to learn what I needed to so I could stay with people my age, around sixth grade I realized that I needed to leave. I left the person who had sheltered me and found a job somewhere else. I struggled on my own for even more years, but I still went to school. As I got older, it was easier to find jobs that I could do. Survival was one thing, but living was another. Even at school, there were two groups of people, me and everyone else. I was always alone but I tried my best at living, eventually a boy started to talk to me, His name was Jason. He had been nice and after he befriended me, it seemed I was more accepted. Slowly I was living; I always wanted to but had been afraid to do so." Talon knelt down beside Karin, "The boy who died in America, I was there when he died, but I did not kill him. A group of possibly drunken men shot at me one day; Jason jumped out in front of me and was killed to save my life. His last words still ring in my head," She closed her eyes taking a deep breath; it was obvious this episode pained her. "I moved again, and kept moving, I didn't want to leave America because I thought possibly I would be able to find my mother somewhere, but then I was told that I needed to leave the country. I thought really hard, and then I decided that I would go to the place my father had been born, Japan." Talon swallowed then she looked Karin right in the eyes,

"I know what its like to be alone, and I'm truly sorry that you have to suffer that kind of fate. However, maybe you did not have to fight for your place in the social ladder. If you ever feel like being yourself I would be glad to see you like that." Talon smiled, "If you ever want to stop seeing me as a rival, I hope you will see me as a friend," Talon stood up slowly, her eyes had turned golden, "I'm going home, I'll see you later," she said, she turned and began walking away.

"Ta…Talon!" Karin finally choked out, Talon stopped and turned to her, "I'm…I'm so sorry!" Karin started to sob, Talon smiled kindly at her then turned and walked away. Karin watched after her tears streaming down her face. Kurama was still processing Talon's story when he realized the wailing girl in front of him should get home. Slowly he helped her to her feet and walked with her to her house.

When the arrived Karin slumped against the door,

"Shuichii…" She rasped, she looked up, her face was covered in smudged make-up, "I'm sorry," and then she went inside, leaving Kurama to the night and his own thoughts.

----------------------------------

Karin did not show up to school for the next week, the class had slowly forgotten what she had said about Talon. One of Karin's friends finally told what actually happened when Batakaru had attacked them, the class respected Talon now that they knew she had tried to save Tarene. Talon had not really spoken to anyone after she told Karin about her life, but she did seem worried about Karin.

On Friday, everything seemed to change though. Talon left her house early, she felt happy and relaxed. She practically skipped as she began walking to school.

"Hey Talon!" She turned to see Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama walking up to her, Talon's whole face brightened and smiled.

"Hallo!" Yusuke and Keiko grinned back at her, Kurama waved slightly. Keiko skipped the rest of the way up to her and they began walking side by side. Kurama watched the two of them begin to chatter happily to each other, Talon turned and smiled brightly at him and Yusuke, Kurama blushed slightly Yusuke noticed.

"You like her don't you," Yusuke said teasingly, Kurama blushed even more

"Wha?"

"Don't worry about it," Then Yusuke looked serious, "If the story she told was true, it didn't seem like she really got the chance to have friends or to like anyone. If anything she would definitely accept you as a caring friend." To this Kurama nodded slightly.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice said behind them. The four turned to see Karin running up to them.

"Does she ever give up?" Yusuke growled, he had already decided he was not going to forgive her for beating Talon up. To their surprise, she ran past Kurama and Yusuke and skipped up to Talon.

"Oiy," Yusuke said annoyed, "Will you just leave Talon alone? And get over your obsession for Shuichii?" Karin looked over at him.

"Oh I'm not pursuing Shuichii's love anymore,"

"Your not?" Yusuke replied surprised, Karin smiled then turned to Talon and took both of her hands in her own.

"Instead I'm going to pursue my darling Talon," Kurama and Talon both froze, "She's the only one who cared enough to tell me off, and also," She paused with a sigh, "Even though I did horrible things to her, she wanted to be my friend," She stared lovingly at Talon, "I'm never going to give you up Talon." Everyone was silent in shocked horror, Keiko was surprised, Kurama's mouth was hanging open, and Yusuke was trying not to laugh. Karin giggled at Talons pale face.

"You're so cute when you're shy!" Talon snapped

She Ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She screamed as she ran, Karin followed her.

"Wait for me!" Kurama got over his shock

"Karin, Wait!" Kurama ran after them desperately.

"Looks like you have some competition," Youko laughed,

"SHUT UP!" Kurama snapped back feeling his face burn.

Kuwabara came up to Yusuke and Keiko

"Wuz going one?" Yusuke burst out laughing.

Talon was still running,

"Why?" she asked herself, "WHYYYYY!!!!"

-Chapter 4 end-

Eheh… ^_^


	5. A New Threat

*cough cough* *yawn* *sigh* Avengefullgirl here with a really bad illness, its worse then the common cold and it seems to grow worse and worse. -_- aw well, but I finally have time to type up the fifth chapter. I want to say that this story introduces a lot of my own characters and I hope that is ok. In addition, I am more focusing on Talon's relationship with Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Atsuko, and Kuwabara right now and hopefully soon I will be able to incorporate their relationships with each other, such as Yukina, Botan, and everyone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is, the story you are reading right now is still a work in progress… but I am proud of it so please don't judge me harshly. Also I just found out that there is a pairing for Hiei from the actual series and I want to say, I'm really SORRY I wanted to have things go by the series but I didn't know about Mukuro. I unfortunately will not add her into my Fanfic because I do not know anything about her. Therefore, if you are a fan with them once again, I am really sorry. I feel that now is the time to say I own nothing but my characters, (please no one steal them UNLESS you ask me first) and that is all. Here is chapter five.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell had rung and Talon was silently leaning against the window, she watched Karin and her friends warily as they crowded around her buzzing with all sorts of questions that she had no time to answer even if she wanted to. Inwardly she was still trying to figure out why. Why had Karin chosen her to like, and why did Karin's friends decide they liked Talon too. Talon sighed, from her observation Karin's friends were like socks, they needed someone to tell them what to do and give them form. Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama watched half amused half with pity from across the room.

"Who would have thought Karin would change her mind about who she liked," Keiko said in wonder, "it seemed that she would never give up on Kurama,"

"I find it more surprising it's Talon," Kuwabara put in, he watched as the group of giggling girls pushed closer up to Talon. She looked up at them with a look of pure helplessness.

"Do you think we should rescue her?" Kurama asked, Yusuke chugged down his soda then leaned back with a large sigh.

"Well it's her own damn fault for being so nice," He looked up smugly, "Besides, she probably likes all the attention since she draws it to herself quite frequently," Keiko looked over at him annoyed, she grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed his head down onto the desk behind him. The sudden noise startled the others and they looked over confused. Yusuke jumped up spinning around,

"The hell was that for?!" He shouted, Keiko did not reply and sipped her juice calmly.

"Hey! Where did Talon go?!" A girl suddenly said, everyone looked around but there was no sign of her.

"She couldn't have just vanished into thin air could she?" Kuwabara asked, the ebony stones suddenly vibrated,

"Come up onto the roof immediately, its important!" Koenma's voice echoed through then the stones were quiet.

"What can be so important now?" Kuwabara asked, "I mean, Hiei got the Tourp somehow and Batakaru's in custody."

"I'm not sure, but you learn not to take chances with these kinds of things," Kurama replied, the three of them got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Keiko asked,

"We're being summoned, I'll talk to you about it later," Yusuke replied. Then they headed out.

"Hey Shuichii," Karin called to them, "If you see Talon tell her I want to talk to her about something later," Yusuke stepped out into the hall as Kurama replied to Karin, He glanced out the window just as Talon's figure vanished into a clump of trees. He remembered he needed to talk to her about the Tourp and he turned going the opposite direction from the roof.

"Uh, Yusuke, you're going the wrong way," Kuwabara said, Yusuke paused,

"Something else just came up that probably is equal in importance if not more," Yusuke turned to them, he looked serious "Fill me in on whatever Koenma wants later ok?" Then he kept walking, "See ya," he called over his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------

With a sigh, Talon sat down under a tree her back facing the school,

"I managed to escape…" She said breathlessly, she looked up at the sky as it began to fill up with clouds, "Is it going to rain again?" She pulled her legs up and tucked her knees underneath her chin. Her eyelids descended slightly just as a raindrop hit a leaf above her. She closed her eyes all the way.

"Yes… it did rain…" She sighed as she listened to the rain's music, "Beautiful," she murmured calmly. A small smile spread across her face.

"Hey you!" A voice rather loudly said behind her, Talon jerked with a shriek. She turned to see Yusuke with a very large smirk on his face.

"Yusuke! Don't do that!" Talon huffed angrily, Yusuke laughed.

"Sorry, you mind if I sit with you?" Talon blinked then she looked away,

"No, go ahead." Yusuke flopped onto the ground crossing his legs, he watched Talon as she stared up at the rain. "Have you ever wondered why rain falls?" She said softly. Yusuke smiled closing his eyes, and then turned to look up at it as well.

"No not really, it's not my thing watching nature or thinking about it," Talon reached out catching the droplets in her outstretched hand.

"My dad once told me, the rain falls to connect us to the heavens, the rain is the tears of our passed family members and friends who have died." Talon closed her hand around the droplets, "I wonder if he cries… somewhere up there," Yusuke looked at her as her bangs hid her eyes. "Have you ever lost someone dear to you Yusuke?" Yusuke looked down,

"Yeah, I have,"

"I…I'm sorry…" They sat silently staring up into the sky, then Yusuke sighed.

"Hey Talon, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you," Talon turned to him with a small smile.

"What would that be?"

"You know the day, that I asked you about Tarene if she gave someone something,"

"Yeah I remember," Yusuke looked her in the eye,

"Then tell me why you lied to me," Talon moved backwards slightly,

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you knew nothing about an object that Tarene might have given someone, but then you ended up having it, why did you lie to me?" Talon shook her head,

"Yusuke, you asked me if I had seen Tarene give her friends something, I hadn't witnessed that, so I wasn't lying to you."

"Your very specific when it comes to questions aren't you," Yusuke said his eye twitching. Talon nodded slightly a smile on her face, and then she looked serious.

"Now I have a question for you, why were you and Kuwabara there fighting with Batakaru?" Yusuke coughed,

"Well I…. um…" Yusuke scratched the back of his head, _how do I get out of this one?_ "Wait a second, how did you know his name?" Yusuke asked perplexed, Talon half smiled.

"The girl you sent over to my house that day, she told me his name," Talon said slowly, "If you want to lie to me you can, but I really would like to know why you were there," Talon watched him pleadingly Yusuke tried to think of something he closed his eyes. "Before you answer me Yusuke… Do you have demonic powers?" Yusuke looked up confused,

"Y...yeah Kind of…" Yusuke picked up his hand and pointed his finger at a tree across from them. He shot his reigun and it hit the trunk perfectly, _nice!_ He thought to himself. Talon stared at the tree in wonder then turned to him with an expectant look. "I died once, long before you came here, I was brought back as the spirit world's detective." Talon nodded with a smile, and then she curled up again seeming to become sadder.

"If I tell you this, will you promise not to tell anyone, Not Shuichii, not Hiei, not Kuwabara. No one."

"That's another question, how exactly did you and Hiei meet so you could give him the vial," Talon glared at him irritably, "No prob. I promise not to tell a soul," Talon took a deep breath then she let it out quickly, she began to tremble and in a small voice she began to mumble.

"Please… please don't hate me…. I'm not any different…"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked, Talon looked up at him miserable, and then she tried to smile.

"I… have spiritual… no demonic powers as well…" Yusuke choked, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?!"

"I found out about them when I was really small, and I was told by my father never to show them to anyone, not even my mom. They are not very special but they are quite useful. Using the elements around me I can change there shape, texture, and even the substance themselves, but changing them is very limited." She pulled out her hand catching the raindrops again, this time they stuck to her hand and very slowly formed a sphere. Yusuke watched in wonder as she brought it closer to her and it froze it into a small ball. She held it out to him he took it from her in wonder.

"Its solid ice…" Talon nodded and smiled.

"You were there that day, when Batakaru attacked, you and Kuwabara." She looked away deep in thought, "I feel kind of comforted knowing I'm not alone here with demonic powers, actually I feel relieved there's someone I can talk about these things with." Yusuke smiled at her,

"Yeah… if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask, also there's a guy I KNOW really likes you and he would do anything for you," Talon looked at him confused,

"Who would that be?" Yusuke shrugged,

"I don't think he's quite realized that he likes you yet, so I'll let him tell you," Talon blinked then smiled,

"You act more like an older brother then a concerned friend…," she said softly,

"I wonder do you know why you have these powers." Talon's face darkened, she swallowed,

"I…"

"Yusuke!" Talon jerked and stood, before Yusuke knew exactly what was happening she vanished. Kurama, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Hiei ran up to him.

"We saw your reigun, did something happen?" Kurama asked, Yusuke opened his mouth _"If I tell you this, will you promise not to tell anyone, Not Shuichii, not Hiei, not Kuwabara. No one."_ Talon's voice echoed in his head. Yusuke sighed leaning back onto a tree behind him.

"Nothing happened, I saw someone I needed to talk to is all,"

"By firing your reigun?" Kuwabara asked naively, Yusuke turned to Koenma ignoring Kuwabara.

"So what did you want to talk to us about anyway," Koenma folded his arms looking slightly annoyed,

"Well since you're here I might as well tell you, it has to do with Batakaru. He has escaped custody before we could give him a sentence; he only has one thing on his mind. He plans to murder the person who had the Tourp, which happens to be your classmate Talon." Yusuke felt the color drain from his face,

"What?"

"What we need to do is protect her until we can recapture Batakaru," Kurama said,

"It's strange though, not only did that girl have the Tourp, she seemed to know what it was," Hiei muttered, Koenma cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Getting back on subject, I ask that you keep a close eye on her so we aren't surprised by an attack of any kind. Batakaru still wants the Tourp, it is rarely made, so if he did get a hold of Talon he would probably bargain us," Koenma let his hands fall to his side, "That's all I needed to say to you," The school's bell rang and slowly Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke headed back to class. Hiei turned to Koenma he watched as Koenma lifted his hand and coughed slightly.

"Well I'm glad that didn't get too far," he muttered, Hiei stepped closer to him.

"You know something about her that we don't and you aren't telling us about it," he said accusingly, Koenma looked over at Hiei startled. He waved his hand dismissively "What makes you think that?" Before Hiei could answer Koenma walked away quickly; He went passed Hiei but paused. "I care about her deeply I don't want anything to happen to her." He closed his eyes then walked away. "Don't leave here for a while," Koenma ordered Hiei turned to him raising an eyebrow then he sighed, it did not matter to him. He started to walk around the school feeling slightly bored, _what do I do now anyway?_ He wondered, when he got to the other side of the school a movement in the underbrush caught his eyes. A man was looking around then he dived under the bushes again. Hiei raised an eyebrow, what was he up to. The man popped back up raising a pair of binoculars. He moved them around slowly looking at each of the windows. Hiei moved to a better position behind him, he also looked up at the windows he saw Kurama sitting down next to one of them. He turned around as a girl walked up beside him focusing on her Hiei recognized her as Talon. She looked like she was talking to Kurama and handed him a bunch of papers. Hiei looked down to see the guy duck under the brush again this time he carefully pulled out a gun and focused it on a window, Hiei saw which one it was quickly. With a curse, he leapt at the man just as he shot the rifle.

"KURAMA GRAB TALON AND DUCK NOW!" He yelled into the ebony stone, the man spun around just as Hiei knocked him down pulling out his sword.

-------------------------------

The moment he got the warning Kurama looked outside he saw Hiei and the man and that the man was holding a gun. Without a second thought, Kurama jumped up and tackled Talon to the ground. The window shattered, Talon gasped as Kurama covered her head with his hand. Several people screamed as the glass finished descending to the ground. Kurama pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He looked down at Talon as she held onto his arms tightly she stared wide eyed at the broken windows their color was a very pale blue.

"Talon! Are you alright?!" Talon's mouth moved but no sound came out; Kurama could feel his face burn for some reason as she turned to look up at him. Her pale blue eyes turned to an ice blue when she stared up at him, other people ran up to them.

"Shuichii are you guys ok?"

"Talon!" Karin ran up behind them, Kurama slowly shifted his weight then he carefully straightened up so he would be kneeling down, Talon sat up as well and leaned against her desk. A drop of blood dripped down from her forehead between her eyes. She looked at the glass again then looked away trembling. Karin helped her stand

"Should you two go to the nurse's office?" The teacher asked,

"Talon definitely does, look at her she looks like she's about to faint!" Someone said, Yusuke came up behind Kurama and helped him up as well.

"You should have kissed her while you two were in that position," He mumbled, Kurama felt his face grow hotter.

"Shuichii! Your hands!" someone said Talon looked over at him as he looked at his hands. The glass had cut into him and he was bleeding.

"Better go to the nurse man," Yusuke said, he stepped over and helped Talon to her feet better. "Both of you go now," he said, Talon almost fell so Kurama put his arm around her then they walked out of the classroom together.

"Do you need help?!" Karin called out behind them Kurama shook his head.

"I got it don't worry," They continued walking Kurama looked at Talon's paler then usual face worriedly.

---------------------------------------------------

The gunman slammed onto the ground in front of a tree he stared up at Hiei as the sword swung out threateningly at the man's throat.

"Who… Who the hell are you?" the man squeaked Hiei glared down at him.

"I'm the one, who's asking questions here, and you will answer them or your head will be severed from your body. Now tell me why you were shooting at the school," The man did not answer so Hiei pressed his sword closer to the man's neck.

"They… They paid me too!" He fearfully shrieked, "They were going to pay me if I could find…" his voice broke as a siren sounded.

"Who!" Hiei asked he could sense police officers coming so he pulled his sword away then grabbed the man's hair throwing him against the tree behind him. He fell unconscious instantly he landed next to a yellow folder; Hiei swiped it then left quickly. The police officers ran up to the man.

Hiei landed on the school's roof, he flipped the file open. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wider. There was a picture of a longhaired girl with emerald green eyes; she was looking at the camera a small grin on her face. Hiei looked up feeling his heart beat a tad faster, someone other then Batakaru… was after Talon.

-Chapter 5 end-

----------------------------------------

There you go chapter five, I am finally introducing some characters. I have found another coupling that I think is weird. Sorry BotanxKurama fans I am not having that. My coupling for Botan is actually BotanXKoenma cause I think they're cute together, but it's really subtle so don't worry. I'm trying to make it so any romance isn't actually there until later, except for Kurama and Talon, I think its appropriate that they have a budding relationship cause 1) I've just introduced Talon and 2) they are sort of the main focus. Anyways, please review!!!

-Avengefullgirl ^_^


	6. The end of Batakaru's Terror

**Well here I am again, by the time I finish typing this up a few days will have passed… lets see today is 1/28/09. So at the end of this let us see how many days have passed. I have become worried about this, it seems to be longer then it should be… but at least my written version ****is**** coming to a close but I'm working on chapter 12 . . ah well. A few things have happened so far but there is more coming up! A lot more, its so exciting!!^_^**

--------------------------------------------

The moment Talon and Kurama walked into the office the nurse started working on their wounds. Kurama was easier even though he was hurt more, the nurse pulled out stray pieces of glass out of his hands she then cleaned and bandaged the cuts. Talon seemed to have gone into shock so the nurse gave her a pill before she looked over Talon's injuries. Kurama stood outside the office waiting for her; he was worried especially since she had become so pale. She came out looking a tad better with the nurse following her,

"Do you want to call someone to come pick you up?" The nurse asked busily, Talon finally found her voice,

"No I'm fine," She smiled at the nurse until she went back into the office. As soon as the nurse was out of sight, Talon slumped onto the ground pressing her face against the wall's cool surface. Kurama bent down next to her.

"Are you sure? I could call my mom for you," He offered Talon shook her head then weakly sat up straighter.

"I'm really fine, I guess it was just a shock, broken glass scares me for some reason…" Her voice trailed off but she smiled up at Kurama, "I'll be alright," Kurama still felt worried even though she seemed to perk up as they spoke.

"Wait here," he said then he left, Talon watched as he scurried away and then stood up. She brushed dust off her skirt and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Well this is just great…" she mumbled to herself, "You let a small fear get the better of you and now you're a wreck." Kurama came back and held out a soda.

"This might help a little," Talon smiled gratefully as he handed it to her.

"Thanks Shuichii,"

--------------------------------------------

Yusuke was waiting for them outside the class room when they walked up, he looked angry about something. He took a hold of Kurama's arm and led him away from Talon. She looked over at them confused then slipped back into the classroom.

"What's up Yusuke?"

"Kurama… the person who shot at the window... they were trying to kill Talon,"

"What?!"

"The gunman had a file with Talon's picture in it, a description, and orders to kill her,"

"How did you find this out?" Kurama asked completely bewildered and angry.

"Hiei contacted me shortly after the shot had been fired, judging by Talon's reaction she may know something of who wants her dead," Yusuke reasoned, Kurama shook his head.

"She told me she has a fear of broken glass," Yusuke blinked

"Huh?" Yusuke tried to sort this out in his brain, "She has what? Like broken-glass-phobia or something?" Kurama half smiled,

"Yeah something like that," the two fell silent, Yusuke sighed.

"Well let's deal with this later; we have to protect Talon from Batakaru anyway, so we'll just have to keep an eye open in case someone else takes a stab at killing her." Kurama nodded then the two of them went into the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and Kurama watched Talon closely the rest of the school day. She seemed to have recovered from the general shock and she stayed far away from where the glass was. She was once again easy going and soon smiling again, that did not stop either Kurama or Yusuke from being worried though. Kuwabara also hung around Talon but not like a protective vulture, he was just being a concerned friend. School seemed to drag out a long time until the bell finally rang. Kurama and Yusuke walked with Talon home, she did not protest and she seemed quite grateful that they did. They were very quiet, Yusuke was trying to figure out a way to stay around Talon to help her if she needed it, and suddenly it hit him.

"Hey guys, what do you say to a movie night tonight?" Talon looked over at him surprised; Kurama smiled figuring out what Yusuke was up to.

"Sounds good to me," he said Talon did not answer.

"I don't know," she mumbled looking away, Yusuke popped up beside her, elbowing her arm.

"Come on Talon," he said tauntingly, "You gotta be bored stiff being alone all day everyday. It would be really fuuuuun," he finished in a singsong voice. Talon reached up to tug her bangs Yusuke poked her shoulder, then slid over and poked her other shoulder. Finally, Talon sighed,

"The way this is going, it looks like I won't have a choice soon," Yusuke grinned broadly, he opened up his arms then gave her a very large hug from the side.

"Nope, Shuichii and I will kidnap you and you won't have a choice," The moment Yusuke had given her the hug Talon looked happy. Kurama watched how she seemed to shine as she smiled up at Yusuke, although he noticed there was a slight twinge of jealousy poking at his stomach.

"Is she really _that_ lonely?" Kurama asked, Youko stirred slightly a feeling of curiosity pulsated from him.

"Looks like it… but who am I to know?" Kurama sighed inwardly the more he knew about Talon, the less he knew about her.

---------------------------------

Kurama left his house a little before seven to pick Talon up. She had asked him too because she did not know where Yusuke lived. He knocked on the door and waited, after a long while Talon opened the door. She looked both tired and ill; Kurama also noticed she was still in her uniform.

"Oh… Shuichii…?" She said slowly.

"I'm here to drag you to Yusuke's house," Talon nodded then opened the door wider inviting him in.

"Yeah, sorry I'm still getting used to the change here," she led him into a living room, "Let me go change, I'm sorry I kind of zoned on this," she slipped into a room on the far side of the room.

"Don't think anything dirty," Youko suddenly said, Kurama felt his face burn,

"Only you…" he began but then Talon came back into the room almost immediately. She had put on a dark blue v-neck tee shirt and white pants She was busily twisting her hair back in a half bun half pony tail and when she had finished she stuck a wooden stick into it then straightened her shirt.

"Shall we go then?" she asked brightly smiling at him with ice blue eyes. He nodded slowly and the two of them left the house, Talon locked the door behind them. Kurama noticed that she still looked tired but seemed to wake up as they walked.

"Is it hard moving to a different country?" Kurama asked, Talon looked at him with an unreadable expression then she looked up at the sky.

"In a way," She finally replied, "There are some things that are easy, like getting to know people, but before coming I had a heck of a time first learning Japanese then the means to find a place to live." She swept a stray hair out of her face before continuing, "I had to find a school to enroll in and also a job… but in the end I guess I'm glad I'm here even though there were definite trials I had to face to get here," She smiled at Kurama he listened quietly,

"Do you miss America?" He asked Talon's smile slowly died and she looked him in the eye,

"Not really… I wish I did… but America held a lot of things that I wish never happened," her eyes darkened, "Like when my dad died…" She looked away her whole being seem to turn angry. She did not finish the sentence and Kurama did not press her, he understood that memories like that were painful and did not need to be repeated. He finally stopped and turned to a house,

"This is it," he said quietly, he led her to the door and knocked, the door slammed open, giving Talon her first warning. Atsuko smiled brightly at the two of them with Yusuke right behind her.

"Hello!" she said very brightly, Talon's eye twitched slightly as Kurama smiled at Atsuko.

"Come on in you guys! You were actually the last ones to come!" Yusuke said as Atsuko looked over Kurama's shoulder.

"Ah! You must be Talon, I'm Yusuke's mom!" she slid past Kurama and snatched Talon's hand and shook it quickly, "Nice to meet you!" Talon practically shrank away her face turning very pale.

"Nice…to…meet…you…" She said growing very quiet Atsuko dragged Talon into the house; Talon shot Kurama and Yusuke a look of pure horror. Kurama watched feeling somewhat bad for the girl as he and Yusuke followed.

When Atsuko stopped, they had made it to the living room, Kuwabara was sitting on the couch, and Keiko and an irritated Hiei sat on the floor the three of them looked up at Talon and Atsuko. Hiei raised an eyebrow as Talon tried to keep up with what was happening to her.

"Mom, I don't think she's going to get away," Yusuke said Atsuko shrugged,

"I'll let her go when the look of shyness leaves her eyes,"

"And you think that's going to happen by dragging me around?" Talon said trying to be sarcastic but her voice cracked. Atsuko turned to her with a grin,

"So she speaks!"

Talon was rattled, not only had she been attacked by a person with energy she had been dragged against her will into an unfamiliar territory. Keiko smiled up at her from the floor,

"Don't worry Talon; no one here is going to eat you,"

"Except the woman at my arm," Talon managed to say as she was once again pulled, this time Atsuko had sat her down on the couch so fast that Talon had to blink a few times to figure out what had happened.

"Oh come now, why would I want to eat you?" Atsuko asked putting her hands on her hips, "I like meeting Yusuke's friends; you are one of them aren't you?" Talon struggled with her answer,

"I…Guess…" she stuttered, her right hand self consciously tried to cover the scar on her left arm. Atsuko cocked her head at the scar and shrugged,

"If your shy about scars I think they build character." She looked suddenly thoughtful, "I have a scar you wanna see it?" Yusuke threw a pillow at her,

"Mom, no one wants to see your scar," he said, Atsuko shrugged then skipped into the kitchen.

"She gives new comers a hard time, sorry about that Talon," Yusuke laughed, Talon very slowly turned her head to Yusuke with a death stare.

"Well you could have warned me," she growled glaring up at him Yusuke gently ruffled her hair from behind her,

"I don't think any amount of warning could have prepared you for that," Kurama remarked,

"Besides, if I had told you, most likely wouldn't have come," Yusuke chuckled,

"And that would be a bad thing?" Talon mumbled then looked away seeming to notice Hiei for the first time. She blinked surprised then her face flushed red.

_Holy crap! Why is __he__ here?_ She thought to herself desperately looking away,

"Hey you ok?" Kuwabara asked leaning towards her,

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Talon, said quickly Atsuko leaped back into the room,

"Alright! Let us start," Talon watched the woman carefully as she jumped onto the couch next to Talon. She looked away feeling the world die,

_All this energy…I don't think I can handle it!_ Talon thought to her self as Yusuke began pulling out beanbags; he gave on to Keiko and looked up at Kurama,

"You want one?" he asked, Kuwabara jumped,

"Whoa! I didn't know you had bean bags, gimme one Urameshi!"

"Eh? You idiot your already on the couch,"

"Kurama, you can have my spot!" Kuwabara said, Kurama chuckled,

"Alright, whatever you want,"

"Yippee!" Kuwabara jumped up and rushed over to Yusuke.

"It's just a chair, nothing to get excited over," Yusuke said slyly.

"Just shut up and hand one over," Yusuke looked thoughtful,

"Hmm…. I don't think so,"

"Wha…?" Kuwabara landed a punch on Yusuke's head, Talon watched in unbelief as a miniature fistfight broke out between the two of them.

"Do they always…revert to violence for the stupidest reasons?" She asked slowly Kurama looked over at her with a small smile.

"Yeah… but it is something you get used to over time," Talon looked away her bangs covered her eyes,

"Is that so…"

"Idiots!" Atsuko smacked the two of them up side their heads, "Is that really a way to act when you have a new friend over? You might scare her away!"

"Like your one to talk," the two of them muttered, Atsuko's eyes blazed, she took a hold of their hair and slammed their foreheads together. The impact smacked them back on the ground looking very dizzy then Atsuko turned to Talon with a wide grin on her face.

"So, what would you like to watch? We've got comedy, drama, horror, romance…" Atsuko kept naming off genre's to Talon who looked down at her lap and clenched her hands uncomfortably. Keiko looked up at Talon confused while Atsuko pulled movie after movie out of nowhere and threw them into a pile. Kurama noticed Talon's discomfort,

"Is there an old favorite you would like to see?" he offered helpfully, Talon turned bright red and seemed to shrink.

"Um…" Kuwabara sighed impatiently,

"You're kind of acting like you've never seen a movie before," Keiko said Talon's bangs hid her eyes as she slightly smiled.

"I…haven't actually…" she said softly there was a sudden silence, Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes practically popped out of their heads.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat???" Atsuko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke said together. Yusuke immediately began shuffling through the movies trying to find a good one while Talon suddenly found herself in Atsuko's arms. _Note to self, never, under any circumstances tell these people what you have not done_ Talon thought to herself irritably. Yusuke held one up,

"Here's a good one," Talon focused on it enough to see it was a type of ghost story. Kurama looked skeptical,

"I don't know if that's the best first choice," he said,

"Talon do you get scared easily?" Yusuke asked, Talon looked thoughtful,

"I think that depends…" she began without feeling like finishing the sentence, the others were quiet watching her. She shook her head,

"Only with a couple of things, generally I don't get scared," She replied tugging her bangs.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" Kuwabara asked leering towards her, Talon's eyes suddenly grew very wide as an image came to mind, _A little girl with long blonde hair walking out onto the street, she turned to Talon with a smile then vanished into thin air._

"No… I'm not afraid of ghosts in general," she said slowly no one but Keiko listened to this sentence with interest, Yusuke began laughing evilly as he stuck the movie in, Talon turned to Hiei feeling very alone.

"So…uh… do you like anything in particular?" she asked somewhat desperately, the others watched curiously to see Hiei's reaction as he looked at Talon's pleading eyes. He looked away before answering,

"I don't like anything; I'm only here because Yusuke dragged me into it,"

_Koenma might have done something to keep him here as well,_ Kurama thought to himself, Talon blinked then smiled.

"Well… if it means anything, I am glad to see you again," Hiei looked at her without any emotion,

"Why would I care about that?" He asked dully, Talon shrugged,

"Well… I dunno, I didn't say you had to care," Talon said feeling like an idiot, "I care but you don't have to, my feelings are only really important to me… if people around me care or not that's up to them…" She trailed off looking away feeling her face burn, suddenly Atsuko leapt onto Talon cutting off her airways.

"Your really adorable, Yusuke why didn't you tell me about the way she thinks things through?"

"Mom I think your about to kill her," Yusuke said in response,

"Hmm?" Atsuko asked then looked down at Talon, "Oh sorry!" she said releasing Talon who leaned forward breathing hard.

"Why did I agree? Why am I in this house?" she muttered to herself,

"Alright let's begin!" Yusuke said and pushed play.

--------------------------------------

It was half-way through the movie, Talon had curled up resting her chin on her knees while she watched the twisted plot unfold. Another thing she was interested in was watching Atsuko drink to her hearts content. Suddenly she felt a slight draft; Hiei and Kurama seemed to notice it too.

"Hey… who opened a window?" Kuwabara asked, Talon glanced over in his direction then froze straightening up. The blonde haired girl was standing close by looking terrified. Talon slowly unfolded her legs putting her feet on the ground.

"Run… he's coming…" The girl said,

"No one you idiot! The window is closed,"

"Then why do I feel a draft?"

_Kuwabara can sense her… can he not see her._ Talon thought to herself

"I feel it too," Kurama, said slowly Yusuke looked up at him now seeming to be alerted.

"What are you guys trying to do? Scare us?" Keiko said irritably,

"Run! He's after _you_ run!"

"Who…" Talon finally whispered, the others looked at her but she did not notice,

"Maybe you were right Kurama, this movie might not have been the best first choice," Yusuke said, suddenly something slammed against the window, Atsuko screamed as the others jumped.

"Holy cow, what was that?" Yusuke bellowed, it slammed against it again this time Talon caught sight of a face then it vanished. The others stayed very quiet Yusuke slowly stood and walked to the window and looked out. There was nothing there he turned and shrugged,

"Probably a bunch of punks pulling a prank," he said uncomfortably, suddenly the ebony stones vibrated.

_"Batakaru has made an appearance! He's a couple of blocks from you!"_ Koenma said,

"Got it…" Yusuke muttered, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood up, "We're going to buy some ice cream," he said, Talon's eyes narrowed telling him she knew what they were up too.

"Oh! Keiko and I will come too!" Atsuko said then she turned to Talon, "Will you stay here and watch the house?" she asked, Talon nodded slowly. Keiko stood up she and Atsuko walked by the others. Kurama bit his lip,

"I'll stick around with Talon until they come back, then I'll join you," He said in a low voice, Yusuke nodded.

"Alright, but just so you know Kurama," Yusuke put a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "If it comes to it don't hesitate to use your demonic powers, Talon will understand," With that the others left, Kurama watched them then sat back down with a sigh.

"They'll probably be a while," he said with a smile at Talon, she watched him silently.

"Are you afraid for them?" she asked, Kurama shook his head,

"Why would I be? They're just getting ice cream," Talon's eyes grew wide then they shrank as she looked away,

"Yeah… I guess," Kurama noticed how she seemed agitated; her eyes were a pale blue.

"Are you afraid?" he asked slowly, Talon shrugged without answering and a silence fell over them.

"You don't have to answer this, but why do they call you Kurama?" Talon asked her eyes glanced over at him, Kurama watched the girl closely.

"It's a nickname, they prefer calling me by it," he replied, Talon looked away again,

"I wondered, it seemed like it fit you better then your actual name," Kurama felt a stab of guilt out of nowhere, he didn't like to lie to her, but he knew it was better then letting her know the truth, _I wonder how she would react…if I told her the truth about me…_ He thought quietly to himself.

"So… how do you like the movie?" Talon smirked,

"It's interesting… I think I would have enjoyed it more if I hadn't had an anxiety attack first thing," Kurama smiled and they fell silent again, they found themselves staring blankly in front of them without a clue of what to say. Suddenly without warning Talon began to shiver Kurama looked over at her surprised as she trembled again.

"Are… you cold?" he asked slowly,

"N…no" Talon said,

"But your shivering," Talon glowered at him

"So?" Kurama sighed; he got up, found a blanket on the ground, and tossed it onto Talon's head. She looked surprised but curled up in it anyway.

"Why did you get cold all of a sudden?" Kurama asked, Talon shook her head,

"It just happens sometimes… like when I'm at home doing homework or something I just get cold," Talon tugged her bangs with a shy smile, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting this to happen at all," Kurama sat down again with a sigh, then he looked into Talon's eyes,

"Talon… are you lonely?" He asked, he could feel a snort of laughter come from Youko,

"What do _you_ think?" he asked Kurama ignored him; Talon looked up at Kurama with a surprisingly bright smile.

"I am a little, but it doesn't bother me," She straightened up slightly, "I kind of like being independent, and I'm used to it,"

"Don't you wish you could depend on someone? Even if it was just a little?" Kurama asked, Talon's eyes darkened and she did not answer. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Atsuko and Keiko walked in holding very full bags,

"We're baaaaaack!" Atsuko called Kurama leapt up,

"I'll be right back," Kurama said then he walked to the door, he opened it and was about to step out with someone grabbed his arm stopping him. He turned to see Talon looking at him with a very serious look.

"The base of his neck, where it connects to his body… that's his weakness," he blinked, Talon shoved him out the door and it closed heavily.

-------------------------------

"For something supposedly weaker then us," Yusuke grumbled, he was pulling himself to his feet painfully after he had been thrust across the street. Kuwabara and Hiei stood on either side of Batakaru they both had their swords out.

"Is there any weakness? This guy's body is like steel everywhere," Kuwabara yelled,

"Keep your eye open for a place his aura isn't as strong," Hiei said, _but there is not any… is there_ He thought analyzing Batakaru for the fifteenth time.

"Hiei!" Hiei turned just as Kurama ran up beside him,

"Humph, took you long enough," Batakaru lashed out spitting acid, Kurama and Hiei leapt away. Kurama lashed out his rose whip and hit it against Batakaru, it screeched like metal scraping metal then it bounced off.

"Wha?"

"His body is like it's covered in armor," Yusuke said, "We can't find a weak point on him," A voice of memory flashed through Kurama's head,

_"The base of his neck, where it connects to his body…that's his weakness,"_ Talon had said,

"The base of his neck," Kurama called to the others, "That's his weakness," The others looked over at him confused, then Yusuke huffed irritably,

"Well that's all fine and good but how in the world are we supposed to do that? If we try to get up close to him he hits us away with his neck, even if I shot my reigun he would just deflect it!"

"You know a way to stun him? That might be helpful," Kuwabara called, _what if that __is__ the way to stun him?_ Kurama thought.

"I don't know…" He answered uselessly, Batakaru laughed aloud.

"So the little fox knows where to hit me? Now amuse me, how will you manage that?" He said tauntingly, Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hiei… you have the Tourp don't you?" Hiei looked over at Yusuke wondering why that would matter.

"Yeah, So?"

"Throw it, above his head," Hiei stared at the imbecile beside him

"You idiot! I am not about to give it to him!"

"You aren't giving it to him, your tossing it above his head so he'll look up,"

"That's not going to do anythi…"

"Go ahead and do it," a voice suddenly said in his mind, Hiei froze, "I'll make sure he doesn't get it,"

Batakaru lashed out again at Kurama, he dodged it but something green spat out of Batakaru's mouth. It hit Kurama's hand and it stuck to a wall behind him. Batakaru laughed as Kurama tried to free himself then he lashed out again this time sinking his teeth into Kurama's side.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, as Kurama's side began to be drenched in blood Kuwabara stabbed at Batakaru's side he turned hissing.

"Hiei…" the voice said warningly, Hiei growled irritated yanking the Tourp out of a pocket.

"Hey!" he shouted, Batakaru turned as Hiei held up the vial, "This is what you're after, so get it!" Hiei chucked it high into the air Batakaru grinned as it sailed through the sky.

"Look up at it damn it!" Yusuke shouted

"I don't think so," Batakaru replied calmly, Hiei flashed Yusuke a hateful look then rushed towards the vial as it clinked onto the ground. Kurama lashed his whip out almost grabbing the Tourp. Batakaru smacked him away sending Kurama tumbling away out of sight of the Tourp.

"Now I can finish you all easily," Batakaru began walking towards the Tourp, Hiei got closer without taking his eyes off the vial. He paused as another figure walked out stepping in front of the vial. Her bangs covered her eyes but Hiei could tell that it was Talon. She lifted her arms and began drawing a symbol in the air.

"Wind, hear my plea," Hiei's eyes widened as the air stirred around her spinning around her figure. It became stronger and blew her loose clothing around; her hair fell out of place and began twisting itself into the sky. Her bangs blew out her eyes uncovered, they were tightly shut and she looked extremely concentrated. Batakaru's eyes lit up in fury, his determination for the Tourp at her feet and the girl's death he began to run lashing his neck out aiming for a clump of brinks above her head. Talon's eyes snapped open glowing a vibrant red, Hiei's eyes widened at the pure fury in them. Talon touched the center of the symbol she had drawn.

"Die," she hissed the wind around her hit Batakaru's neck in the right spot in the shape of the symbol she had drawn. Batakaru reared back howling as it seeped into him, blood dripped down his chest.

"Hiei!" Hiei did not hesitate and sliced the giant's neck and head off. Batakaru fell backwards twitched once, then was dead. Hiei turned to Talon, she watched him warily as her eyes died down to a dull blue.

"I didn't want to kill him…" her voice trailed off, she bowed slightly to him. She picked the Tourp up and tossed it to him and then turned

"How did you do that?" Hiei asked slowly, Talon hesitated

"Ask Yusuke," then she vanished, not even Hiei could track her movements but he could still sense her. The girl was definitely mysterious, and Hiei saw that he had been lucky the night he met her. If she had suspected him as a demon, she probably would not have held back. Slowly Hiei went back to the others _an interesting human indeed_ He thought to himself.

-----------------------------

Talon went quickly back to Yusuke's house; she had snuck out so she had to get back before the other two noticed. She slipped into the living room and collapsed onto the couch just as Atsuko popped her head into the room.

"Hey Talon help us out with this will you?" Talon got up and stepped into the kitchen. "What kind would you like?" Talon stared wide-eyed at the arrangement of ice cream.

"How…many did you buy?!" she asked slightly horrified,

"Just a few favorites!" Atsuko said with a bright smile, Keiko watched amused as Talon looked away,

"A few?" she asked the air her voice cracking, the door opened and Yusuke's voice traveled to them.

"We're baaack," he called,

"We're in the kitchen!" Atsuko called, Kurama and Yusuke came in while Kuwabara sat down in the living room. Atsuko gasped when she saw Kurama's side bloodied up, Yusuke smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… could we get something for this?" Atsuko huffed,

"What did you guys do? Get in a brawl?" Talon looked at Kurama concerned as Atsuko sat him down on the floor then began looking through a cupboard.

"Yusuke? Where's our first aid kit?" she asked,

"How should I know?!" Keiko helped them with their search while Talon pulled out a cloth and got it wet.

"I'm going to be alright," Kurama said slightly annoyed with Yusuke Talon kneeled next to him with the damp cloth in hand.

"Let me at least clean the blood off, if it dries it will be more uncomfortable then the injury itself." She had him lift his shirt so she could get at it, Kurama looked away from her feeling his face grow warm Talon finished quickly, noticing the bite marks.

"It's alright Atsuko, you can stop looking," she called, Kurama dropped his shirt as Talon stood,

"Good, I don't think I'd ever be able to find that thing," Talon offered Kurama a hand to help him up, he took it and stood next to her.

"Thanks," he said softly Talon smiled up at him,

"No problem!"

"Well shall we finish the movie?" Yusuke asked dishing himself a large bowl of ice cream,

"Sure…" Talon said as she went back into the living room, informing Kuwabara to get his ice cream before Yusuke ate it all. Keiko followed her and sat down on the couch smiling brightly at Talon who smiled at her unsurely.

"You know Yusuke," Atsuko said in a hushed voice, "I really like this friend of yours," she watched Talon with a smile on her face. Yusuke shrugged,

"There isn't really anything about her you could hate," Kurama listened to them quietly then he too looked at Talon, she was pretty, kind, and she was concerned for the health of others, there really wasn't anything to hate about her, was there?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The ominous question that sparks a better, not writers block, chapter seven** **I feel kinda bad, did I have Talon slip out of her happy character? Crap I think I did, I was listened to Evanescence when I did that scene… sorry didn't mean to mess her up, she isn't angery emo scary lady…. I promise. Well it is now 2/3/09 I would have had it done sooner but I got a FEVER over the weekend and I could only write for the chapters handwritten, speaking of which (looks really sad) I'm on the third to the last chapter!!!! The next chapter is going to be like halfway… I'm sorry its so LONG but I hope you will ALL stay with me until the end this story is wonderful, I am proud of it. if it helps any, the chapters are like this, chapter 7 EXCITING, chapter 8 EXCITING and so forth. ^_^ thank you all for your reviews, they are wonderful and I love reading them. **


	7. The Amusement Park

"Eh? An amusement park?"

Karin had followed Talon around when the lunch bell rang; she was holding an advertisement for a beginning of the summer festival being held at a theme park. Karin sat next to her and the others on the roof watching Talon pleadingly.

"Please Talon! It would so much fun with you there!" She whined, Talon looked away,

"Doubtful," she began sticking a straw in her juice as Karin jutted out her lower lip. Suddenly Karin seemed hit with an idea and turned to Kurama.

"If you come, then she will too, Shuichii please!" Talon's eyes narrowed,

"That kind of logic doesn't work on me," She said impatiently, Kurama smiled at Karin.

"Sure I'll go, it sounds interesting," Talon stared at him her eye twitching,

"Traitor," she muttered,

"And don't worry; I'll make sure Talon comes along," Talon choked and glared at Kurama,

"What?" she asked in a monotone voice, Karin jumped up,

"Perfect!" she beamed, "Yusuke, you and Keiko come to ok?" then without another word, Karin skipped away. Talon slowly turned to Kurama her eyes blazing black.

"Why?"

"Calm down Talon, it's not the end of the world," Yusuke said Talon sighed irritably, she knew she was going to be caught in the end, but she planned to put up a resistance.

It had been a week since Batakaru's death, Hiei had talked to Yusuke about Talon then he had vanished. Kurama and Talon had made a habit of walking to and from school together. Karin seemed to push Talon to hang out with her more, but her intentions to pursue Talon's love didn't seem to exist any more.

"Hey guys," Kuwabara said coming up to them, he looked over at Talon who was watching the others darkly. "What's up with you?" Talon shook her head and didn't answer.

-----------------------------------

The Friday came a little too quickly for Talon's tastes and as soon as the bell rang Karin was behind Talon in a second. She pounced onto Talon's back pinning her in the chair. Kurama turned to them as Talon tried to struggle out of Karin's grip.

"Did you two bring a change of clothes?" Karin asked,

"Yeah, I did," Kurama answered,

"What about you?" Karin asked tightening her grip on Talon who shook her head. Karin smiled evilly,

"That's ok, I brought something for you," Talon's head snapped back to look at Karin.

"What?" she began, Karin pulled her out of her chair then began to drag her out the classroom.

"Karin! What are you doing?" She protested,

"Shuichii Yusuke! We'll meet you outside!" Karin called to them, Yusuke and Keiko walked up behind Kurama,

"I'm a little worried about what Karin would set aside for Talon," Yusuke remarked, Kurama turned to him trying not to think about it.

"She doesn't have much of a choice at this point," Kurama replied, "Yusuke? You and Talon seemed to be getting really close lately… why is that?"

"Ever since my mom met her, she's been invited over to our house constantly. My mom has practically adopted Talon as her daughter. At first I thought Talon would find this thought a little unnerving but it seems Talon enjoys it just as much as my mom does in her own way," Yusuke smiled slyly, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No," Kurama answered, "I was just curious," Yusuke shrugged at him then they walked towards the door.

"Come on Kurama,"

-----------------------------------------

They waited out by the bus stop after they had all changed out of their school clothes. Mostly it was just a group of Karin's girl and guy friends with Yusuke, Kurama, and Keiko tagging along.

"Yoo-hoo!" Karin called to them, everyone turned to look over to see her running over dragging Talon along. Karin had changed into a white spaghetti strap tank top and white shorts. They stopped Talon leaned foreword looking both annoyed and exhausted; she was wearing a red dress that come a little lower then her knees, her hair had been brushed back into a tight braid.

"Hey Karin!" A guy said to her brightly, Karin smiled at him

"Oh you made it Tori!" Karin replied as the bus rolled up to them and stopped, "Alright is everyone ready?" Karin turned to the others who nodded except for Talon. They loaded themselves on the bus until there was Kurama and Talon left. He looked at her with a small smile as she fidgeted with the red skirt and tried to hide her left arm. He gently pushed her towards the bus, being embarrassed as it was she went on without any protest.

"Talon over here!" Karin called towards the back Talon slipped into the window seat next to her and Kurama sat down with Yusuke behind them. Talon stared out the window and sighed, Talon had been captured.

-------------------------------------

The group talked to each other loudly, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama talked to each other under the noise of the others. Talon watched the others with nervous light green eyes, if Karin began shouting Talon shrank closer to the window, her fingers kept twisting the end of her braid agitatedly. Tori looked over at her with sudden interest,

"Hey Talon, You live alone right?" Talon looked over startled then slowly nodded, "Man I'm so jealous!"

"How so?" Talon asked her eyes glinted with amusement,

"Well… you don't have parents around criticizing your every move,"

"You don't have to do homework or go to school!" A girl chimed in,

"I mean, if my parents weren't around I would eat junk food and watch movies all day," Talon smiled softly then looked ahead of her refusing to meet the eager looks of her classmates.

"If I was where you stand I would probably think living alone was great, but that is an ignorant view which I'm glad I don't have." The others quieted down seeming to think through the information trying to decide whether to take offense or not. "Being alone you need to have a job to be able to pay for anything you do. You need to buy food, shelter, anything I own I had to buy from my own pocket; I only own things I need. Watching movies is impossible seeing as I have never had the desire to buy things like that because if I waste time I'm wasting my employer's time." She stared off looking lost, "But it is fun to think of crazy things to do even though you never get to do them,"

"Is there anything that scares you? Living alone?" a girl next to Kurama asked, Talon looked thoughtful, and then she turned to look the girl in the eyes.

"If I get injured… or sick," She said, "I have to take care of myself and sometimes I freak out, or go into shock if something happens to me, but there's no one there to help…" an uncomfortable silence settled on the group, Talon noticed then waved her hands in front of her face and sort of laughed, "Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to darken the mood,"

"Do you remember a time when you got sick?" Karin asked curiously, Talon looked surprised slowly lowering her hands,

"Actually my earliest memory was when I was really little, I was sick with a fever and was crying out to no one in particular, my mom wasn't around so my dad came in and held me." Talon closed her eyes, "There was a lullaby he sang to me, a sweet gentle song…"

"Can you sing it for us?"

"Heavens no!" Talon said stricken,

"Aw, please!!"

"Please Talon?" The group pressed closer, Talon's face burned as she tried to shrink away from them,

"Alright! I'll try to remember…" She closed her eyes concentrating, her body was trembling and slowly she opened her mouth and a sweet voice came out singing a song that they others had never heard before,

_"I watch the summer sun_

_Vanish fore'er in autumn_

_The gift all seeing is mine_

_Something all men want of_

_The price to pay for such a thing_

_The devil's eye _

_The moon shines down upon us_

_Giving life and giving treasures_

_I see them all to be_

_Even though I wish it wasn't so_

_The price to pay for such a thing_

_The devil's eye_

_He gives what _

_We always thought we wanted_

_Even though we give_

_Our very lives to please him_

_I wanted nothing more_…

_Now I give you my child_

_All The pain and all the sorrow_

_I hope you can live well_

_Without the hardships of life_

_The price to pay for such a thing_

_The devil's eye_

_The price to pay for such a thing_

_The devil's eye…"_ Her voice trailed off and the others sat silently staring at her,

"You are a poor child," a woman suddenly spoke up, Talon looked at her startled, the others did not seem to notice. "You were forced to grow up as a child and left behind the most important part of life, the care free life of a child," The old women's eyes bore into Talon's eyes as she spoke. Talon shifted uncomfortably but could not find it in herself to look away.

"We're here!" Karin said excitedly, some of the others crowded around the window looking out but Talon did not. The bus stopped and the others scurried off the bus. The old woman smiled at her knowingly then turned away from Talon. Released from the woman's spell she ran off the bus after the others. Karin spun around to look at them with a smile; she looked over at Talon's face. "Talon are you alright? You look really pale," Talon smiled and shook her head,

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, Karin shrugged then pulled out a piece of paper.

"I coupled us off and put the couples into groups of two," Karin said waving the paper in the air with a large smile.

"You did what?" Talon asked in a monotone voice, Karin continued ignoring her.

"Yusuke and Keiko are a couple and they are grouped with Talon and Shuichii!" Talon looked at Karin surprised but before she could say anything Karin was shoving her towards Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. "Now get going or we'll run out of time! Remember the fireworks start at 10:40 so meet us back here at 9:30!" Talon was aware Keiko had grabbed onto her arm and was pulling her away.

"I'm surprised Karin, I thought for sure you would put yourself at least in the same group as Talon." Tori said, Karin looked up at him then she looked back at the group she had just sent out.

"I wanted to be with her, I really would like to get to know her a little more… But I would be blind if I didn't know how she feels towards Shuichii, and how he feels for her… Also, I know she's more comfortable around Yusuke and Keiko, and that's all I want for her now, is so she can be happy with people she likes,"

Talon fiddled with her hair uncomfortably watching Yusuke and Keiko look at things on the map. Slowly she let her mind wander back to the old woman, no one else had acted as if they had seen or heard her. _Another ghost?_ Talon wondered to herself _"You were forced to grow up as a child and left behind the most important part of life, the care free life of a child,"_ The woman's voice echoed relentlessly through her head. Talon had not really thought about it before, but now that she was. Children were supposed to laugh and play, live with their parents, play with friends, exchange names of crushes. _I thought I was ok… living like I was, but would you really consider what I have done, living?_ Talon thought to herself.

"Talon come on or we'll leave you behind!" Yusuke's voice brought her back, she looked over surprised to see they had walked ahead of her and they had turned waiting. Quickly she jogged up to them,

"Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking,"

"I figured as much, come on," Yusuke said so the four of them headed off.

-------------------------------------

Botan watched Talon worriedly as the girl was dragged around the park. There was a shadow closing in on her and Botan had a fearful feeling she knew what it was.

"Please… please don't be what I think you are," Botan muttered as she went to Koenma.

He was standing towards the entrance of Genkai's shrine he turned to her with a look of dissatisfaction.

"Botan, I'm really busy, what is so important that I had to come here for?" He asked irritably.

"I'm really sorry master Koenma, but I'm worried about Talon," Koenma paused at this,

"Why exactly,"

"A shadow is following her… which I think can only mean one thing…" Koenma paled,

"Toshihiro…" he muttered then he folded his arms together staring at Botan quietly.

"Do you know where he is?" Botan's voice quavered slightly, Koenma shook his head,

"He keeps hiding from me," Koenma grumbled, "One second he's there and the next he's everywhere, where is Talon now?"

"She's at an amusement park with some of her classmates,"

"Is Yusuke there with her?"

"Yes… but he's not answering when I call,"

"Damn you," Koenma cursed then he headed off Botan right behind him.

-----------------------------------

Talon was grudgingly having a good time. Keiko had taken over and the two of them did things mostly together, Yusuke had taken a liberty of threatening people who flirted with Keiko or Talon. Kurama was enjoying the reactions he got from Yusuke when he teased Yusuke's violent attitude. For some reason, there was a person who called out for someone called Maria everywhere they went.

"Hey guys, you want something to eat?" Yusuke asked, "I'm starving,"

"Sure," Keiko and Kurama replied Talon shook her head.

"No thank you…" she said slowly Yusuke slipped away as Keiko held up her watch.

"It's almost nine twenty, we should probably head back soon," she said Kurama nodded slightly.

"MARIA!" The voice called again,

"I'm getting a little worried, they've been calling for Maria everywhere do you think someone got lost?" Kurama asked looking towards the source. Talon shrugged,

"I'm going to see if Yusuke needs any help," Talon said quickly then she too vanished into the crowd.

"Kurama, Keiko!" a voice called from behind them just as Talon disappeared. They turned to see Koenma and Botan making their way to them.

"Botan!" Keiko said, "What are you guys doing here?" Koenma stopped in front of them with a very serious look on his face.

"Where's Yusuke, and Talon?" He asked

"He went to go get something to eat, and Talon went to help," Keiko said,

"Are you absolutely sure?" Koenma asked his tone disbelieving,

"Why? What's going on?" Kurama asked catching a look of fear in Botan's eyes. Koenma focused on him.

"We believe someone is going to attack Talon, tonight,"

"What? Who? The people that shot at the school?" Kurama asked Koenma shook his head quickly.

"No not them, she's safe from them for now. No its someone with a deeper grudge, someone that Talon killed," A chill gripped onto Kurama's stomach.

"What?" he asked in barely a whisper just as Yusuke came up.

"Huh? Koenma what are you doing here?"

"Where's Talon?" Koenma said instantly,

"She's not here?" Yusuke looked bewildered, suddenly a row of lights burst one after another far away from them. A bunch of people screamed as Koenma swore under his breath,

"Kurama, Yusuke, look for her now! Botan take Keiko back to the other classmates," Without another word they left.

--------------------------------

Talon wasn't entirely sure where Yusuke had gone so she wandered around trying to follow her nose.

"This is impossible," She found herself saying aloud irritably she paused to look around her. She spotted a booth that looked somewhat promising so she made her way to it. An evil chill crawled down her spine she froze with apprehension just as a row of lights exploded. She looked up her eyes widened as she watched the broken glass glitter down to the ground she took a step back. Some people screamed loudly sending a wave of a headache through Talon's head. She took a few steps forward going towards the spot she had left the others when there was a sudden tug on her skirt. Talon looked behind her surprised; a little boy stood staring down clutching the red fabric in a trembling hand. Slowly he looked up at her, his black hair fell away from his large gray eyes they were sad and begging her.

"I… I'm lost, I can't find my mother," He said, Talon stared into the sad eyes, "Can you help me… please…"

"I…" Talon stuttered looking up at where the others had been, there was no sign of them. She felt a dark churn of her stomach realizing she was lost as well but did not want to admit it. The boy tugged on her skirt again his eyes pleading.

"Please," he said, Talon bit her lip.

"I'll try…" The boy smiled then, his smile was bright, excited, happy, Talon felt touched. She smiled back unsurely as he took her hand and began leading her farther away from where her friends had been. The boy pointed in a direction,

"Last I saw my mom she was over there,"

"Alright, lets go that way, maybe she came back to look for you," They walked away Talon turned to look behind her again but still saw no sign of the others. As she walked past people, it almost felt as if they were not seeing her at all. _Odd…_ she thought to herself.

---------------------------

Yusuke ran through the park,

"Talon?!" He yelled running towards the entrance, Koenma went near the broken lights asking if anyone had seen the girl. Everyone said they had not.

------------------------------------- 

Talon and the little boy had walked together into the far right of the park where everything looked broken and abandoned. The silence there was too loud for Talon she gracefully stepped over a metal pole and sidestepped some broken glass. The little boy was watching her as she glanced uneasily around her. She shook her head looking away and noticed the boy's gaze.

"This is the old park," the boy said slowly, "They built it a long time ago but then they started making the other one and this one was closed down fourteen years ago," Talon swallowed as a memory bit into her mind painfully. Talon did not speak the sense of evil and death was strong here, a simple word uttered from her would only stir up any anger that was held there. They had walked almost to the end of the old park when the boy suddenly gasped.

"I just saw her!" He said excitedly he ran from her grip running up to a large building. "They just went into here!" he opened the door as Talon ran after him; he rushed inside as she called to him.

"Wait! It's dangerous here! Wait for me!" She cried out to him, she stopped right outside of the door, her heart pounded loudly as she turned the handle opening the door. She slipped in and without warning, the door slammed against her back. She turned around a frighteningly strong impulse to run came over her. She tried to turn the handle but it would not move, she slammed her body against the door but it did not budge. A strange feeling overtook her as if she was being drained of energy, or something more important. A clattering down the hall brought her attention behind her. She finally turned to see where she was, a gasp caught itself between her throat and her lips. She was standing at the beginning of a hall of mirrors, some were partially broken, but most were normal. Talon caught sight of the boy just as he ran down another hall to the right. Fear pushed itself in Talon's throat as she forced herself to follow.

"Please wait!" she called, a feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach.

---------------------------------------

It was now ten-o-clock, the firework display was due to start in forty minuets. There had still been no sign of Talon. The others had met up again Koenma was telling Yusuke to go back to the others or else they probably would get worried and start looking for him and Kurama. Kurama had broken off from them as Yusuke argued looking anywhere and everywhere. A lot of guys had been flirting with her earlier, maybe she was carried off somewhere, but he had no luck. There were less and less people the farther he got.

"Talon where are you?!" he called, he ran looking a few more places before collapsing on the ground to breath. "Where are you," he whispered to himself angrily. A soft patter of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see a little girl, her blond hair cascaded down to her knees. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was a little longer then her hair. Kurama noticed she did not have any shoes but her feet were practically perfect with no blisters or cuts. She stared at him her pale face straight and her gray eyes sad. She stayed very quiet staring deeply into Kurama's eyes.

---------------------------

Talon continued to run through the house of mirrors following the boy. With every twist and turn, she became more apprehensive. She caught her reflection out of the corner of her eye. She saw a girl, her hair was unraveling from the braid, and her eyes were wide and sky blue. _So this is fear, fear is blue?_ She thought grimly she looked up to see the boy waiting for her then ran left when she was close enough to touch him.

-----------------------------

"Do you love her?" The girl asked suddenly Kurama's eyes widened as the girl took a step closer reaching out and gently touching his cheek with her hand. Her fingers were as cold as ice, "Are you willing to save her?" she asked in a hushed tone. Her fingers began to trace Kurama's features, the sad gray eyes bore into Kurama's eyes.

"Do you know where Talon is?" He asked, the girl nodded, her eyes grew frightened.

"You need to help her before he kills her," Kurama took the small hand in his own.

"Please show me where she is," He urged the girl, she nodded her features now were covered in fear,

"Follow me!" she whispered then took off Kurama stood and followed the fleeing child, "Hurry before it's too late!" she called over her shoulder.

--------------------------------

Talon turned the final corner and froze her heart thudding and her breath forced itself in and out of her in short gasps. The boy was nowhere in sight, she had been following a reflection. She walked forward up to the mirror in front of her fear rising in her throat. There had been too many twists and turns, too many ups and downs, she could be anywhere and yet nowhere, she did not know how to get to the entrance.

"I hope you like it here," a cold voice said behind her, Talon gasped as a figure appeared in the mirror in front of her. She spun around to look at the little boy, his features had been twisted up into an angry smile, the two mirrors on either side of him suddenly broke the shards scattered on the ground. Talon stepped back pinning herself against the wall behind her. "For this place will be your grave," Talon gasped as he lifted his hand pointing at her, the glass levitated up surrounding him. A cruel laugh echoed around her, she tried to summon the winds around her, but they did not stir. Her heart beat widely with realization _I cannot use my power_. Talon stared straight at the boy, and for the first time, recognized him.

-Chapter 7 end-

**I am going to start writing my little notes at the end of my chapters. So here it is chapter 7 hope you liked it, I'm actually making a small video with Talon's lullaby so you can hear what it sounds like. The music for the lullaby is Silent Wings by Secret Garden. I will tell you when that video is up, thanks for reading, look foreword to chapter 8!**


	8. Rescue

Kurama raced after the little girl, she seemed to keep disappearing and reappearing from his view. Finally, he broke into the abandoned part of the park. The girl was standing next to a relatively large building far away, Kurama ran up quickly.

"They're in here," The girl said slowly, "I would guide you farther but my brother won't let me closer," She looked up at Kurama as her body slowly began to fade away. Kurama's eyes widened as she became harder and harder to see.

"Wait, who are you?" then he thought about his question, "What are you?" the girl smiled up at him with a giggle.

"My name is Sora, and I'm what you would call a ghost,"

"I… don't specialize in ghosts… how can I see you?" her eyes widened then she looked foreword and closed them.

"I'm connected to her, and you desperately wanted to find her, maybe that's why. Good luck," Then she was gone leaving Kurama alone to face whatever was inside the building. Kurama closed his eyes,

"If you need anything, I'm coming out," Youko said with a bit of bitterness added to his voice,

"Don't you think that would frighten her?"

"Remember what Yusuke said?"

_ "If it comes to it don't hesitate to use your demonic powers, Talon will understand,"_ A small smile tugged at Kurama's mouth.

"Let's go," He took a hold of the knob and opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------

The boy raised his hand, the glass shards levitated as well.

"Die!" the shards shot forward, Talon instinctively held her arms up over her face in protection. Glass hit her arms and legs, the force of the shards smashed into the mirrors next to her; they shattered glittering all around Talon. Talon ripped a breath through her lips as her feet took flight and she ran.

"Run all you want, it won't make a difference," The boys chilling voice echoed through the halls. Talon slipped into a narrow hall running as quickly as she could sideways when the mirrors in that hall broke. Talon froze not daring to move as the sharp rubble pierced into her face and arms. Finally, she leapt out of the broken mirrors into a larger hallway. She bent down gasping for breath, when the little boy's angry image appeared in the mirror in front of her, Talon reared back shocked as the mirror shattered before her. Blood dripped down her forehead splashing onto the glass littering the floor.

_There was glass on the ground blood splashed onto it,_ Talon's eyes widened as the horrifying picture seeped into her mind. _A blade slashed downwards, a body fell to the ground. "Daddy?" a child's voice echoed. _Talon's fist smacked into the sharp edges of the broken mirror, her widened eyes watched the blood slowly fall down the wood, then it seeped itself into the fibers creating a small long stain in the rotting wood. She ran down to her left down the hall she ended up in another circle of mirrors.

"Another dead end!" She hissed she then spun around to see the little boy walking slowly towards her.

"You thought you could run away from me here?" Slowly his body melted into the mirror beside him and his image appeared in all of the mirrors around her, he gestured around him. "This is my sanctuary," then his finger pointed at her, "And will be your grave," With that the mirrors exploded, Talon felt the sting of the glasses bite onto her legs and arms. The sharp pieces cut through her dress stabbing her body, Talon screamed. Blood splashed onto the floor and walls as her legs gave way she began to fall her head and legs numb.

Someone's arms wrapped around her stopping her fall, through the haze of her pain, she opened her eyes. A length of white hair brushed against her cheek. Her eyes widened as she looked up at a young man. His golden eyes burned with anger and concern as his mouth moved, his words buzzed together like a hum of sound. When she did not answer him, he gently gave her a shake making sure she was still alive. Pain roped up through her body Talon fell back in his arms a cry of shear pain wracked her body. The golden eyes narrowed and turned away from her to look behind him. The boy stood in the hall glaring at Youko; gently he set her down onto the ground trying to ignore Talon's shudders as pressure applied itself to the cuts with glass in them. The boy looked furious stepping out in front of Youko.

"How dare you do this to Talon," Youko spat darkly, there was an evil plant sleeping beneath the building, Youko nudged it awake, the little boy laughed with no amusement.

"Coming to save her only offers you your death," The boy lifted his hand; the glass trembled and slowly lifted up as well forming a circle aiming straight at Youko. "I give you now to walk away," The boy said coldly, Youko grinned opening his mouth in a retort.

"Please…" A strained voice said behind him, he turned startled to see Talon staring up at him. "Leave me… don't get hurt… because of me," She flinched as she slowly forced herself onto her feet. She took a few steps foreword until she was standing right behind Youko. Youko turned back to the boy

"I'm not leaving you here to die Talon," he replied, Talon's eyes widened, _He knows my name?_

"I take it you aren't going to leave," The boy smirked, "Your loss," His eyes narrowed into small slits and they began to glow red. Talon took a step back fearfully as the boy sent the shards at the two of them. Youko turned putting his arms around Talon protectively as a large head of a plant smashed through the floor. It hit the shards causing them to rain down behind Talon and Youko. Talon pushed away from Youko and collapsed onto her knees.

"He's a ghost… Plants won't have any effect on him," Kurama said,

"I know that," Youko threw back impatiently, "But at least I can use it to protect Talon from the glass," Talon's eyes widened and she looked up just as the ceiling broke and a figure landed onto the ground. Youko glanced over startled as the figure stood up slowly, Talon leapt up onto her feet.

"Hiei?!" He looked first at her in her bleeding exhausted state then his eyes turned to Youko.

Another wave of pain hit Talon just as Hiei said something to the fox while he pulled out his sword. _No… both of you get out!_ Talon's thoughts screamed as the world spun. She fell backwards hitting the glass painfully but she was beyond feeling them. Hiei's sword glinted as he pointed it to the boy. The boy took a step back with realization,

"Now that this area isn't concealed your aura consuming powers are gone," Hiei said, "This sword can cut through you like it would any living thing," the boy looked horrified, a blonde haired girl appeared next to him.

"Toshihiro…"

"Run Sora!" The two of them vanished, Hiei scoffed

"Even after death humans are merely weak and cowards," He turned to Youko who was putting his plant back to sleep, "You know how annoying you are? No one could find you so they used me to go to you," Youko smirked then turned to the unconscious girl behind him. He crouched down easing her out of the glass then into his arms. Her eyes flickered open and her lips moved but no sound came out.

"I'll take her to Botan, Thanks for coming Hiei," Youko said with a slightly teasing tone, Youko knew Hiei would not have come if he himself had not been worried.

"Just shut up and get some help for her," Hiei snapped, Youko nodded then left. Hiei watched him with an unreadable expression he looked down and saw something different amongst the glass; he walked over to it and picked it up. The object was a necklace, its pendant was a dark blue stone shaped like a teardrop, and a golden rose was painted on the front. Hiei pocketed it and left the house of mirrors without another backwards glance.

----------------------------------

Yusuke had gone back to the others even though he preferred looking for Talon. All of the students stood around waiting for the bus but they kept glancing back hoping to see Talon or Kurama.

"Any sign of them?" Karin asked worriedly, Yusuke shook his head gritting his teeth.

"Talon got injured, so I think the two of them might go home later," He forced himself to say," Karin's eyes widened,

"Shouldn't we go wait with them?" She asked, the bus rolled up and everyone climbed on. Yusuke took Karin by the shoulders and shoved her onto the bus ignoring her protests. He turned one last time to skim the grounds but saw nothing. He too walked onto the bus.

----------------------------------

Koenma and Botan were still looking when Youko walked up to them Talon in his arms. Botan ran up to her quickly,

"Talon!" Talon did not stir, slowly Youko set her down onto the ground, and Botan kneeled down next to her pulling out the glass from her cuts. Koenma walked up and crouched down as well.

"Well at least she's still alive," He said reaching over to touch her shoulder, Talon's hand shot out and hit him away.

"Don't…. touch me Koenma…" she slurred Youko raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like me even when you're half dead," Koenma said annoyed, Youko chuckled slightly then he changed back into Shuichii's body.

"What exactly happened?" Koenma asked Kurama, Kurama's eyes narrowed but before he could explain Botan finished cleaning Talon's cuts.

"Before any explanations, Talon needs to get home so she can rest," Botan piped up, the other two looked down at Talon and nodded.

"Kurama take her home, you can contact me using the ebony stones," Botan helped Kurama pick Talon up piggyback style.

"I'll talk to you later then," Kurama then walked away, Koenma and Botan watched them silently then they left.

-------------------------------------

Talon's eyes seemed glued shut but she became aware that she was warm then she realized someone was carrying her. She tried to shake off the fog of sleep begging her eyes to open or a sound to come out of her lips she managed to groan.

"Talon?" a concerned voice asked her, she shook the fog again, this time it lifted enough that she could open her eyes. The world was blurry so she lifted her hand rubbing her eyes. She focused on the person carrying her; he had turned to her with a worried gaze. Talon looked into his eyes as she woke up a little more,

"How are you feeling?" Shuichii asked his voice faded in and out of her head.

"I dunno…" She muttered she became more aware that she was sore all over, and there were sharp pricks in random places on her body. Shuichii was saying something else to her but her head was getting fuzzy again.

"I…Can't…" She tried to say but she fell unconscious again her forehead fell against his shoulder. Kurama looked up at the sky watching the moon as it smiled down at them. _What did he do to you? _He wondered to himself trying to find her aura.

-----------------------------

Talon woke up again shortly after, this time she was very awake. She straightened up to look around. They were almost to the school, Talon blinked with realization.

"Shuichii?" He turned to her with a smile,

"So you're finally awake?" she nodded,

"Did you… carry me all that way?" he looked in front of him,

"Yeah, you're really light," He looked at her again with an inquisitive look, "Do you eat enough?" Talon turned red.

"Even if I'm not light your arms are probably sore from being in that position for this long," Kurama looked up thinking.

"No not really," Talon made a sound of frustration Kurama chuckled then looked down seriously, "Besides, even though your mind is awake now, I doubt your body would be able to stand let alone walk,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, Kurama hesitated unsure of what to say. The ghost was doing more then just physically hurting her. Kurama closed his eyes and stopped walking, thinking back to when he entered the house of mirrors.

_The moment he opened the door and went in the house, he fell foreword slightly._

_'This place is absorbing my aura,' he thought to himself, he focused greatly feeling for Talon's aura._

_"She's weak, switch with me I'll be able to find her faster,"__ Youko said, Kurama shook his head and began to walk through the mirrors. After a while, he could sense a very low pulse of spirit energy. He began to run towards it as it got weaker and weaker._

_"If it gets any worse she'll die, If you like it or not I'm taking over,"_

Kurama opened his eyes; Talon leaned forward so she could see his face.

"Shuichii?" She asked worriedly, he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he began to walk again he looked up at the sky again just as a star shot across the sky. Talon gasped seeing it too Kurama felt himself smile as the star vanished. They continued until they were a street away from Talon's apartment.

"Shuichii what time is it?" Talon asked softly, Kurama shifted to look at his watch.

"It's almost midnight," he replied Talon sighed leaning against his shoulder. "Are you tired?" He asked her,

"A little bit," she mumbled feeling drowsy Kurama chuckled at her faded tone.

--------------------------------------

When they arrived, Kurama finally set her down. To Talon's dismay, he had been right she could hardly stand; he held her up while she pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Thank you," She said as she slipped into the door,

"Talon," Kurama said, she turned to him with a smile as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes?" Kurama's mind began to race trying to figure out what to say.

"Are….Are you going to be alright?" he stuttered Talon nodded.

"Of course I will be," she raised her hand in a final wave, "I'll see you," And then she shut the door. Kurama took a deep breath before he walked away slowly. He felt strangely heavy now that the conflict was over, for now that is. He activated his ebony stone while he walked.

"Koenma, I need to know what's going on, who was that little boy, you said Talon had killed him, how and when?" Kurama's questions rushed out he was aware that everyone else's ebony stones had awakened but Koenma was not replying.

"Alright, I guess you should know a little of Talon's unspoken past."

---------------------------------

Hiei cocked his head to the side listening closely as Koenma began to explain. Yusuke and Kuwabara listened as well at Kuwabara's house having nothing else to do.

"The people who shot at Talon and the little boy are two different threats, but they are connected. Talon's mother never stayed around Talon and her father all that much. One of the times she was gone she got pregnant with twins, a little girl and a little boy." Koenma hesitated, "Because Talon existed… the people who shot at the school, killed these two infants before they were born," Kurama froze his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. Hiei blinked Yusuke opened his mouth in horror while Kuwabara sat up.

"No way!" He shouted,

"Both of their spirits disappeared shortly after their death, I couldn't find them at all; I assumed that they found peace on there own, but I was shortly proved wrong. For reasons I cannot say, Talon's little brother hates her. Indeed, it was her fault that he was killed, but his actions about it are wrong. He has been trying to find a way to kill her for years; it was not until she told you about her fear of broken glass did her brother have anything against her." Kurama was silent his thoughts flipping in his mind, _Talon's little brother… he was the little boy… he was trying to kill her… he only knew how because Talon told…me…_

"What about her sister?" Yusuke's voice said, "Does she hate Talon?"

"I don't know about that, her sister has never been a problem, but now it's your turn Kurama, how in the world did you find her?" Kurama took a deep breath and began explaining, when he finished there was silence on the other end.

"Okay," Koenma finally said, and then the stone went dead.

----------------------------

Talon leaned against the door looking down. Her hair had completely come out of the braid and tumbled in front of her face as she took shaky breaths.

"You said he was alright…," she muttered darkly, slowly she took a step forward and nearly fell on her face; it was obvious her body had not quite recovered. Talon put out her hand reaching for the nearest wall to support her self. She made her way to her bedroom without bothering to kick off her shoes. She fell onto her bed her head spinning greatly. Her heart had started beating quickly as her breath came to her harder and harder. _What did you do to me Toshihiro?_ She asked herself, she curled up on top of the blankets too exhausted to crawl underneath them. Sleep fastened onto her just as a figure slipped through her window.

Hiei stood by staring at her body as it shuddered under the strain of breathing; her aura levels were too low. Slowly Hiei walked up beside her bed taking out the necklace he had found. He dropped it next to her hand then turned to leave, he stopped at her window to look back at her. How strange it seemed, when he first met her she seemed so cold, but now he began seeing her in a different light. Some sort of feeling throbbed in Hiei's stomach, one that he did not like; quickly he turned and leapt out the window.

Koenma stepped into Talon's room just as Hiei left, he felt both amused and curious, and then he turned to Talon. When she breathed she rasped, and in the moonlight, she looked like a mangled doll. Slowly he walked to her and sat down on the bed his eyes narrowed at her aura. What little she had was being eaten quickly by her demonic powers trying to stabilize themselves. Slowly he placed his hand on her face,

"Don't die Talon, There are people who would hate me if I let you do that," from his contact on her skin she began to glow, slowly the golden light engulfed her whole body. Koenma stood watching her for a while as her body began to shudder less when finally she stopped all together. Koenma nodded satisfied then went back to the spirit world. Talon slept peacefully and undisturbed, her necklace began to glow on its own, absorbing as much spirit energy it could.

-Chapter 8 end-

**Weellllll maybe it could have been more exciting….. But hey, you now know who the kid is next chapter we discover what was up with that person calling for Maria. As I said I got the vid on Talon's lullaby up ignore my singing please, I was sick -_- youtube****.com/watch?v=sUHFTcY3TpI**** that's the URL. Well thank you for reading, be excited for the next chapter.**


	9. The One Called Maria

It had been four days since the amusement park and four days since anyone had seen Talon. At first Kurama thought she was just recovering, but then the fifth day passed he became worried. During lunch of the sixth day, Kurama talked to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, have you heard anything from Talon lately?" Yusuke shook his head.

"I haven't at all, I stopped by her house yesterday, but she didn't answer. I asked Botan if she knew anything but she said she didn't." He looked away, "But I think she was lying." Kurama's eyes narrowed and he looked down. A silence passed between the two of them Yusuke watched Keiko as she tried to assure Karin Talon was fine.

"Tell you what, we'll go to her house after school," Yusuke said softly, and then he got up and went over to Kuwabara and Keiko.

------------------------------

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were walking home, Yusuke and Kuwabara were jabbering about nothing in particular so Kurama was quietly walking beside them. Yusuke was the first one to see her,

"Eh…TALON!" Kurama looked up just as she turned to them. Yusuke ran up to her with Kurama and Kuwabara right behind him. "Where have you been? We were getting worried," Talon looked puzzled,

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean where have you been for the past five days?" Talon's eyes widened,

"Well…" Talon looked down concentrating, "I've been… sleeping," Yusuke fell down onto the ground.

"You've been sleeping for five days?" Kuwabara asked, Talon nodded,

"Yeah… I had no idea five days had gone by though,"

"Are you feeling ok?" Kurama asked Talon smiled brightly,

"Yep! I'm feeling a lot better then… last time I was awake," she looked confused, "Friday? So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing, and is boring," Yusuke said, Kurama smiled slightly his eyes turned up to a figure that was running down the street. It was a girl with short red hair; she was wearing a short white dress and was focusing on something with a look of determination. Suddenly she leapt into the air a few feet away from them.

"MARIA!!!!" She yelled Talon suddenly looked like all hell had broken loose; she began to turn just as the girl glomped her.

"It really was you Maria! I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure, you never told me you were moving to Japan! This is totally amazing!" She looked at Talon's face, which was beginning to turn blue. "Maria, are you alright?"

"Ma…" Kurama began slowly,

"Ri…" Yusuke snorted,

"A?!" Kuwabara snickered; He and Yusuke fell back laughing their heads off.

"Sara Wait a minuet!" A tall teenage boy came running up.

"Oh, sorry Terence," Sara let go of Talon, Terence froze seeing Talon for the first time. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly pink, Talon on the other hand turned paler.

"It can't be…" He said Talon took a step back as the boy began to run over to her.

"MAAAAARIIAAAAA!" He called; Talon kicked him in the face the second he got up next to her. A long silence fell over them as Yusuke and Kuwabara watched wide-eyed. Tears pooled down the boy's face while he smiled a large smile. Slowly he began to fall to the ground. "I see you're glad to see me too that makes me so…happy." Then he hit the ground.

--------------------------------------

They were all now sitting around Talon's living room, the two strangers sat side by side with large grins on their faces. Talon watched them wearily as she brought out cushions for people to sit on.

"I thought I saw you at the park on Friday, but every time I called to you, you never replied," Sara said slightly whining, and then she smiled, "But I ran into you today, that makes me so happy Maria!"

"Hey Talon," Yusuke said softly, "Why do they keep calling you Maria?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied darkly.

"I wish you had told us you were moving to Japan, if I had known I would have come after you," Terence said, "Then again… it would have been nice if you told us you were moving in general." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara became more interested, she had not told anyone she was leaving?

"Speaking of food," the girls said looking off into space, "Talon as your guest I think you should feed us," Talon stared at her,

"Who was talking about food?" Talon asked her eye twitching slightly, then she sighed. "I need to go to the store anyway, so I'll get something that I can make for you," she stood up,

"Oh oh! Lemme come! Lemme come!" Sara jumped up; Talon rolled her eyes but didn't stop Sara as they walked out of the house. Sara waved to the boys before Talon shut the door. Terence leaned forward putting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Sara hasn't noticed it yet, that's good," he said with a sigh.

"Noticed what?" Kuwabara asked Terence closed his eyes looking thoughtful,

"Maria…or apparently Talon is….different; she's never expressed herself like this before. My Maria was quiet and closed off; she would always be drawing or writing alone. During classes she would stare out the window as if she was looking for something, she would never talk to anyone unless she had too," Terence opened his eyes but did not look at anything in particular. "It seemed that she would never laugh, never cry, she got teased a lot a few people beat her up, she never stopped them she just let them do things to her. She never got angry, never irritated, nothing. When she smiled, it was as if she was smiling with no feeling, she reminded me of a porcelain doll. Beautiful and elegant but… fragile and fake." Kurama thought about this analogy it was true at first Talon was insecure when they first met her, but… she calmed down, seemed to feel comfortable with the others.

"I remember when she was like that," Yusuke spoke up, "I noticed how she seemed nervous and scared, but she never seemed fake to me…" Terence smiled slightly,

"I think I know why, there's something about you guys that's different, and Maria trusts you, which is a big thing. It took forever for her to trust my sister and me… Even then, she never told us she was moving, never told us why she was so scared. Maybe her trust for us was just an illusion." Terence's eyes narrowed sadly,

"I think she might still trust you," Kuwabara spoke up, "Maybe, she's scared for you, if whatever she's afraid of she doesn't want it to hurt you," Terence's eyes widened then he smiled softly.

"Thanks…" he replied.

-----------------------------------

"This place really is amazing!" Sara was saying, "All the food, the sites, everything is totally different from America!" Talon silently browsed through the assortments of food as she half listened to her old friend. Meeting up with Sara and Terence was not a bad thing in fact Talon was overjoyed. It was the explaining about the name thing she was not looking forward too.

"Maria, you seem spacey is everything alright?" Sara asked peering over at Talon, Talon quickly smiled at her.

"I have a few things on my mind but I'm fine Sara,"  
"Talon!" Talon looked up just as a blur of pink hair ran up and hugged her.

"Karin? What's wrong?" Talon asked Sara stepped to the side watching Talon looking surprised.

"I've been so worried! You haven't come to school for four days! Yusuke said you had gotten hurt on Friday I'm sorry for dragging you to the amusement park!" Talon gently pushed Karin away laughing nervously,

"No no, its fine I'm just clumsy," she smiled at Karin, "Don't worry about it I'm coming to school tomorrow," Karin nodded,

"I gotta get going, you better be there tomorrow!" Karin rushed away following her brother, Sara stepped up next to Talon her expression unreadable.

"What is it?" Talon asked, Sara shook her head then skipped away Talon followed watching Sara with concern.

------------------------------------

"So we haven't been properly introduced," Terence said,

"I'm Yusuke,"

"Kuwabara,"

"I'm Shuichii," Terence grinned widely, he sat up straighter his hand made an L shape he put his chin in the curve of the L.

"My name is Terence as you well know, and I am Talon's fiancée!" He smiled showing his teeth and he seemed to sparkle. Kuwabara leapt back looking surprised while a cold silence fell over Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the sparkling boy in contempt.

"Are you saying you're going to marry my little sister with out my say-so?" he growled.

"Eh?" Terence said his eyes widened with surprise. Suddenly Terence pitched forward and his ears were grabbed and yanked to the side.

"I'm what now?" Talon asked a flame seemed to surround her; Terence looked up at her breaking out into sweat.

"Oh your back are you?" he asked sheepishly,

"I am, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread lies about me everywhere you go," Talon growled Sara walked in behind them laughing.

"Wouldn't it be weird if you two did get married?" She asked, Talon turned to her,

"Obviously, I wouldn't marry this idiot,"

"That hurts Maria," Terence whined Yusuke chuckled then conked Kurama in the head.

"Hey Talon how about this nerd?" He asked Kurama's face turned red his mouth opened in protest. Talon glared at Yusuke and did not answer; she spun around quickly.

"I'll go make something to eat," She said darkly, Sara peered at her face then she smiled teasingly.

"Hey Maria your face is really red," Sara said, Talon quickly walked into the kitchen ignoring the others.

While Talon cooked, the others got to know each other better. Terence was into sports as well as acting and singing. Sara was a straight A student and a favorite amongst teachers. When she said this Talon coughed, it sounded like she had said suck-up, which earned a punch on top of her head from Sara.

"All right you guys its done, but you have to eat it in here" Talon said Sara and Terence leapt up.

"Alright!" They cheered and rushed into the kitchen right after Talon, Kuwabara leaned close to the others lowering his voice.

"Ya know what I wonder? What if the reason Talon is so small, is because she is a horrible cook? She probably doesn't eat because she can't stand her own cooking." Kuwabara and Yusuke shuddered slightly Kurama narrowed his eyes at the other two.

"Guys…" he began but Yusuke cut him off.

"You may be right Kuwabara maybe we should politely refuse,"

"Anything you two do will not be polite," Kurama muttered, slowly Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the kitchen cautiously with Kurama behind them. Talon turned to them looking a little confused.

"You sure took your sweet time," Talon said watching them curiously, there were bowls of noodles set out for the three of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara picked up a bowl looking at them suspiciously. Talon raised an eyebrow as Yusuke poked at them while Kuwabara sniffed his. Kurama sighed picking up the third bowl he leaned against the wall opposite the other two and watched them. Kurama wondered the same thing though; he had actually carried Talon so he knew she weighed about the same as a feather pillow. Sara and Terence were watching the other two as well, had they actually tried Talon's cooking before? Yusuke looked up at Sara and Terence who smiled at him.

Yusuke swallowed then he slowly raised the noodles to his mouth. Kuwabara watched intensely.

"No need to make it so epic, they're just noodles," Talon said with an annoyed frown. Quickly Yusuke shoved the noodles into his mouth he looked dead surprised.

"They're delicious!" He said in wonder Talon smirked.

"Is that a compliment or an insult," she asked,

"But… If you're this good of a cook why are you so tiny?" Kuwabara asked shoving the food into his face Talon looked puzzled.

"It's because all the calories go to her boobs," Sara spoke up, Talon's jaw dropped.

"Sara!"

"That would make sense," Yusuke said his eyes inspecting Talon's chest, her face turned bright red and she squirmed away from his gaze.

"Shut up and eat your friggen noodles!" She snapped her voice rising slightly,

"No need to yell," Terence replied Talon slumped against the wall.

"Why am I being tortured in my own house?" she muttered, Kurama laughed nervously feeling his own face heat up having a Youko in his head teasing him.

When they were almost done, there was a strange sound out in the living room. everyone quieted down listening. A sound like tearing cloth echoed around them then a thump. Talon set her bowl down very slowly then headed out of the kitchen, the others followed her. Talon looked around her body ridged with apprehension, her eyes settled on a teddy bear that was laying face down on the ground.

"Cordiroy?" she said softly, slowly she walked to him and picked the bear up off the ground. She turned it around, her breath caught in her throat. A long jagged cut ran from one end of his face to the other, it looked like it had been slashed with a dull knife.

"Isn't that the bear that your mother gave you when you were born?" Sara asked looking over Talon's shoulder. Talon nodded slowly feeling her mouth become dry,

"Aw! He's so cute," Kuwabara crooned,

"Why was he on the ground?" Terence asked, "And where did that slash mark come from?"

"I don't know… it wasn't there earlier," Talon said shaking her head Sara clapped her hands together.

"I know! Aliens are behind it!"

"That's not it at all!" Talon said sounding agitated, she dropped the bear onto the ground her eyes growing wide. She turned to them with a bright smile but her face had turned very pale. "You know it was really nice to have you guys over but you gotta go," She shoved Kuwabara, Sara, and Terence, she didn't notice Yusuke and Kurama glance at each other then slip off into the kitchen.

"Maria we're leaving tomorrow," Sara said pulling out a piece of paper from her purse and began writing things down, "It would be great if you could say goodbye to us, please?"

"Yeah, sure, of course!" Talon snatched the paper from Sara while her voice raised an octave.

"Your acting kind of strange, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked, Talon laughed a short fake laugh.

"Of course I am! I'll see you all tomorrow bye!" She slammed the door shut and locked the door. She heard something shatter in the kitchen she spun around.

"Yusuke you klutz," Kurama said in a low voice,

"It's not my fault I swear I didn't touch it!" Yusuke defended bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl that had fallen. Talon stepped into the room her eyes were a light blue.

"What are you guys still doing here?!" She stepped behind them shoving them to the doorway, "Trust me you have to get out here now!" They both could feel how bad she was trembling as they made it to the doorway.

"Talon do you know what's going on?" Yusuke managed to grunt Talon nodded vigorously.

"My little brother…" She said hoarsely Yusuke stepped to the side causing Talon to fall in front of them. She spun around to look at them her eyes were now an even lighter blue. Yusuke looked over her head just as a little boy stepped into the circle of cushions.

"Talon!" He warned she spun around again looking at the boy.

"Toshihiro…" She whispered, the boy glared at her with an evil grin,

"Hello again older sister,"

-Chapter 9 end-

**Ta da! Another chapter! Now we know who the crap Maria was, anyways, next time…. *****evil giggle***** Chapter 10 is a little longer so I'll get that up in a few days, thanks for reading and I hope I get reviews! I enjoy reading them and they make me happy ^_^ thank you for helping me get this done!**


	10. Toshihiro's Peace

Kurama and Yusuke stepped in front of Talon protectively Toshihiro stared past them glaring into Talon's eyes. As a deathly cold silence filled the room, Yusuke activated his ebony stone.

"_Koenma, we need some help __now,__" _he muttered under his breath.

"Please you guys… get out…" Talon said in a low, begging voice Yusuke shook his head at her while the young ghost began walking forward.

"The only reason she killed us is because of your existence. We would have lived if it wasn't because of you!" He spoke harshly sending out a powerful blast of spirit energy. The blast wracked the air, Yusuke's loose shirt blew around, a globe sitting on a shelf fell shattering onto the ground, glitter, water, and glass spread over the floor. Talon stepped forward her hair flying around her face her eyes narrowing almost angrily.

"Toshihiro! Listen to me! That's not the whole truth!" She shouted over the currents of energy.

"SHUT UP!" Toshihiro yelled a window shuddered Talon stepped back her eyes widening in fear. Toshihiro laughed, "What's the matter older sister?"

"Toshihiro…" Talon said her voice low and strained, "Stop it," Toshihiro laughed again.

"Even if your trying to hide it, your eyes betray how frightened you are," He taunted "I thought you were stronger then this," Talon's shoulders arched upwards slightly.

"I'm only human Toshihiro," She said forebodingly Toshihiro's eyes flashed.

"You're far from human," he snarled, Kurama and Yusuke's eyes widened and they glanced back at the girl behind them. She breathed in her eyes darkening from a light blue to a darker blue.

"Whoa wait! What does he mean by your not human?" Yusuke asked, Talon's eyes narrowed then they slowly closed.

"I am human… But…I…," she said softly, her eyes opened and she bit her lip, blood trickled down from her lips. "Toshihiro…"

Her brother cut her off by raising his hand, his energy absorbed into his outstretched fingers. "Die, older sister. Feel my pain," he hissed. Just then, a blast of bright light sliced through the air behind Talon. She, Kurama, and Yusuke turned to see Koenma and Botan stepped through the portal.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you," Koenma grumbled while Talon sighed in relief.

"Koenma!" She said breathlessly. Quickly they all vanished into the portal and it closed behind them.

Toshihiro stood silently staring at the empty space as a smile twisted his features. Then he vanished as well, leaving a cold, damp, feeling in Talon's apartment.

--------------------------------

There was only a white light shining blindly into Talon's eyes before she shut them tightly. She had felt the pressure and warmth of someone holding onto her wrist, but it had suddenly vanished.

Finally, the light died away and Talon felt a cold, hard substance pressing against her cheek. She opened her eyes blinking them a few times to make sure they were open; all she could see was darkness. With a small groan, she sat up onto her knees.

"Botan?" She called out; her voice echoed and was followed by the sound of dripping water, "Koenma? Yusuke!" no one replied. A deathly fear clamped onto her stomach, squeezing it tightly inside her. "Shuichi?" her voice cracked slightly.

The sound of something scraping against dirt echoed behind her, with a gasp she stood as she spun around. "Who's there?!" she called; her heart began to beat wildly. The sound came again, closer this time. Talon took several steps back her eyes narrowing into a determined glare.

_'Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you,' _a voice whispered into her mind, despite herself Talon relaxed suddenly feeling warmth from the unknown being. Talon sensed more than saw a hand beckoning her to follow then the presence began to move away from her.

"W…wait! I was with four others, are they all right?" The being did not answer just continued to move away. Talon scrambled to follow making sure to keep a safe distance away. "Three boys, one girl they look like," Talon stopped realizing she couldn't remember what her companions had looked like, the individual did not reply anyway so Talon decided it didn't matter, "Where am I?" Talon tried, but again the figure said nothing forcing Talon to continue her chase. She realized that they were suddenly going downhill when she tripped on some unknown object and her body pitched foreword. She yelped slightly as she tumbled downward ending up skidding her face on something sharp at the bottom. The individual came up behind her, Talon had a distinct feeling they were trying not to laugh. She pulled herself into a sitting position trying to place where her companion was heading, but he had stopped.

_'What's in front of us?'_ the voice asked, Talon realized the voice was familiar but she could not remember who it was. She placed her hand on the ground, if felt like rich soil, and as her hand moved foreword she felt it grow damp. The smell of earth wafted up to her nose when suddenly something lapped up to her fingers. Her hand sprung back in surprise, the being beside her wanted to laugh again but still did not. Talon reached out again touching the substance when she realized what it was.

"Water?" she questioned aloud, she sensed the being nod, "Why can't I see it?" she wondered. The being refused to answer as he walked foreword. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, his foot hit the water's surface and a light lit up beneath his foot. Talon's eyes widened as she caught sight of a man with long silver hair walking into the water.

_A little girl of the age of three stared up at the same man as rain hit her mercilessly; her green eyes were wide as she trembled. _Talon gasped as the memory cleared up in her mind and the light faded away. "You are!" she said in realization, the figure continued to walk away on top of the water's surface, with each step the water turned into a small light, but it died almost immediately. Talon stood up onto her feet taking a few steps foreword but stopped when she could feel the water at her feet. "Wait!" she cried out to him, the figure stopped and turned around slowly. The details of fox ears and a tail were suddenly clearer to Talon.

_'Don't fear, come,'_ the voice whispered, Talon stared down where the water should have been. _I'll sink… and possibly drown! _ A voice spoke up in the back of her head; Talon swallowed feeling her throat become raw. She breathed in slowly then ran; her feet hit the glass surface of water. The light shined as she stepped, but brighter than the fox's, it glowed even after she stepped away. It began to soak itself everywhere Talon stopped in wonder watching as a lake appeared, lighted by her light. She turned to see the figure at the edge across from her watching silently. Before she could move towards him again though, she fell through the water. Her mouth gaped open as the golden water swallowed her and she began to float downward. She twisted herself around so she could swim properly when her eyes caught sight of something interesting down on the bottom of the lake. She paddled downwards making her way to the set of five figures down below. She landed on the bottom and stepped onto it, it was strange to be standing on something solid when she was surrounded by liquid, but that thought only skipped across her mind before she focused on the sight before her.

The lake's bottom seemed like it was made of a multicolored diamond, a girl lay sprawled on it. Her pale face was covered in sweat and framed with light brown hair. A blue haired girl sat next to her looking very much alarmed as she held onto the girl's wrist, checking for a pulse of some sort. A brown hair boy stood a little a way's from the group, his face was deathly pale as her looked sick with worry, _well_ Talon thought _as sick as one can look with a pacifier in his face_. Her gaze fell on a boy with spiky black hair who was leaned over the girl. He looked serious, almost alarmingly so. Talon looked curiously at the red haired boy; he was kneeling next to the girl holding her hand up to his face. His eyes were closed but there were worried creases in his face. Talon cocked her head he seemed familiar to her. Suddenly the Blue haired one shouted her face growing pale. The red haired eyes snapped open and he looked at her startled, he looked down at the seemingly dead girl beside him, his mouth moved as he said a name, it moved again. His eyes shut again as he seemed to scream the name, Talon looked down at the girl and finally took in her appearance. "Oh," she said finally figuring it out. She began to move through the body of water and then knelt down touching the hand of her shell. Talon's soul looked up to see the man watching her again. Her eyelids descended slightly as she was sucked back into her body. _Goodbye_ the thought echoed around her as everything spun away.

-------------------------------------------

"Wait! Her pulse is starting back up!" _Botan…? _

"Talon please wake up!" _Yusuke?!_

"Talon?" The next voice said somewhat desperately, _Shuichii…_ With each thought, Talon's mind cleared and her eyes fluttered open.

She tried to move but her body felt strangely heavy. Koenma knelt down next to her; Talon remembered she was mad at him. Some how she shook someone off of her hand, then she punched Koenma. He jerked back his eyes narrowing.

"Yep, she's alive alright," he said with a slight growl, Talon sat up shaking her head clearing away the haze of a headache. Botan suddenly glomped her, squeezing Talon tightly.

"I was so scared! You were so pale I mean paler then usual. Koenma thought that maybe your soul got lost on the way, and then your heart stopped beating!" Somehow Talon made out the words that Botan blubbered she patted Botan on the back.

"I don't die easily Botan, now gettoffame,"

"Oh Sorry!" Botan leapt back, "Didn't mean to smother you," Talon half smiled at her then her gaze turned to Koenma who was staring at her with eyes that seemed hurt.

"Why do you hate me?" Koenma asked,

"You want a list?" Talon asked skeptically, Koenma turned away sulkingly Botan laughed at his expression.

"Have you forgotten?" She asked,

"Forgotten what?" Yusuke asked her, Kurama looked up at Botan as well.

"When Talon was living with me Koenma used to torment her all the time, it doesn't really surprise me she doesn't like him. Especially when he wasn't in his human form he found ways to hurt her feelings." Koenma turned then

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! She was just crybaby," he snapped. He realized his blunder when Talon's eyes narrowed into slits and turned a dangerous black. "I ment… you had tender feelings,"

"Got rid of those real fast didn't you?" Talon said in a deathly hiss. Koenma shrank away from her; Talon could not help but smile at that. She looked up finally taking in her surroundings. They were in some kind of pocket, it was a rounded room made with an off-white glass. Patches of sparkly colors were here and there, mostly on the ground. "Where are we?" Talon finally asked. Kurama's eyes darkened slightly as he offered her a hand.

"We aren't entirely sure ourselves," He answered holding tightly to her until she stabilized herself. Koenma stood up folding his arms.

"My guess is that while we were traveling to the spirit world your brother intercepted us and attacked you. Being in between worlds can weaken someone so I figured that you probably had died. Toshihiro put us in a pocket of space that he created in the mean time. I am actually surprised that your soul made it back, usually when someone gets separated like that they never find themselves again." Talon some what smiled at this,

"Someone of my past led me back…" Talon looked up into Koenma's eyes, the two of them were silent until Talon turned away and walked to the edge of the diamond. She tapped the structure, "That kid has got to get a new hobby," she finally muttered.

"I think that's the least of our problems," Koenma said his eye twitching slightly. Yusuke walked up to a wall in the opposite direction of Talon.

"So… Why exactly was Toshihiro killed anyway?" He asked while he examined the structure. Talon froze, a cold silence fell over them, and Yusuke turned looking confused.

"That's…" Koenma began glancing over at Talon her body was ridged and trembling. Kurama blinked in surprise as she curled her hand into a fist.

"Because she didn't want him to be cursed, seeing as I was the first born," Talon said in a low voice. Kurama moved closer to her,

"She?" He asked, there was suddenly a loud crunching noise, and then a wall shot up between Talon and the others. Talon spun around with a look of angry horror on her face.

"TALON!" The wall turned a more solid color, completely shutting the others out. Kurama smacked his fist against it. "Talon!" he called out. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Koenma! Who is "she" who ordered Toshihiro dead?!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Talon had been leaning against a wall, but when the others had been shut out she fell backwards onto the ground as her pocket of space seemed to extend. Toshihiro stood in the middle of the new floor watching her with a satisfied smirk. Her eyes narrowed as her walked towards her.

"What now? You're all alone, just like I was when Sora and I were executed for your benefit,"

"Toshihiro, what has happened to you? Surely you aren't so blind that you didn't see what she did to me after killing you." Toshihiro ignored her comment. Instead, he lifted his and slowly curled his fingers as if he was grabbing something. Energy formed into his palm as he stared at Talon over his fingertips.

"Lets dual…" His hand went behind him in a pitchers stance, "Shall we?" He threw the ball. Talon outstretched her fingers causing the air to freeze in a shield, when the ball hit it; it fell apart into wisps of smoke then vanished. Talon lowered her arm,

"Toshihiro, please, I don't want to fight you, I really don't," Toshihiro sent another blast, Talon sighed in defeat, "very well little brother," she said in a voice so low it echoed, her eyes flashed as she raised her hand, she changed the air particles into water then threw it.

---------------------------------------------------

Koenma refused to meet Yusuke's or Kurama's gaze and he refused to answer the question.

"Koenma," Yusuke said dangerously, Botan sighed.

"Her name is Megan, She's Talon's and Toshihiro's mom," Yusuke and Kurama gasped.

"Her…what?" Kurama asked his face paling.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Talon focused greatly straining her spiritual power to change her water molecules into something more lethal, fire. Sweat dripped down from her forehead down her arms, the added heat assisted her. She watched Toshihiro as he began to gather more spirit energy, she could tell he was growing tired, probably almost out of power all together. Before he could release his stored attack, Talon threw her small yet effective ball of flame out. It licked at Toshihiro's attack absorbing it Toshihiro cried out in surprise. Talon shot out a stream of water it killed the flames. A drop of it mixed with her fire and hit Toshihiro between the eyes. He shrieked in surprise and pain.

-----------------------------------

"Her mom… ordered the killing of her unborn children," Koenma forced himself to say.

"Why?!" Yusuke practically shouted, this time Koenma refused to speak all together. Kurama's mind was a whirl, Talon's mother? She was the one who killed Toshihiro and Sora?! Botan suddenly looked distracted.

"Do you think Talon's alright?" she asked fingering the wall, Talon was behind.

"You have nothing to worry about," a voice said behind them they spun around to see Sora, she looked relived and somewhat happy. "Older sister is fighting back," Yusuke waved that aside.

"Sora… do you remember how you died?" Sora's expression darkened,

"Yes…"

"Can you tell us?"

----------------------------------------------

Talon summoned the winds the best she could, she felt spiritually drained but she had one last shot.

"Wind!" She said feeling a cough rise in the back of her throat; "Bind!" the air shot out hitting against Toshihiro tying his arms and legs together tightly. He slammed against the ground, he angrily tried to unreleased the wind, but he too was spiritually wasted. Talon smiled as her brother began screaming angrily,

"So I've finally caught you brother," She walked towards him,

"Don't touch me!" Toshihiro snarled, Talon shrugged then sat down breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Toshihiro… about your death," Talon finally gasped, "She killed you because of me yes, and you are rightfully angry with me but for the wrong reasons. Toshihiro you hate me because I live and you died, but," Talon closed her eyes taking a large breath as sweat dripped off her face, "You have it all wrong, you're the one that lived, I only survived." Toshihiro's eyes widened.

------------------------------------------

"My memories aren't very clear, but I remember brother seemingly ripped away from me… and then I was too. I was staring in a mirror… and saw…" Sora's voice squeaked as tears of horror and ultimate sadness leaked from her eyes. "Toshihiro… he was… they had…" Botan quietly wrapped her arms around the girl and glared at Yusuke,

"You like making children cry don't you?"

"NO! I just wanted to know what happened alright?!"

"In short, the two of them were maimed and beheaded." Botan snapped, Kurama and Koenma both flinched. Yusuke turned deathly pale.

"I woke up to Toshihiro yanking on my arm… the two of us fled from that scene…," the small voice said. Sora pushed away from Botan, she had a dreamy look on her face, "We… played together… and forgot everything… until Toshihiro found out why he and I died… Then he became contempt on revenge."

-----------------------------

Talon coughed again before continuing, "You and Sora played together, had fun, I survived… found food and odd jobs, curling up in anything I could find before someone took me in, even then… I was not doing any of the things you were. Toshihiro… you lived, you and Sora both lived. I had the unfortunate circumstance of surviving in a world that hated me." Toshihiro looked away from her his bangs covered his eyes. "I have a fear of broken glass… because I dreamed… you and Sora's death… it was horrid, the mirror had broken… images shone in each of them..." Talon's eyes narrowed sadly, "and then the night my dad died…" Talon didn't finish her sentence… "Toshihiro… I believe you can live again… maybe as one of my children… maybe as someone else's You never really were alive, I'm positive you can live again," Talon said, before realizing her brother was trembling.

"Older sister… release me…" He said in a hollow tone, Talon allowed the wind to leave although she felt afraid that it was trap. Toshihiro slowly stood then wrapped his arms around her neck bawling, "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…," he said, Talon's eyes widened in surprise but then she hugged him back.

"Don't be… it was hard, it still is, things will be for a while." She whispered Sora walked up to them.

"Brother, lets go play some more!" She said, Toshihiro let go of Talon and he turned to her with a nod. "Come with us older sister!" Sora said Talon shook her head.

"Sorry, no can do there's still a lot of things for me to do here," The two children nodded then left,

"We'll come visit you then, Kay?" their voices echoed. The pocket of space faded away and Talon found herself kneeling on the ground of her living room.

"We didn't get far now did we?" Botan's voice jumped at her, Talon turned to see the others as they looked around themselves.

"Where's Toshihiro?" Koenma asked

"Somewhere with Sora," Talon answered passively, she stood slowly trying to stay on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, Talon nodded as her eyes scanned the area, her eyes caught sight of movement. Her bear sat up on his own and rubbed his head, Talon blinked her eyes grew wide. Cordiroy stood up, brushed himself off them climbed to the top of the cabinet. Talon pointed at him crying out.

"He just moved on his own!" The others looked at her, to the bear (who so conveniently was sitting in a very teddy bear manner) and back.

"The bear?" Yusuke asked, he walked up to her patting her on the shoulder, "Sorry but you're losing it,"

"No I left him on the floor remember?!"

"Its late, and you've been through a lot," Koenma said, "You're probably just seeing things, Talon growled but didn't reply as he and Botan left. Yusuke and Kurama were led to the door Yusuke left quickly, before Kurama left though he turned to Talon.

"Talon… if there's anything you ever need, please just tell me, I'll do anything to help," talon was touched so she smiled and nodded. Kurama then surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. "Remember when you asked about the name Kurama? Please… I would like you to call me that,"

"Kurama…" Talon tried, tasting the foreign word on her tongue. Kurama nodded then he too left.

Talon immediately flopped onto her bed falling into a deep slumber as two young ghosts entered her dreams, a small smile tugged at Talon's lips as they played together.

Kurama entered his home quietly; his mother was dead asleep on the couch so he put a blanket on her.

"I'm home," he whispered, he gave his mom a kiss on her cheek then headed upstairs going to bed as well. A certain brown haired, green-eyed girl haunted his dreams all night.

-Chapter 10 end-

**Ok the ending became rushed because I wrote this whole chapter in one night and now it is two in the morning. I am still banned from writing but I wanted to get this up, thank you for waiting, I promise 11 will be up soon =D**


	11. Talon's Greatest Secret

Shortly after Kurama fell asleep, a figure climbed out of his bedroom's window and made his way to Talon's house. Youko was still worried about her even though the others seemed to think she was all right.

When he arrived, her living room window was open a crack so he slipped in. He landed on the ground in a crouch and he slowly straightened up. The room seemed different, Youko breathed in deeply, the scent was different, _odd…_ he thought to himself. The smell of the house seemed friendlier, happier then just hours before, the feelings in the house was also different, but they had changed for what seemed like the better. Youko looked around curiously his eyes catching sight of the bear. Once again, Youko wondered why Talon had thought the bear had moved when he caught sight of an object sitting on the bears lap. He walked closer to the shelf looking closely at the item. It was a round sphere with an image of a rose painted on the top, Youko noticed the sphere seemed to split in half at the middle a small gold latch held the two half's together. Taking the object from the bear Youko inspected it further then reached to flick open the latch. A blur of teddy bear stopped him from doing so.

"What the!" he exclaimed as the bear dangled from his hand, Cordiroy began kicking at Youko.

"Thief! Give that back, Give that Back!" The bear squawked. Youko lifted the bear up to eye level raising an eyebrow.

"So you did move earlier," He said grabbing the bear's ear with his free hand and holding the bear away from him. Cordiroy punched the air getting into as much of a battle stance as he could while swaying back and forth in the air.

"You think you can defeat me?" He grunted bringing up his leg and kicking the air in front of Youko. Youko turned his head away closing his eyes then he tossed the bear away. With a few flips the bear smacked into the wall opposite Youko, slowly he fell down the wall landing hard on the ground. Cordiroy sprung back onto his feet spinning around, he immediately began running towards Youko again.

"If you think you can come in here and throw me around think agai…" The door beside him slammed open. The bear froze and slowly turned to look up at an annoyed Talon who stood intimidatingly in the doorway. A rod rested across her shoulders, she twisted it around in her fingers Cordiroy seemed to shrink towards the ground.

"Cordiroy…" she growled, "Would you…SHUT UP?!" She smacked the trembling bear with the stick sending him flying across the room.

"AAAAAAAAH," He screamed as he flapped his arms zooming right towards Youko who side stepped him as he passed. Youko turned to see Cordiroy hit the wall face first then tumbled to the ground. "Ow…" he groaned. Youko slowly turned back to Talon who slightly hit the stick into her palm as she glared at Youko through the corner of her eye. Then a look of recognition flickered across her face.

"Oh, it's you," she said turning her body towards his direction Cordiroy slowly crawled back to her and reached up a trembling paw up to her.

"Talooon…" he whimpered, Talon rolled her eyes and sidestepped the bear.

"What's… with the bear?" Youko asked before realizing she probably did not know. Talon surprised him by swooping the bear up into her arms then pointed at Cordiroy's face.

"You see this mended part here?" She asked, Youko had to lean down to look but he did see a fine scar of stitching running up the side of the bears face, Youko nodded to Talon. "Cordiroy was sliced by a ghost's spirit energy I discovered the fact that it had been mended not too long ago, but I also found out that another soul had wandered into the bear's fabric and now seems to be stuck there." Youko nodded; although the theory sounded far-fetched, it made a good filler story for the strange appearance of the bear. "But," Talon said looking down at the bear, "As lonely as I get, I preferred you without a soul," Youko half smirked as the bear looked up at Talon with waterfalls of tears falling down his face.

"You're the one that saved me that time…" Talon said softly looking up at Youko, "What's your name?"

"Youko," He replied, Cordiroy gaped up at them,

"The thief saved you?" He asked, Youko glared at him _I am not a thief_ he thought irritably while Talon nodded down to Cordiroy. Cordiroy looked up at Youko again, but this time his expression was unreadable. Suddenly he leapt out of Talon's arms; he landed on the floor and pointed up to Youko. "You're just like that shady guy Shuichii, trying to take Talon away from me!" Youko blinked, _of all the coincidences._

"Cordiroy," Talon sighed, she then smiled up at Youko, "I'm not entirely sure how you found where I live, but I'm glad you're here. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life." Youko blinked again, but then smiled mischievously as an idea came to his mind.

"If you really want to say thank you," he gently lifted her chin upwards and looked deep into her eyes. "You have to seal it with a kiss," Talon's eyes widened in surprise, Cordiroy leapt onto Youko's leg biting into the fabric of his pants.

"Oh no you don't, Get away from Talon!" Youko kicked him away then continued to stare into Talon's eyes. Strangely, they suddenly turned silver, a color Youko had never seen before.

"Of course!" a voice that did not really sound like Talon's said.

"Really?" Youko questioned feeling surprised and eager.

"No," Talon moved aside and slightly pushed Youko, causing him to fall to the ground. Talon's eyes faded back to emerald green as she smiled down at the confused fox, Cordiroy began laughing rolling around on the floor.

"Tried to pull a fast one and it backfired!" Cordiroy continued to laugh, Youko's eyes narrowed at the bear and he lifted his fist bringing it down onto Cordiroy's head.

"Now your precious Talon is in my debt, for I cannot accept just verbal thanks," Cordiroy snorted then started punching at the air yelling something that did not make sense. Talon' smile widened as she caught words like "dirty, cheap, evil, fox," then her eyes caught sight of the object in Youko's hands. She felt a cold snake wrap around her stomach and neck, Youko was grinning evilly while his hand lay on Cordiroy's forehead keeping Cordiroy just out of reach from hitting Youko. Finally, Cordiroy slowed down to breath so Youko stood up chuckling.

"I win bear," he said,

"Not for long fox!" Cordiroy jumped up onto his leg and began to crawl up Youko's side; Youko noticed the dark mood that had settled on Talon. He blinked surprised and turned to her confused,

"Talon?" he questioned, Cordiroy reached his shoulder and draped over it looking up at Talon confused. Slowly she reached up, took the sphere from Youko, and turned it around in her hand. Her face had turned almost ashen as she reached up to flick the clasp off.

"Oh yeah… its in two days…" she murmured, the sphere broke in half, a soft melody played from the inside, Youko cocked his head, the tune seemed familiar, then it hit him, Talon's lullaby. "My father gave this to me… when I turned three," she said in a hushed tone as she closed her eyes listening.

_It was raining…_ Talon's eyes snapped open her heart suddenly leapt into her throat, _Thunder rolled through the sky, a little girl sat on her dad's lap as they listened to the rain's music. "You're like the rose you know," the father whispered lovingly into his daughter's ear._ The sphere fell from Talon's fingers, it hit the floor loudly the music still played. Youko cocked his head when he noticed Talon was trembling. She shook her head and began backing away from the other two; she was wearing a bright smile that screamed fake.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," She came to her door and slid into it, "Well goodnight!" she slammed the door shut the fell to her knees overcome by pain,

_"YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" a sword flashed as it sliced into the man's chest,_

_"Daddy?" the child's screams echoed,_

"Talon?" Youko poked his head into her, Talon did not respond, she hugged herself tightly while her body refused to stop shaking.

_The child fell backwards away from the cutting blade hitting against a glass door behind her. She watched in terror as the blade swung at her once again, the door broke, shattering against the child, deafening her screams of fear. _

Talon slammed her head against the wall with a scream of terror, fear, and mostly pain. Youko slammed the door as he jumped into the room. Cordiroy crawled to the doorway and looked in to see Youko holding Talon tightly. When Talon breathed it sounded like it was being ripped from her, she was groaning as if she had some sort of stomachache, but worse was when she rasped something only Youko could hear. Youko silently brought the girl closer to him _this girl seems so fragile… like she is about to break at any given moment._ After what seemed like an agonizing forever, Talon fell asleep in Youko's arms. Slowly Youko picked the girl up and placed her gently on the bed. Her face looked like a crystal orb on her darker pillows. Youko gently stroked her cheek with a concerned grimace. Cordiroy leapt onto the bed and looked up at Youko,

"What happened?" He asked Youko shook his head feeling darkness cloud his perception. Slowly he left her room then jumped out the window. One thing rang through his mind as he traveled home.

_"Why…Why are you doing this mom?"_

----------------------------------------------

"Shuichii!" Karin pounced on him in the halls with a wide grin,

"Ka…Karin? What's up?" he asked,

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to be apart of my group for the dance tomorrow," Kurama blinked,

"The what?" Karin's eyes widened,

"You mean you forgot?!" she said flabbergasted, "It's the traditional end of school year's dance!"

"Oh," He had forgotten, it seemed as if many things had jumped at him, ever since Talon moved to Japan.

"Do you even have a date yet?" Karin asked bewildered, when Kurama shook his head no she snapped her fingers.

"Oh shoot… if I knew that you were available I would have set you up with Talon, instead she's going to go with Cori."

"Oh she's been asked?"

"Well of course! He did need a bit of a push, but he wanted to ask her anyway. Does that really surprise you? My Talon is so cute that anyone would be an idiot if they didn't ask her," Kurama felt a cloud cover him _would be an idiot, would be an idiot… I must be a __really__ big idiot then_ he thought to himself.

"Well you're still invited to come if you have a date or not, see you in class," with that, Karin skipped away leaving Kurama wallowing in his idiocy.

When Kurama entered the classroom he noticed Talon was leaning against her hand, her eyes closed and she looked dead asleep. Youko stirred inside Kurama a feeling of worry crossing across him, slightly puzzled by Youko's reaction, Kurama sat down at his desk. Talon's eyes opened to look at him, unnerved by her blank gaze Kurama forced a smile.

"Hello Talon," he said, Talon's eyes focused more and she smiled back letting her hand fall down onto the desktop.

"Good morning Kurama," she said,

"I hear you're going with Cori to the dance tomorrow," Kurama said, Talon looked a little sick as she nodded.

"Who are you going with?"

"No one,"

"Really?" Talon mused with a teasing smile, "The heart throb of the school and you're not even going?"

"I'll still go, Karin asked me to be in her group… so I'll still go,"

"You'll just be alone," Talon was smirking, slowly the smirk died on her face and she became serious. "Kurama, will you come with me when I go say goodbye to Terence and Sara?" Kurama watched her as her eyes became slightly pleading with concern he nodded.

"Certainly," he answered, Talon smiled looking very relieved,

"We'll have to leave right after school if we want to see them, is that ok?" Once again, Kurama nodded then turned his attention to the front of the room as the teacher began class.

------------------------------------------

The two wasted no time, as soon as the bell rang Kurama and Talon went to the train station. Once they had boarded Talon stood next to a window staring out as they headed towards the airport. Kurama watched her curiously, as she stared out looking blank, she was not there, physically yes but her mind was elsewhere entirely. Youko stirred as well, but he seemed to be thinking about something else Kurama had a sneaky feeling Youko knew something that he did not. Kurama followed Talon off the bus and they headed the few blocks up to the train station. Talon paused a little ways away to look up at the sky.

"How appropriate," she muttered Kurama looked up as well to see clouds forming in the sky.

"Looks like rain…" he said, Talon nodded then continued up to the airport. Sara was standing next to her exit with an agitated expression; Terence saw them first and smiled.

"Maria!" he called, Talon smiled as Sara spun around her look of agitation gone.

"Hey you two," she said as she and Kurama approached them. Sara glomped Talon hugging her tightly,

"I'm so glad that you came!" Sara pressed a package into Talon's hands; she looked down at it in surprise. "We're both really sorry we're going to miss your birthday tomorrow." Talon looked surprised; Kurama looked at her wondering why she had not mentioned it before. Talon's mouth suddenly dropped open,

"Oh Yeah!" she said in realization, Sara, Terence and Kurama slowly fell to the ground.

"You forgot?" Terence asked Talon reached up rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous laugh.

"I guess so, my mind was somewhere else entirely," she said, Sara shook her head before she began to laugh, slowly Terence joined. Talon watched them with a small smile as they kept laughing at her blunder. Some how that smile melted into a sad grimace, the only person to notice was Kurama. The laughter subsided as the intercom told them to get on their flight. Sara hugged Talon goodbye and Terence asked if he could give her a kiss, which she declined with narrowed eyes. Sara dragged her brother onto the plane giving Talon a final wave before vanishing. Talon's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched her friends go; slowly she and Kurama left the airport. Talon seemed to be wandering aimlessly until she stopped at a grassy area next to a river. She slumped onto the ground staring out at the landscape her bag had fallen upside down and a pencil and pen had fallen out, Talon did not seem to notice. Kurama silently stooped down picking them up then sat down next to her, silence fell over them.

"Kurama… Would you…" she bit her lip as if trying to figure out what to say, "do you… believe that demons exist?" she asked slowly, Kurama nodded.

"I kind of hang out with them," he said,

_'Tell her about me,' _Youko said eagerly, and Kurama would have, but Talon had begun to speak again.

"Oh yes… you do," She seemed to chuckle then her eyes grew darker as she bent her legs resting her forehead on her knees. "You're probably wondering why I didn't tell anyone about my birthday, I did forget it, at least I wanted to." Slowly she looked up so only her eyes weren't hidden behind her knees. "Fourteen years ago, on my third birthday, my father died, murdered really, in front of my eyes," Kurama slightly gasped taken aback. Talon looked over at him with black eyes. "Last night I found something that sent me into my memories of that night… I was in pain, and when I woke up this morning, it did not cease. I needed to tell someone… will you listen?" Kurama nodded, Youko squirmed slightly a feeling of shame pulsated from him, Kurama was curious for Youko's reaction was not what he had expected. Talon smiled slightly in relief. Then she straightened all the way out taking a deep breath.

"My father and mother loved each other a lot, but there was a strange conflict between them. My mother was a demon hater, she was apart of a group that slain demons, I never really knew about this until later. Her hate for demons conflicted greatly with one small fact about my father." Talon looked Kurama right in the eye, "My father was…is a fox demon" Kurama felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Then that makes you,"

"A half demon, but only sort of…" At Kurama's clear expression of confusion, Talon explained. "As a newly born baby, my father injected me with some sort of potion that basically put a shield between my human genes and demon, it made it so I had no control over which one I'd be, I'd either be forced as a human or a demon. As much as my father loved my mom, he did not tell her what he was or what I was. My father thought that it would be enough to keep my secret safe from my mother if she did not see me with a tail or something, but something occurred that he was not expecting at all. If my mother so much as touched me my body would burn. Her hate for demons conflicted in my body and it was because she gave birth to me that the conflict even existed in the first place. My mother held me once when I was newly born, after that she could not touch me ever again, because of that my father raised me. My mother would not really be around all that much so it was fine with her that my father was the one to take care of me." Talon's eyes darkened and her hands gathered the fabric of her skirt, "But then that day… fourteen years ago…" Her bangs covered her eyes as her teeth clenched together. "She murdered him," Her voice said harshly, Kurama's eyes narrowed in concern as Talon bowed her head letting her memory fall from her lips, in as much, and as little detail as possible.

_Talon sat on her father's lap staring out the window into the rain; her eyes were wide with a smile. Her father smiled at her then looked out the window as well._

_"You really love the rain don't you?" he asked her, Talon turned to him nodding vigorously, "You know, the rain are the tears of our ancestors and loved ones that have passed away. They cry to connect heaven and earth together for us." Talon reached out and touched the window._

_"Do __we__ know anyone who's crying?" Talon asked staring wonderingly up at the sky_.

_"Maybe," _

_"When you die will __you__ cry?"_

_"Yes, and I'll make sure you know it's me," Talon giggled and smiled up at her dad lovingly. He shifted her onto his other knee reaching the best he could into his pocket Talon cocked her head curiously then slipped off to stand next to the chair._

_"Talon, I have your present, I was hoping mommy would get home soon but it seems she's going to be late, and you need to go to bed,"_

_"Aw," Talon pouted not wanting to curl up to sleep; she leapt up curling her arms around her father's waist. "But I don't want to go to sleep! I want to see mommy!" Her father's eyes narrowed sadly, "Why is she always working anyway? I wanna see her more often…" Talon looked up into her father's eyes in misery. Her father smiled,_

_"She loves you and wants to see you too," He smiled brightly down at her; Talon could not help but smile back. "Now," Her father handed her a sphere shape package, Talon blinked then took it in her hands. She looked back up at her smiling father, "Happy Birthday Talon," He said, Talon grinned then turned her attention to the soft cloth. She untied the ribbon and the cloth fell away easily. Talon turned the creamy white sphere in her hand inspecting it. _

_"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed then she looked up at her father in confusion, "What is it?" he laughed then turned it so she could see the latch._

_"Open it and you will see," Talon nodded then flicked the golden latch open letting the creamy white ball fall open. The music played out to her, she stared at it concentrating, and then her face brightened with an excited smile. _

_"The lullaby!" Her father chuckled at her pleasure,_

_"I thought you would appreciate that," he said with a grin. Talon gave her dad a large hug._

_"Thank you daddy! Thank you! I can't wait to show mom!" Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek,_

_"Now off to bed with you, I've let you stay up too long, your mother might scold me," Talon laughed,_

_"Your afraid of mom aren't you?" she said teasingly, "When you should be afraid of me!" she leapt up onto the arm of her father's chair raising her arms over her head. "Raar!" she growled. Her father put his arms up in fake terror._

_"Oh no!" he then wrapped his arms around her waist dropping her onto his lap and began tickling her tummy. _

_"Aaaa!" she shrieked in delight, her laughter rang through the room before she started gasping. "Stop, stop!" she tried to say while she continued to laugh. Finally, her dad let her go; he leaned against the back of the chair with a satisfied smirk._

_"Good night love," he said, Talon giggled and ran out the room,_

_"Night!" she cried over her shoulder. Her first action was to carefully set down the music box down on her nightstand. She then slipped into her flannel pajama pants and her white tee shirt. She brushed her teeth then slipped into bed after turning off the light. Talon stared out the window as the moon's silhouette began to rise over the horizon glowing through the rain clouds. She smiled giddily then turned onto her side opening the music box. The song floated around her until she slipped off to sleep with a small smile on her lips._

"I slept maybe an hour, maybe longer, when my dreams suddenly turned into a nightmare, the only problem was, I was awake,"

_Talon's eyes snapped open, she sat up and rubbed her eyes unsure what woke her, then she heard it again, louder this time. It was the sound of a door slamming closed. She quickly realized she had wakened to a car door. A sound of happiness rang through her chest mommy had come home! Talon quickly kicked off her covers grabbing her hairbrush and brushed through her shoulder length hair making it look smooth. She turned to her nightstand spying the music box. She smiled happily again then took it and put it in a bag full of her prized possessions, A necklace given to her by her mother, her beloved teddy bear, and a small baby blanket, a design of a fox and rose on the front. She closed the strings tightly swinging the bag over her shoulder. Then she rushed down the hallway but stopped right before the doorway deciding to surprise her parents. She giggled imagining the looks on their faces when they discovered she was still awake._

_"Where is she?" a cold voice asked, Talon froze not comprehending the anger in her mother's voice. _

_"Sleeping by now, Megan what's wrong?" her father's voice… why did it sound so concerned, that did not seem like him. _

_"You lied to me," that voice again… dripping with so much anger, Talon shivered as the house seemed to freeze around her. _

_"Megan… I was worried, I know your furious with my kind, and I didn't want that to taint you're perspective of your daughter,"_

_"Taint? TAINT?!" Talon froze as her mother's voice grew loud, "Kairi I am not tainted, I am disgusted! That… THING was born out of MY body! That damned child I called a daughter! A MONSTER FROM HELL!" Talon felt a stab, 'a monster?' she wondered. _

_"Megan," Her father spoke, _

_"NO! NO MORE LIES! YOU AND THAT MONSTER WILL DIE! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Talon heard something like metal scraping against something else while her mother screamed. Talon couldn't take it anymore, she took a step foreword looking through the doorway just as lightening lit the room in its blinding light. Talon's eyes widened and her voice screamed out as she watched her mother slice the sword across her father's chest. It seemed to hit him in other places as well as he fell gasping to the ground._

_"DADDY!" Talon shrieked, He turned to her his face screwed up in pain._

_"Talon Leave!" he yelled, Talon turned to her mother who was watching her, blood dripping off a sword in her hand, a sword Talon had never seen before in her life. _

_"Watch!" her mother commanded, Talon found she could not move so she watched as her father was surrounded in a bright light. Before she knew what she was doing, Talon ran to him. She stopped short when the light died. Lightening crashed again as her eyes widened, crouched on the ground was a man with long silver hair; his silver eyes watched Talon painfully. She took in a tail and ears that were definitely not human she reached towards him._

_"Daddy?" her voice squeaked, he pushed her away watching her mother with fearful eyes. The sword swung again, this time at Talon, she leapt away falling against the floor. She stared up at her mother, her body shook and her eyes widened as the sword was pointed at her. _

_"It was because of you, because of you I have a curse, a curse that can only cleansed with your blood," _

_"Your curse is your hate for demons!" Talon's father said, Talon's mom ignored him reaching over grabbing Talon's arm jerking Talon closer to her. Pain seared in Talon's arm as a burn from her wrist to her shoulder ate through her skin. Talon screamed as the pain reached her bone. _

_"TALON!" Her father screamed, her mother laughed,_

_"This is pain you bitch; this is what you cause me!" she hissed over Talon's shrieks. Suddenly a look of agony fell over her mother's face and Talon was released, she fell against a glass door gasping as blood rolled down her arm dripping onto the ground. She stared up at her mother in terror as the look of insanity reentered her eyes._

_"You will die!" She screamed, Talon gasped as the sword was raised, she watched as it began to descend, her eyes squeezed tightly waiting for the end to come. A strong pair of arms engulfed her and the sickening sound of the sword hitting flesh rang in the air. Talon's eyes snapped open to see the fox demon holding her with the sword sticking out of his back. _

_"Daddy…" Talon whimpered, he leapt smashing the door Talon stared at the broken glass as blood splashed against it and shuddered. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they fled, she saw her mom watching them, her sword covered in her father's blood, her hand dripping with Talon's. Talon nuzzled against her dad not wanting to see anymore._

_They finally stopped moving when they were miles away from the house; Talon was dropped onto the ground as the fox moved a little farther away from her. Talon sat up watching until he fell facedown onto the mud. _

_"Daddy!" Talon leapt up letting her bag of possessions fall behind her. He did not answer her as she carefully rolled him onto his back. He seemed to chuckle at her,_

_"You aren't afraid? Of me like this?" He asked he grunted in pain. Talon wiped her eyes as tears and rain made it harder for her to see. _

_"Of course not, you're still my daddy no matter what!" she said firmly her throat formed a lump and she could not speak anymore. _

_"You're a sweet girl… you accept me even though I'm a monster?" Talon shuddered at the implication._

_"You aren't though, you aren't!" Talon whimpered, the fox slowly sat up then brought his daughter close into a hug. His hair brushed against her cheek, it felt soft Talon somewhat stroked it. _

_"You're like this too you know, eventually you will be," he whispered in her ear, "Someday, you will be able to change into a shape like this whenever you want to, and be able to use your powers to their fullest." He released Talon to look at her. In an effort to keep the moment alive, Talon put her hands on top of her head and moved them like ears._

_"I'll have kitty ears like you?" she asked, her eyes darted around watching as ghosts of all sorts came to watch the demon live his last breath. Her father laughed as her laid back down. His hand reached up to Talon's face and he gently rubbed her cheek._

_"Fox, you are a fox my little one," He smiled at her then looked up at the rain taking in a deep breath that rattled in his chest. "Let the rain be your tears… don't cry for me…" his hand fell… and did not move again. _

_"Daddy?" Talon asked, He did not stir, realization struck her like lightening, "no… NO!" The rain fell harshly against Talon, pelting her with painful pellets. "NO DADDY!" Her small body fell against the corpse's chest screaming as her body was wracked with sobs, "Daddy! Please don't leave me! Please! DADDY PLEASE COME BACK!!" _

"I don't know how long I was there; beginning him to come… he didn't, physically… or as a spirit." Talon's voice cracked, "Koenma finally came and had me dragged away before my mother could find me. He did what he could to help me… but in my state and childish dreams… I left. I ran away from the one person who could have helped me in an effort to find someone in my past, to find that it had just been a nightmare. I wondered aimlessly alone, until finally I went to live with Botan. She took care of me and put me in a school. It wasn't until then that I woke up and knew, he's really gone, she really wants me dead… when Jason died in an effort to save me I left Botan, changed my name, and moved around the country. I knew if she found me, she would kill me. When America became completely unsafe Koenma told me to move here to Japan, it was not until then did I remember the name he gave me.

"For my mother, my name is Jennifer, for my father, my name is and always will be Talon. She never knew that name so enrolled here with that name…" Talon fell silent her body seemed to curl up as she turned to Kurama waiting for a reaction. Kurama silently stared at her; uncomfortably she looked away her bangs covering her eyes. Kurama gently reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he finally said, unsure how to react, "I'm sorry about everything… I wish there was something I could do for you…" Talon surprised him by smiling at him,

"By listening you've done more then you ever could have done, these things seemed to rip me apart inside, and I needed to tell someone, so… thank you," Kurama stared into her gentle green eyes, how beautiful she was to him, probably to everyone, but to him especially. Her eyes shifted into their dark Ice blue suddenly, and he realized he had leaned towards her. Embarrassed he was about to pull back when she leaned forward too, letting her forehead rest against his.

"Do you believe me?" she asked, having her close to him seemed to close up his thinking ability.

"Yeah," he managed to mutter, Talon smiled thankfully,

"Thank you…," she whispered,

"HOLD IT!" A voice suddenly screamed, Talon and Kurama jumped startled, Talon's bag unzipped and no one other then Cordiroy leapt out. Kurama stared unbelieving as the bear jumped in-between him and Talon and pointed at Kurama.

"You stay away from Talon you hear!"

"The…The bear…" Kurama stuttered, Talon grabbed the bear's ear yanking him upwards into the air. The bear dangled in front of her as her eyes narrowed annoyed.

"Cordiroy, what are you doing here?" She asked in a calm, frightening voice.

"Oh, um, I simply came to make sure no one would harm you," the bear laughed nervously rubbing his paws together.

"You little stow away," Talon grumbled just as a roll of thunder sounded around them. "Its going to rain again," she dropped Cordiroy into her bag and stood up just as the first drops began to fall. Talon looked at her watch them gasped, "We're going to be late for the train!" she exclaimed, Kurama stood as well and then silently led the way to the train station.

The two of them raced as the rain began to pour; suddenly Cordiroy fell out of the bag and landed into a puddle. Talon immediately stopped to pick the poor bear up. Then kept running after Kurama; Talon's vision suddenly swam, her foot landed awkwardly as she ran. She stumbled accidently hitting against a man's arm.

"Sorry!" she called to him after she recovered her balance and had continued her run. The man brushed his arm as if something dirty had touched him, then continued on. They finally made it with only moments to spare, Talon leaned against a pole as the train began to move foreword. Cordiroy shook himself off,

"Aw… now I'm all wet,"

"Sorry," Talon mumbled as she leaned against the cool metal; Cordiroy watched her quietly with worry.

"Talon are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but it's probably from not really eating today," Talon said, Kurama raised an eyebrow worriedly but did not respond. Cordiroy did not respond either; he could feel how tense Talon was and it concerned him.

Talon went straight home even though Kurama had invited her over. She knew she had a lot to catch up on for school, they had taken the exams that day and she had only one last chance to turn them all in. Cordiroy watched her as she worked and around midnight advised her to eat. She told him she would eventually so he settled down making a nest out of her blankets.

Around two in the morning Talon finally slammed her books closed, she rested her head on her desk breathing hard. When her forehead touched her arm, she flinched. Slowly she moved to the bathroom pulling her uniform off. She slumped onto the floor of the bathroom putting her flannel pajama pants on pulling the cord tightly it settled loosely on her hips anyway. One hand searched her drawer for a thermometer while the other put her tank top over her head. Finally finding the mechanism Talon stuck it in her mouth while she finished dressing herself for bed. She brushed out her hair until the beeper went off. Talon checked the fuzzy numbers, 102.89, she stared at it, she had not realized it had gotten so bad. She took a tablet of Tylenol in an attempt to help the fever and then she slipped over to her room.

She first noticed that the window was wide open, cool air blew into her room. It felt good against her burning skin; Suddenly she realized she was being knocked over by some unknown force. She gave a meek attempt to free herself from the arms of her captor but realized it was next to impossible. She was picked up bridal style and whoever held her settled down onto her bed.

"You liar! You're worse off then I thought!" A voice brushed through Talon's dizziness from moving too quickly.

"Huh?" she asked blankly, her eyes focused, "Oh… Youko," she said, she realized her words slurred together and it sounded very strange. Youko noticed this too; he leaned foreword and kissed her forehead. The contact both surprised and somewhat shocked Talon. After some while he broke his contact then got up and dumped Talon onto the covers.

"Get some sleep now," he commanded Talon felt like a mindless puppet as she crawled around trying to find the top of her covers. With a sigh, Youko picked her up moving the blankets out of the way and placed her gingerly onto the mattress. She pulled the covers over her head then she turned to look up at the fox. He was watching her intensely; he leaned foreword and whispered, "By the way, Happy Birthday,"

-Chapter 11 end-

**Wow, um… wow, chapter 11 was the last of my shortish chapters; let's say all the rest are long, but worth it. ^_^ what do you guys think? REVIEW me please, I'm breaking the law by typing this up and putting it up you know! ^_^**


	12. The Threat

Kurama walked to school alone, he had knocked on Talon's door but she had not answered. He was surprised to see her already sitting at her desk when he stepped into the classroom. She had a zoned out look and her face was reddened. Kurama walked up to his desk setting his bag down.

"Good morning Talon," he said before sitting on his chair, she did not reply so he turned to look at her. He wondered if she had heard him, her eyes were green, but they were unfocused and her pupil seemed slightly more dilated then they should be. Kurama waved his hand in front of her face, she still did not respond.

"HELLO!" Yusuke popped up suddenly, he leaned against Talon probably in an effort to bug her. She slammed into her desk with a loud bang; she sprung up immediately, looking confused. She reached up to rub her forehead,

"Why does my head hurt?" she asked blankly, Yusuke peered over her shoulder.

"Geez Talon are you awake?" he asked, Talon shook her head a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was up late finishing my make-up work," Yusuke cocked his head at her.

"You sure? You're smiling the way you do when you're trying to hide something." Talon waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be awake soon," Kuwabara skipped up to them, taking the attention off Talon.

"What are you so happy about?" Yusuke asked,

"Yukina said she would come to the dance with me," Kuwabara said in a giddy almost sing-song voice,

"That will sure make Hiei happy," Yusuke mumbled, Talon tried to focus as Kuwabara began to monologue, but she found she had developed a headache. Her senses were confused so she laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes Kurama looked down at her.

"Talon?" he asked in a low voice, the other two seemed to have forgotten them for the time being. Kurama put his hand on Talon's shoulder she recoiled from his touch. With a furrowed brow Kurama let his hand fall away from her then he turned around to face the front as the class became fuller.

----------------------------------------

When the lunch bell finally rang, Yusuke slid over to Kurama.

"Did she sleep through out the whole class time? I thought only Kuwabara did that," Kurama turned to Yusuke and nodded.

"I'm a little concerned about her she didn't stir and at one point I thought she stopped breathing entirely," Yusuke shrugged looking grim,

"Shuichii?" the teacher called to Kurama, Kurama quickly went to the teacher's aid. Yusuke watched as the teacher directed him to take a box of supplies to a classroom on another level they apparently were delivered wrongly. Kurama left with a final glance of worry in Talon's direction, Yusuke took a hold of Talon's shoulder shaking it gently but firmly. She opened her eyes slightly looking up at Yusuke then she straightened up, her eyes widening with confusion.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yusuke asked, Talon looked up at him silently before finally replying.

"I have a headache," she muttered, Yusuke pulled her onto her feet.

"Then lets get something for that," He practically ordered. Talon was vaguely aware of her surroundings as she was led towards a staircase, her head hurt terribly, she wasn't really aware of Yusuke who was watching her very carefully. Talon took each step on the stairs carefully making sure not to slip. Suddenly, a bunch of boys raced down the stairs next to them, one knocked into Talon. She managed to yelp in surprise as her foot slipped and she tumbled.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled, partly at the guys and Talon, partly as a warning to whoever might be coming up. Talon reached over at the railing in an attempt to catch herself but missed. She fell into someone's waiting arms before she could hit the bottom of the stairs. Talon shook her head slightly she could hear Yusuke clomping down the stairs behind her. "Holy cow Talon! Thank goodness you were there Kurama!"

"Talon, are you alright?" a voice close to her ear asked,

"It's obvious that she's not!" Yusuke said with an irritated note,

"I'm fine…," she muttered as Kurama felt her forehead,

"No you're not!" he said feeling a shock from how hot her head felt. Talon tried to push him away but his grip on her tightened, finally she slumped against him. Kurama looked up at Yusuke, "Do you think your mom could pick her up? There's no way she can stay here like this," Yusuke shook his head.

"My mom's going through a major hangover right now, besides, Talon wouldn't get any help there even if she was sober," Kurama shifted Talon in his arms.

"I could try my luck with my mom… but she might be out with her boyfriend today, it is her day off after all…" Yusuke looked thoughtful Talon suddenly groaned,

"Let's just get her to the nurse's office and figure it out from there," Yusuke said looking down at Talon. Kurama nodded in agreement before taking one of Talon's arms putting it around his shoulder, Yusuke followed his example. They got her quickly to the office, the nurse pointed them to a phone while she had Talon lie down.

Kurama dialed his home phone praying his mother would be there.

"Hello, Minamino residence," her voice said on the other end, Kurama let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom? It's Shuichi,"

"Shuichi? Are you alright?" she asked, and edge of fear entered her voice,

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," It was his mother's turn to sigh her relief,

"Alright, what is it Shuichi?"

"It's a friend of mine, she has a really high fever, but her parents… aren't around right now," Kurama hated lying, but he didn't think Talon wanted it publically broadcasted that she was alone, "I was wondering if you were available enough to come and pick her up,"

"Of course, I'll be there in five minuets," she said, then the phone clicked off and Kurama hung up as well.

"And the verdict?" Yusuke asked,

"She's coming," Kurama replied, Yusuke sighed with relief his face breaking into a smile.

"Good… I don't think I would have been able to take it if Talon kept forcing herself on like this." Kurama smiled warily, silently agreeing. The two waited for Mrs. Minamino, Talon wandered up to them from the back, but Yusuke forced her to sit down at the least. When Mrs. Minamino came into the office, Talon was, if anything, sleepwalking with Yusuke keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up. Kurama gave his mom a hug and then brought her to Talon. Mrs. Minamino knelt down onto the ground so Talon could see her; Talon looked up slowly her eyes watching Mrs. Minamino as if she was some sort of predator.

"Hello, I'm Shuichi's mom," Talon nodded to her unsurely, "How are you feeling?" Talon looked away,

"I'm… not sure…" she muttered, Mrs. Minamino gently felt Talon's forehead,

"I'm taking you home with me," she said gently with a smile, she turned to Kurama and Yusuke, "Shuichi, could you bring her stuff home with you?" Kurama nodded as Talon slowly stood. She was feeling stiff and uncomfortable but did not argue as she was led away. Kurama and Yusuke watched them before turning and heading back to class.

------------------------------------------

It felt weird being picked up from school, weirder yet that it was a stranger that was by her side. Talon slid into the seat next to Kurama's mom in the car with a look of discomfort and watched the woman with cautious eyes while they left.

"You don't have to watch me with such a frightened gaze," Mrs. Minamino chuckled; Talon looked out the window blushing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she mumbled, Mrs. Minamino looked at her with a smile.

"Are you Talon?" She asked Talon turned looking surprised.

"Yeah, that's me,"

"Ah, Shuichi has talked about you, I see now that he wasn't embellishing, you are beautiful," Talon blushed again, even deeper this time,

"Huh?" she found herself saying, they passed her apartment and a few blocks later, they pulled up to a house.

"Here we are," Mrs. Minamino, said brightly, she got out while Talon, more sluggishly, followed, pulling herself out of the car. Talon followed Mrs. Minamino into the house, she looked around curiously, it did not surprise her that the house was neat and tidily.

"Here, this will help," Mrs. Minamino said pressing a warm mug into Talon's hands.

"Thank you…" Talon said softly, she sat down next to Mrs. Minamino and took a sip of the unknown liquid. Mrs. Minamino smiled at her kindly,

"When you're finished you can leave the mug on the table and lie down on the couch in the living room," she nodded to the doorway then she stood and went to the phone. Talon watched her silently as she picked up the receiver and dialed a number. Talon quickly finished the liquid and placed it on the tabletop. She stood slowly then walked into the living room; she lay down on the couch and felt herself immediately drift. At sometime she heard someone come in, and she thought she felt someone rub her cheek, but mostly she stayed unconscious.

--------------------------------

"It's strange…" Koenma said, "I thought for sure she would tell Yusuke about her past, if anyone," Koenma, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were sitting in Kurama's living room having an unofficial meeting. Kuwabara looked at Koenma with a look of surprise,

"Why would she tell Yusuke?" he asked,

"She told him about having demonic powers," Koenma answered, everyone looked at Yusuke with suspicious eyes; he waved his hands back and forth looking defensive.

"Its not my fault I couldn't tell you guys, she made me promise not to," Hiei's eyes flicked over to look at Talon's unconscious form, in truth it did not surprise Hiei that she was a demon; Koenma followed his gaze.

"She was injected with some sort of suppressing potion, her demon can't be awoken until it either wears off or if she manages to get the opposite of whatever was put in her. But, seeing as I don't know what was injected into her, to try to reverse the effect would prove fatal if I got the potion wrong."

"Why exactly is she here anyway?" Kuwabara asked, Yusuke looked at him annoyed,

"If you didn't notice at school, she's got a really high fever and she didn't have anywhere else to go," Koenma looked surprised,

"She hardly ever gets sick," He said worriedly, he moved to feel her forehead. Talon smacked his hand away, "is it just embedded into you to hate me?" Koenma growled, Botan giggled while Hiei half smiled with slight amusement. _She knew Koenma was about to touch her even though she's dead asleep, she has some potential hiding inside of her_ Hiei thought to himself.

"As I said, you only have yourself to blame for the way she treats you," Botan said with a grin, Kuwabara looked thoughtful.

"Hey Koenma, I met some of her friends from America and they said that she never cried, or really laughed, do you know why that is?" Koenma's eyes narrowed,

"I'm not entirely sure about that myself… I do remember that after her father's death she would not stop crying, every little thing got to her. Then one day… she came to me with a strange look. She looked me right in the eye looking serious,

"No matter what, I'm going to be strong now," is what she said. Then she stopped, I have hardly ever seen her cry, she lets the rain do that for her. And… she never laughs, and if she does it's not real…" Koenma fell silent then sighed, "I have stuff to do so I should leave," Yusuke cocked his head,

"I have something to do to… what is it?" He looked blank before he and Kuwabara seemed to click.

"The dance!" they said together, Botan looked up at them with surprise.

"Wasn't your last day of school today?" She asked,

"Yeah, it's the end of school year dance," Yusuke said, "Keiko will kill me if I'm late…" Kuwabara suddenly looked really happy,

"I can't wait to take Yukina there," he sighed, Hiei's eyes flashed at him. Kurama chuckled then looked at Talon.

"I wonder if Talon will be up to going…" He said softly, Botan's eyes flashed excitedly.

"I hope she does, I want to see her dressed up,"

"What makes you think that she will be dressed up?" Kuwabara asked flatly Yusuke smirked at him,

"Because she's Karin's pet now, didn't you figure that out? Karin's going to drag her to the dance and dress her up like a life sized doll," Botan cocked her head to the side looking curious.

"Who's Karin?"

"The person that caused Talon to be bruised, remember?"

"Oh!" Koenma now looked curious but shook his head and started to leave, Botan flounced quickly after him. "See you guys later!" she chirped Yusuke and Kuwabara left as well with an annoyed looking Hiei stalking after them. Kurama leaned back onto the couch with a sigh; today had been interesting that was for sure. He turned the TV on and started flicking through channels trying yet failing to find something interesting.

Talon slowly opened her eyes; she glanced over at Kurama curiously,

"Anything good on?" Mrs. Minamino asked walking in Kurama shook his head.

"Not that I can see," he answered before shutting the box off,

"Reason why I don't own a TV." Talon said with a small smile, Kurama turned to look at her with his own smile, one that seemed full off relief.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently checking her forehead; his eyes seemed to relax as he found she was no longer above an average temperature.

"I feel a lot better… sorry for worrying you…" She sat up swinging her legs over the side of the couch; she looked up at Mrs. Minamino with a grateful smile, "Thank you for helping me…" Mrs. Minamino smiled back at her sitting down on the couch's arm.

"You're very welcome. Shuichi told me your parents aren't around right now, where are they?" Talon looked over at Kurama with a strange look, and then it shifted into a look of surprise and realization. _I'm so sorry!_ Her eyes seemed to say before she turned back to his mom.

"My mom… is with a group of her business partners, she'll be gone for a little while." She spoke slowly as if to try to find a loophole, Kurama knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he wondered if she was telling most of it.

"And your father?" Mrs. Minamino asked curiously, Talon shrugged slightly.

"He's… dead…" Mrs. Minamino immediately looked concerned,

"I'm so sorry to hear that," She said sincerely, Talon waved her hand with an uncomfortable smile.

"Its ok, I'm doing ok, and so is mom," her eyes darted away, Mrs. Minamino looked thoughtful then she smiled brightly.

"If you're going to be home alone for a few days how about you stay here for a while," Talon looked back up at her surprised. "I'm afraid it gets cold everywhere but the bedrooms, but Shuichi's room is very large. We can put another mattress in there, that way you won't have to be alone and if your fever starts up again we'll be there for you." Talon blinked then she smiled,

"Thank you, that would be very nice," she said softly, Kurama smiled, in truth, he had been worried about Talon being alone, but with this arrangement, she wouldn't have to be.

"And you say _I'm_ perverted," Youko said slyly, Kurama felt his face heat up,

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!" He replied almost too quickly, Youko became smug,

"Like what? I didn't say anything"

"Shuichi? Are you alright?" His mom asked,

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied, Talon cocked her head at him curiously; the phone rang so Mrs. Minamino quickly went to it.

"Shuichi the phone is for you," He went to it and hardly got out the H in hello when Karin's voice exploded in his ear.

"How's Talon? Is she ok? Is she still alive?"

"She's fine… she's… living…" Talon had followed him and smirked at his response.

"Can she come over to the school right now?" Kurama looked over at Talon who nodded; apparently, it was not just Kurama who thought Karin was being a tad too loud.

"Yeah, she can,"

"Good!" then the phone went dead, Talon somewhat grimaced.

"A place worse then hell here I come," she said, before she turned, walking to the door. She picked up her school bag where Yusuke had dropped it, she said goodbye to Mrs. Minamino before leaving. She knew about the dance she was fine with Talon going.

"It's raining, would you like a ride?" She asked Kurama before he left,

"No, that's alright, I'll just bring an umbrella," He smiled at her, "You need your rest,"

"Humph, whatever you say Shuichi,"

--------------------------------

Hiei watched Kuwabara closely, he did not want to participate in any human gathering but he despised Kuwabara dragging Yukina into it. It had started to rain; Hiei watched it from his perch in a tree.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered before looking down. He caught sight of Talon just as she disappeared around a corner. He blinked then leapt off the tree and went after her. She stopped running and leaned against a wall to breath; she straightened up and began to walk again. Hiei came up next to her and silently walked next to her; she glanced down at him and slightly nodded in greeting. They walked silently for a time when Talon turned to him with a question in her eyes.

"How is it that you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, all of you, became a sort of alliance?" Hiei raised and eyebrow at her question but didn't answer immediately.

"It was a punishment, and still is," Hiei turned away from her before she could ask any more questions. Talon cocked her head feeling slightly amused but understood his action and didn't ask again. They walked to the school where a bouncing Karin was waiting for them.

"Taaloon!" She called shrilly, Karin leapt onto Talon wrapping her arms around Talon's neck. "I've been waiting for you, look at me, I'm practically soaking wet!"

"You didn't have to wait for me outside," Talon replied looking at Karin with an almost annoyed twitch of her eye. Hiei himself a twinge of annoyance, more like a whole shot. Karin grabbed Talon's arm and began to drag her away she unhappily tried to resist but didn't succeed.

"I…I'll see you later Hiei!" She called back to him, the two then disappeared into the vast school building. Hiei blinked before jumping into the branches of a tree. He sat down and looked up at the sky. It was going to be a long night; that was for sure.

--------------------------------

Voices brought his attention back to the ground. The Detectives and Yukina were walking together holding umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain.

"Have you guys seen Hiei?" Kurama was asking, he of all the group knew Hiei's feelings about Kuwabara taking Yukina to the dance and was surprised Hiei hadn't already shown up. Yusuke shrugged,

"I don't see him even when he's here," Hiei leapt out of the tree, "He doesn't really like things with humans, the only way I'd expect to see him is if he fell from the sky," Hiei landed right next to him, Yusuke leapt back with a yelp of surprise.

"I wasn't quite expecting that, but Hiei never fails to disappoint," Hiei gave Kurama a look. Yusuke quickly recovered,

"Hiei! The hell was that for?!" he growled, "What are you doing here?"

"What does that matter," Hiei replied,

"Huh?" Yusuke shrugged glaring down at the short demon, "Just curious I guess,"

"Are you coming to the dance?" Yukina asked smiling brightly, Hiei shrugged again, this time hesitantly. Keiko seemed too impatient to wait for Hiei to decide.

"Whatever you do, I'm going in, I can't stand the rain," with that she grabbed Yusuke by the ear and proceeded to drag him.

"Hey! I can walk by myself! Leggo!!" Yusuke protested.

------------------------------------

Talon stared at her so-called reflection, the girl in the glass stared back her eyes slightly wide. Karin had just finished curling a few strands of Talon's hair and was now doing her own while Talon "admired" herself. Talon was more cowering at herself, she tried not to show it but Talon was feeling quite shy in the dress and makeup Karin had put on her.

"Your so beautiful," Karin and her friends chirped happily, Talon self consciously twisted her hands into the filmy fabric of the overlay on the dress.

"Karin…" Talon sighed, "You know I am grateful for this… but don't you think buying me such an extravagant dress is going too far?" Without looking at her Karin replied,

"Nope," She set the curling iron down, and Talon turned to look at her. Karin was wearing a bright orange dress; it fit her snugly ending at her knees. Her pink hair was curled to perfection, Talon felt a tad jealous; she never could look that good… Karin seemed to be inspecting her as well,

"I feel like there's something missing…" she muttered, she tugged at Talon's hair as if it would ring a bell as to what she needed to accessorize.

"How about this?" Sora asked picking up a tiara from Karin's bag of wonders.

"No," Talon said immediately, Karin looked at it a grin spreading across her features.

"Of course! This will make you look like a princess!"

"And I say, NO," Talon said firmly,

"Please Talon? Its just as pretty as your necklace, and you wear that every day," Reflexively Talon's fingers jerked and curled around her mother's necklace. It felt warm from sitting on her throat. The room was slowly being filled with the girls that had brought their outfits to change into. Some of them were gawking in her general direction, feeling a little flustered from the attention Talon began to turn away then she saw Keiko. In an effort to shake Karin off Talon shoved the tiara into her hair then jogged to help her friend who was struggling with her zipper.

"Need some help?" she asked,

"Ah, yes please," Keiko answered sounding relieved; Talon zipped it up then fluffed out Keiko's hair.

"Thank you Talo…" Keiko turned and froze her eyes widening and her mouth gaping.

"What's wrong?" Talon asked concerned, she turned around but saw nothing. Keiko snapped her mouth close.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Talon looked at her friend, Keiko was wearing a white dress that was fitting at the top and flared out on the skirt, it ended at her knees. The fabric was covered in pink flowers Talon found herself smiling.

"For a tomboy, you really know how to look beautiful," she remarked teasingly Keiko raised an eyebrow,

"Your one to talk, have you looked in the mirror?"

"Yeah… she wasn't me," Talon replied passively, Keiko smiled at her as the distinct sound of music began being played. Girls squealed looking excited, many left quickly to go find their dates. Karin walked past Keiko and Talon,

"Find the group when you two are done in here," she said to them then left. Talon felt the blood drain from her cheeks and the feeling of nervousness began to claw at her stomach. Dressing up funny in front of girls was ok, in fact, it was normal. However, being dressed up in front of a large mass of people who were a mixed gender as well as species, Talon didn't think she could handle it. Keiko noted her discomfort,

"You want to stay in here till your nerves calm down?" she asked kindly,

"Sure," Talon squeaked, she and Keiko shared a look then the two laughed.

"You're just as nervous as me aren't you?" Talon asked,

"Yeah, I think so," the two smiled at each other with encouraging looks, "we can do it," Keiko said taking a hold of Talon's hand. Talon nodded feeling relieved she wasn't the only one, even popular kids like Keiko got nervous. Together they left the room and headed towards the source of the music.

----------------------------------------

Karin's group were standing together not really talking but acknowledging each other existed. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina stood a little ways away; Kurama was trying to explain what the dance was to Hiei.

"So in other words, this is long, pointless and humans could find something better to do with their time," he concluded, with a sigh Kurama nodded,

"Yeah… something like that,"

"Where's Keiko and Talon?" Botan asked popping up next to Yusuke,

"Huh? You came?" he asked,

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world! So where are they?" Yusuke shrugged,

"I don't know for sure, they should be back by now," Yusuke said scanning the crowd then he blinked,

"Wow…" he said almost breathlessly, the others looked over curiously and they too felt their breath catch in their throats. Talon and Keiko had slipped into the dance room and were looking around, they both seemed trying to avoid attention, but it was inevitable. Keiko was beautiful in her white dress; she also wore a silver clip in her hair. Talon's hair cascaded down her back all the way past her waist; a few curls were set in on top. She wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress that ended at her knees; the skirt had a sparkly overlay. The top was fitted and had an overlay that fell around her shoulders. Keiko spotted them after a moment and led Talon over to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, Talon smiled uncomfortably.

"You two look awesome!" Botan chirped Talon looked over at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her face flushing crimson from embarrassment. Suddenly the last person she wanted to see popped up with a teasing smile.

"The last thing I imagined seeing you in was a dress," Koenma remarked,

"I can still kick you, skirt or no skirt," Talon replied icily, "What are you two doing here?" she asked again, Botan pointed over at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"They told us!" she said with a bright smile. Talon looked over at them with a look that would have killed them. Koenma patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, your quite beautiful," he said, Talon scoffed hitting his hand away.

"Save lines like that for Botan," Talon said folding her arms, Koenma chocked on air while Botan cocked her head confused. Talon blinked, "Wait… You haven't told her ye…" Koenma smacked his hand across her mouth. Talon made a sound of protest, in response Koenma's grip became tighter.

"What do you mean Talon?" Botan asked her, Koenma laughed nervously waving his free hand.

"Nothing, you know she's been sick so whatever comes out of her mouth is complete… YOW!" Koenma's hand jerked away from Talon and began waving it to help heal the burn that Talon had given him. Talon had leaned foreword sucking in air. Her eyes had changed to black but were slowly transferring into green.

"You trying to kill me?! I couldn't breathe Koenma!"

"You're the one who tried to burn my hand off," Koenma retorted,

"Because you were blocking my airways!" Botan chuckled,

"You two never stop this banter; you act like a married couple," she said with a laugh, the two turned on her, fire in their eyes.

"We do not!"

"Talon?" Karin came up next to her looking around, "Where's Cori?" Talon shrugged,

"I think he ditched me," she replied waving in the direction where Cori was sitting with two girls, one on each arm. Karin put her hands on her hips,

"That no good," she cursed, Talon grinned at her as Karin fumed,

"Now now, no reason to get all excited," Talon said teasingly,

"Humph," Karin looked about ready to march over to him and smack him across the face when another guy drifted over to them.

"Um… Talon, would you dance with me?" he asked, looking uncomfortable, Talon felt her own shyness leap into her throat but she smiled politely.

"Certainly," she said, he looked relieved then led her away. Keiko giggled,

"We might not see her again tonight," she said with a large smile, she turned to Yusuke tugging on his hand, "do you want to dance?" Yusuke shrugged, Keiko dragged him out anyway. Kuwabara became quickly stiff and held his hand out to Yukina; she smiled up at him before taking it and allowing him to lead her away. Botan grabbed Koenma by the hand and flounced away. Kurama smiled as they all disappeared in the crowd of high school students. Hiei was looking up as if he was trying to avoid looking at the spectacle.

"How can humans stand things like this anyway?" he muttered Kurama grinned,

"You should try it some time maybe you'll learn to like it," he replied Hiei looked at him with a glare.

"You really have gone soft," Kurama looked away casually,

"Your not exactly the cold stoned figure I met a long time ago either," he replied,

"Hn,"

"Shuichi?" a timid blond girl came up shuffling her feet, "Will you dance with me…" Kurama smiled at her politely before getting up and accepting her request.

Hiei watched them leave feeling disgusted he turned away. He caught sight of Talon as she tried to dance, she looked like she was having difficulty and her partner wasn't helping much. Hiei slouched down watching her as she laughed at her and her partner's mistakes. She did look pretty; Hiei shook his head trying to get rid of the thought as it snaked into his head. His eyes fell on Talon again as she thanked her partner and another guy came up. This one's aura bugged Hiei as he took a hold of Talon's waist leading her into a dance.

"Hello!" A voice said, Hiei looked up to see a woman peering down at him through mounds of flesh, she was holding a jar with bits of paper in it and was holding a piece out to Hiei, "I'm collecting votes for the King and Queen, would you like to contribute?" Hiei glared up at her then looked back over at Talon; unconsciously he took the paper and wrote a name on it. The woman swiped it away before he realized what he had done, with a large grin she plodded away. Hiei left the dance room and went outside. He settled on a tree in denial about participating in a human activity.

-----------------------------

Talon declined further invitations to dance and found a chair to collapse in. She felt exhausted although she was definitely doing better then she was doing before.

"How do you feel?" a voice asked, Talon looked up to see Koenma holding out a cup of water for her. Talon gratefully accepted it; she took a sip while Koenma sat down next to her.

"I feel fine, a little hot but that comes with being at places like this," she indicated with her hand. Koenma smiled and nodded but then looked serious.

"What about emotionally…" Talon's face fell and she looked away.

"I… I'm not sure, when I'm around Yusuke and the others I feel fine… but when I'm around other people or am alone… I feel empty and almost as if I'm being torn apart from the inside…" Koenma's eyes narrowed in concern, he stood up and gave Talon a hug. Talon buried her face in his arm breathing in the familiar scent.

"I'm sorry…" He said gently,

"Thank you Koenma," she replied softly, then he let go of her.

"If you think you'll be alright I'll allow you to stay, however, if your fever even slightly starts to come back, you're going home," Talon sniggered before grinning up at Koenma.

"You're so paranoid," she said, "But alright, if it feels like my fever is hitting the top I'll leave." She got up and walked towards Keiko and Yusuke who waved at her happily. Koenma watched her leave feeling surprised… she had laughed, she had actually laughed. Koenma felt himself smile, Japan had been a good idea. For the first time in fourteen years, Koenma felt relieved for Talon.

--------------------------------

The dance was coming to a close as the votes for the king and queen were being counted up. Talon stood next to a window watching the rainfall. It calmed her as the day kept dragging on and the cool glass felt nice against her skin. She turned slightly to look over the dance floor when her eyes caught sight of Kurama surrounded. Talon giggled to herself as he was helplessly in the middle of them trying to be polite in refusing all of their invitations to dance. He made eye contact with her and waved ever so slightly, he made a gesture indicating he needed help. He looked away, Talon debated whether she should help, she took a step towards them. Suddenly a hand clamped onto her mouth and yanked her backwards. She tried to fight back as she was dragged out of the room when a voice began to laugh.

"Try to pull anything and everyone here will be killed quickly," a deep voice whispered against her ear. Talon felt her body grow numb in both realization and dread.

_No…no… please… no!_ The man jerked her roughly out into the rain and shoved her onto the ground. With a cry, she hit the ground painfully landing partly in a puddle soaking most of the skirt of her dress. She stood up quickly as five men surrounded her gloating.

"What's wrong?" one of them said walking closer to her, "We ain't gonna hurt you… much," with that he slapped her across the face. Talon staggered but remained on her feet, another one came up and kicked her in the stomach. With a strangled choke she fell to the ground, the men laughed and jeered. The tallest one, Talon suspected the leader of their pack, walked up to her pulling on a thick glove. Talon eyed it warily watching as electric strings twisted from the space in between his fingers and his palm.

"Who are you," she asked him darkly, his eyes flashed before he kicked her over, smacking his foot into her shoulder, he seemed pleased when she grunted in pain.

"Don't talk to me demon scum," he hissed he removed his foot and grabbed Talon's hair yanking her up, she cried out as the electricity jolted through her body making her completely immobile. "Our only purpose is to deliver a message, 'In three days time, my followers will find you, bring you to me and we can end this battle.'" She was dropped heavily onto the ground, "If you hide or tell your demon friends, we will not stop at killing just them, your little human friends will suffer as well," Talon looked up at them in horror, she watched as the five left laughing all the way. She sat up onto her knees and felt the warning sink in,

"No…No…!" She hugged herself tightly; disbelief and pain clutched her heart tightly. She looked up into the rain feeling the drops fall down her cheeks like the tears she promised never to cry. _Its ok…its ok…_ but it didn't feel ok… nothing ever did.

-------------------------------------

Unknown to Talon, Hiei dropped down to the ground watching her as she stood up. She walked slowly back into the school trying to wipe off the evidence that she had been outside. Hiei followed the men out the gates and all the way, to when they reached a house, no not a house, a mansion. The men went inside talking about unimportant things the whole time. Hiei leapt into a tree to look in a window, the five men entered the room looking pleased. There were at least fifty men drinking and playing pool, the five men pushed their way past until they came up to a woman. She wasn't facing the window but Hiei could see that she was the one in charge. Hiei leaned forward trying to get a good look at her face when suddenly something slammed into his stomach. He pitched forward off his perch slamming into the ground; a hand grabbed him around the neck coursing electrical currents through him making him immobile.

"Well well well, lookey what we 'ave 'ere," a thick accented voice said, Hiei cursed as he was yanked up.

"Must be a demon if the glove is having an effect," another man said peering down at him, a third one was looking at him strangely, Hiei glared at him.

"Hey… isn't this one of the demon's boss's target has been hanging around?" he asked, the guy who held him turned him so he could look at Hiei.

"It is! 'Ell ain't that inte'esting," Hiei tried to force his body to move but it refused. The men dragged Hiei into the house and threw him face down on the floor. Slowly his legs began to have feeling but it wasn't enough to escape. He forced himself in a kneeling position and looked up to see the men leering at him but the woman didn't even look.

"What have you three dragged in this time," she asked in a bored voice.

"A demon, friend of the fox!" the guy that had held Hiei said proudly,

"Hm?" now, she sounded interested, "That gives me the upper hand," She turned around looking down at Hiei with a grin, despite himself Hiei felt himself freeze in shock. Out of nowhere, a metal band clasped itself around Hiei's wrist, sending jolts of the electricity through him. He fell down on his side unable to prevent himself a few men sniggered at him.

"I thank you for such an opportunity," the woman was saying, she sat down crossing her legs and looking at Hiei almost hungrily. Hiei stared up at her angrily. The woman… who had a face, that looked almost exactly like Talon.

-Chapter 12 end-

**So yeah I got really busy with school and such, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC I mean… its been a while ^.^ Thank you all who still pay attention to this story and I hope you liked this chapter, do me all a favor and push the little button right below and tell me what you think? Thank you and I love you all! Since its summer, I should get the rest of the story up soon and you should all love me because I'm still dedicated! ^.^**

**-avengefullgirl95**


	13. The First of the Last

**So… sorry it's been so long, my computer crashed and what not. To be truthful I'm beginning to think this story isn't very good at all so as soon as I get it all posted I'm going to go through my chapters and fix things so they all connect. Truth to tell I wasn't serious about this story at all at first but then so many people liked it I kept writing and writing, I didn't think I would actually finish it and now I'm trying to get the rest of the story up. thanks and please review. Also, I think this chapter overall sucks, so deal. **

Talon stood outside the dance room pushing her hair back into place and trying to shake the water from her dress. Her heart felt numb and her body had gone completely cold. After fighting with herself, she finally stepped into the room. She took a deep breath taking in the friendliness of the atmosphere.

"Talon!" A voice called giddily, Talon looked over to see Karin weave her way to Talon. "They're about to announce the King and Queen!" She said happily, Talon nodded trying to plaster a smile on her face. Karin peered at her looking down at Talon's soiled dress. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned Talon shook her head.

"No… everything is fine," She said with her smile Karin tilted her head to the side looking suspicious.

"Alright everyone we have finished counting up the votes and will now announce our dance's King and Queen!" there was a short applause Talon felt her hands hit together in unison with the others but there was no feeling behind it. Karin grabbed her hand tightly looking excited and anxious Talon smiled at her reassuringly knowing that Karin wanted the title of queen. "First off, this years king is no other then Shuichi Minamino!" The clapping got louder, a few girls squealed as Kurama walked out into the middle of the dance floor. He was smiling ever so slightly, Talon felt herself smirk. _The prince without a date is now crowned king, _She silently teased as she too clapped. Karin grabbed onto her hand again when the clapping closed Talon looked at Karin again as she twisted her fingers in a good luck sign. "And our queen, with one vote difference, is Talon Nelson," Talon's grin vanished instantly, _crap_ she thought she heard herself think as a roar of an applause rose up. Karin pounced on her giving her a tight hug,

"Good for you Talon!" she said happily,

"Eheh…" Talon awkwardly frowned as Karin shoved her forward.

"You haven't been able to dance with Shuichi this whole time! Go Go!" Talon stumbled forward giving one last, meek, attempt to brush water off her dress. Kurama watched her with an unreadable expression. She inhaled deeply as she batted Karin off; slowly she felt herself walk through the room.

The floor suddenly seemed very interesting to her as she stopped in front of Kurama. He lifted up his hand Talon looked at it almost guiltily then raised her gaze to Kurama. He had been smiling lightly, almost teasingly, but there was a touch of concern there, hidden in his eyes. Talon swallowed looking down again; she raised her hand to take his, noticing that she was trembling badly. Kurama seemed to notice it too as he took her hand firmly his teasing grin gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice as the others burst into applause again, Talon shook her head. The song began so Kurama pulled Talon close to him in a dance position and slowly began to move across the floor. Talon looked straight ahead for the first part when it was just them dancing, but as more people joined them, she began to relax. Kurama watched her eyes noticing they were a deep blue color he felt lost in them suddenly unsure if they were still moving or not. Talon was in the same trance looking up into Kurama's vibrant green orbs. Talon realized that she was singing along to the music, she almost laughed at the strangeness of her own voice that only she and Kurama could hear. Kurama felt himself being tugged and entranced by her voice and her beauty, her being so close to him was startling and enthralling. He wanted to pull her closer to him but did not dare, suddenly her voice cracked and he noticed with alarm that her expression had changed entirely. She was staring up at him with a look of agony; her eyes had changed to gold and seemed full of regret.

"Talon?" He murmured, the song ended,

"And that concludes this year's end of school year dance! Have a good summer and see you next semester!" People cheered all around them, some were laughing but Kurama and Talon didn't break apart.

Talon looked down and fell against Kurama's chest, slowly their dance formation faltered and they stood still.

"I'm sorry…" She said barely audible, "I just…" she struggled with her words then pulled herself away from Kurama. He stared at her confused then took in her appearance more. Her make-up was slightly smudged and her dress was practically covered in water. He looked at her quizzically but she was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Talon…" The others walked up to them grinning from ear to ear,

"That was amazing!" Botan squealed in delight as she gave Talon a tight hug. Yusuke clapped Kurama on the back,

"To think you could dance, who would have thunk," he said loudly, Keiko grabbed Talon's hands smiling at her brightly, it must have been contagious cause Talon smiled back just as brightly.

"You'll hang out with us for the summer right?" Keiko asked hopefully, Talon grinned and nodded.

"What else would I do?" She asked, Kurama noticed that an emotion flickered in Talon's eyes as if an unpleasant thought had roused itself inside of her, but it was gone when Koenma leaned close to her with his hands on his hips.

"First things first, get home, get some rest or you'll never get better," Talon rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand,

"Yeah yeah, the three gets, I got it memorized already," she said passively. Koenma shook his head looking slightly amused.

"Let's head home," Yusuke said, "and watch movies!" Koenma looked around as the others chuckled.

"That's strange… Does anyone know where Hiei is?" the others shook their heads and Yusuke activated his ebony stone. He could decipher Kurama's, Kuwabara's, and Koenma's but not Hiei's.

"I guess he left… and doesn't want to be found," Yusuke shrugged,

"That's always possible," Botan replied, Kuwabara grinned suddenly,

"'If only we had Hiei's evil eye, then we could use it to find him'" He said, Botan glowered at him.

"Hey! That made sense in my mind, no need to bring it up again," she griped, Talon looked at her with a small confused smile.

"What is this about?" she asked,

"No need to worry about it," Botan cut off Kuwabara before he could explain.

-------------------------------------

The others headed to Yusuke's house to hang out; Talon went into the back room to find her stuff. Karin was standing in the back staring at something quietly, Talon felt herself stiffen. Slowly she walked up to Karin who glanced at her Talon winced at Karin's look of sadness.

"Karin…" Talon said, she felt horrible for crushing her friend's dream but was surprised when Karin smiled at her.

"Hey Talon!" she said brightly, almost too brightly, "I was just making sure I got every thing." She sat down at a table and began scooping her make-up and accessories into a bag. Talon watched silently then reached up and pulled out the tiara from her hair. She set the tiara firmly on top of Karin's pink head and adjusted it. Karin paused staring in a mirror looking very confused. Talon kissed the top of Karin's head gently then leaned close to her ear.

"You're always going to be my queen Karin," She whispered and smiled at Karin's reflection. Karin's eyes widened and filled with tears

"Talon…" she smiled tears trickling down her cheeks, "Thank you!" She turned giving Talon a tight hug, Talon hugged her back hoping she had helped at all. Karin let her go pulling away, "Oh yeah!" she said looking thoughtful then she went to her bag pulling out a scrap of paper and a pencil eyeliner. She scribbled something on the paper and handed it to Talon. "This is my address and phone number, if you need anything or just want to hang out, come on over!" Karin and Talon shared a smile; Talon helped put away Karin's stuff and then grabbed her own bag.

"So I'll see you?" Talon asked as Karin opened the door,

"You better!" Karin grinned then left, going in the opposite direction Talon would have to go. Talon looked in the mirror again, this time; the girl didn't look so foreign. The girl smiled at Talon kindly her green eyes sparkling, Talon smiled a little wider then turned and walked out of the room.

Kurama stood in the doorway of the school looking out into the rain. He turned to her with a smile opening the umbrella. They left and walked in silence both in their own world. Kurama kept thinking back to the expression Talon had stared at him with. She had looked so unhappy, so utterly miserable Kurama wondered what was wrong. Talon listened to the rain, without wanting it to a memory surfaced tugging at her mind painfully. Talon subconsciously moved closer to Kurama, feeling his arm bump against hers pulled her back into the present.

They slipped into the house quietly and headed up to Kurama's room in the same silence; Talon had begun to notice it and wondered what was wrong.

"I'm going to go take a shower; you can go ahead and change…" Kurama said slowly, awkwardly breaking the silence. Talon smiled and nodded to him, Kurama left quickly his mind still seemed elsewhere. Talon looked around the room, it was definitely big, there was a mattress next to the window and across the room was Kurama's bed. The room seemed… empty to Talon. She closed the door quietly and walked to the mattress dropping her stuff next to it. She quickly fought her way out of the dress pulling on her flannel pants and tank top quickly. She looked at the dress wondering what she should do with it as she opened the door again. Cordiroy popped his head out of the duffle bag watching Talon as she held the dress up as if looking at it would give her the answer as to what to do with it. She could shove it in her duffle bag… but then it would probably get ruined… She gave up and dropped it on the floor next to the mattress and sat down trying to think. They gave her three days, she made a mental list of all the things she needed to do in the morning. She looked down at the paper Karin had given her she picked it up absently.

"Talon!" Cordiroy jumped onto her head holding a pack of cards, "I'm bored!" he whined waving the cards in front of her face. Talon chuckled as she slipped the paper into her pocket before taking the deck from Cordiroy and began shuffling the cards.

Kurama walked into the room and watched in surprise as Talon and Cordiroy played a few rounds of go fish.

"I forgot about the bear having a soul," he said, Talon grinned up at him.

"Do you want to play?" She asked, Kurama sat down and the three of them played random card games until past midnight. Finally Talon put the cards away as she looked at the time. Kurama turned off the light and crawled into his bed. Talon curled up on the floor with Cordiroy draping himself over her head. Kurama turned to look at her she looked up him and smiled slightly her eyes deep ice blue.

"Talon… earlier… you seemed really sad, why was that?" Kurama asked slowly, Talon's smile seemed to plaster on her face then she turned away from him.

"I… sometimes I get like this… especially today. You know… because dad died." She said carefully, Kurama felt like she was lying but remained quiet. Silence fell over them, Kurama suddenly had a thought.

"We didn't celebrate your birthday did we?" He asked the ceiling, Talon turned looking at him in horror.

"Wasn't the dance enough?!" she asked dismayed, Kurama chuckled at her tone but didn't answer. Talon turned again with a sigh, she slowly felt herself drift off into a state of half awake half asleep. Her thoughts turned back to her mother's men as they dragged her outside and hissed a warning. Cordiroy snored softly in her ear, _what do I do… I can't escape them this time…If I do… they'll kill the others…_thoughts crowded in her head exhausting her to sleep. Kurama on the other hand was listening to another voice.

"When are you going to tell her about me?" Youko asked Kurama silently,

"Soon… I'm not sure how she'll react," Kurama answered uncertainly Youko seemed gleeful,

"I'm sure she won't mind, she might actually be happy to see me,"

"What makes you think that?" Kurama asked suspiciously, Youko withdrew slightly his smugness faltering. Kurama waited for a response but Youko refused to answer. Kurama sighed then let himself fall into a restless sleep.

------------------------------

Talon woke the next morning to warm smells wafting from the downstairs. Kurama wasn't in the room so she got up off the mattress pulling a button up shirt from her duffle bag; she put it on over her tank top and groggily pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She stood at the top of the stairs looking down quietly to see Mrs. Minamino cooking. Talon didn't see any sign of Kurama. She walked down the stairs; Mrs. Minamino smiled up at her as she made it to the last steps.

"Good morning!" She said brightly, Talon smiled back,

"Morning…" she looked around Mrs. Minamino smiled knowingly.

"Shuichi isn't here he left earlier, he said he would come by later to pick you up,"

"Ok…" Talon replied, _pick me up for what?!_

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good! A lot better then yesterday," Talon smiled reassuringly to Mrs. Minamino who smiled back in relief.

"Good, I'm glad," she set a plate down, "Here's breakfast, I have to go to work, There's a spare key next to the door if you want to go somewhere," Talon nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," she said, Mrs. Minamino smiled before she left, the sound of the key locking the door echoed throughout the house. Talon stood very quietly, her burdens suddenly sickened her. She felt herself collapse onto a chair and stare blankly into the air, the smells and the warmth of the house slowly drained away. Everything seemed to turn black around her and her herself felt like it lost color_.__'In three days time, my followers will find you, bring you to me and we can end this battle.'_ His grating voice echoed in her ears_"If you hide or tell your demon friends, we will not stop at killing just them, your little human friends will suffer as well,"_Talon's fist smacked into the table with a loud thud.

"So… you've finally got me have you mother?" she hissed angrily. Slowly her tension eased and she leaned forward letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. Her hand lifted up and tugged the strands behind her ear. Her hand fell down again onto the table top her eyes narrowing. "Life… is too short to say things always go your way," she muttered.

Her feet stood and carried her to the door, she took the key and left, forgetting the food that lay on the table untouched. Her bare feet hit the pavement with an echo a strange sound to her ears.

"_I'm just getting rid of those who annoy him,"_

"_Why did you think Kur…er Shuichii asked me to walk with you?" Talon quietly stared at Yusuke, "Aw, can't you even tell me?" Yusuke smiled sweetly._

_As soon as Talon opened the door, Botan pounced on her with a hug,"Talon it's been such a long time since I've last seen you!"_

Talon's green eyes darkened, _these memories… why are they so strong… why did I…_

_Karin smiled then turned to Talon and took both of her hands in her own. "Instead I'm going to pursue my darling Talon," Kurama and Talon both froze, "She's the only one who cared enough to tell me off, and also," She paused with a sigh, "Even though I did horrible things to her, she wanted to be my friend," She stared lovingly at Talon, "I'm never going to give you up Talon." Everyone was silent in shocked horror, Keiko was surprised, Kurama's mouth was hanging open, and Yusuke was trying not to laugh. Karin giggled at Talons pale face. "You're so cute when you're shy!"_

Talon's feet hit the pavement faster, faster, faster…

"_Talon… are you lonely?"__"I am a little, but it doesn't bother me," She straightened up slightly, "I kind of like being independent, and I'm used to it,"__"Don't you wish you could depend on someone? Even if it was just a little?" Kurama asked, _

_Yes Kurama! Yes I do!! _Talon's thoughts screamed as her feet hit yet even faster on the cement.

"_MARIA!!!!" She yelled Talon suddenly looked like all hell had broken loose; she began to turn just as the girl glomped her. "It really was you Maria! I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure, you never told me you were moving to Japan! This is totally amazing!" She looked at Talon's face, which was beginning to turn blue. "Maria, are you alright?" "Ma…" Kurama began slowly, "Ri…" Yusuke snorted, "A?!" Kuwabara snickered; He and Yusuke fell back laughing their heads off._

A lump of unforgivable tears was forming in Talon's throat.

"_Talon… if there's anything you ever need, please just tell me, I'll do anything to help," Talon was touched so she smiled and nodded. Kurama then surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug._

_I had no idea… none at all…_ Talon thoughts echoed hallow in her head, images of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Koenma, Botan filled her head _I… promised never to get attached again… not after Jason… _Yukina, Karin, Atsuko, and Kurama _I love them all so much… all… my greatest strengths have become my greatest weakness…_

_They were laughing walking home Kuwabara and Yusuke saying unintelligible things._

_Karin was teasing Talon with a hairdryer, her eyes bright with amusement._

_Atsuko was dragging Talon through Yusuke's house with too much energy while the others watching, a few laughing at her predicament. _

_Kurama was dancing with her, his eyes watching her with a strange look, Talon grinned up at him._

_Kurama…_ Talon silently begged… _Kurama… _

"_If you hide or tell your demon friends, we will not stop at killing just them, your little human friends will suffer as well,"_

Talon's eyes widened, she inhaled tightly feeling her feet run quickly. She rushed away feeling empty…oh so empty… _I won't cry, she hasn't gotten me yet…_ Talon's thoughts smacked the emptiness in the air. _I. WILL. NOT. ADMIT. DEFEAT!_

_---------------------------------_

Talon went to her apartment slamming the door closed. As she walked through the hall she raked her fingers through her hair ripping out any stubborn snarls. She went to her bathroom to take a shower, redressing in her pajamas when she was done.

Talon finished quickly she braided her dripping hair in two braids absently. She shoved her feet in a pair of sandals, then left the house again. _Now where am I going?_ She asked her feet, they answered by carrying her to the restaurant that she worked at as a waitress. She slowly went up to the manager's office; he looked up at her in surprise.

"Oh Talon! I didn't think you were coming in today," he said, he looked at her clothing and wondered why she was still in her pajamas.

"I'm not," she replied dully, he blinked at her tone, "actually I need to resign today, I'm… leaving, the country, in two days," Her boss's eyes narrowed,

"Oh… well I'm afraid I can't really pay you until next week though…"

"That's alright, you have paper? I'll give you an address to send my check too," He nodded watching her carefully as she filled out a sheet.

"You need me to fill out any forms or anything?" she asked in her monotone voice. He shook his head,

"You took care of those when you applied, remember you said you didn't think you were going to stay long." Talon nodded without memory, she handed the paper to him and without a goodbye she turned and walked quickly away.

------------------------------

She headed to her house again, this time knowing what she was going to do when she got there.

She repacked all her belongings, there wasn't much, it took all morning but she finished quickly. She called the apartment agency breaking off the contract as she had set up to do when she first moved to Japan. She sat down on the ground deep in thought. _So what do I do with my stuff? _Talon wondered looking at her pathetic collection of boxes. _If I take them to Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, and especially Kurama's house they will be suspicious… but they have to be somewhere that the others can get to… so they can find out where I've gone… _Talon looked uneasily at the smaller box; she was still unsure how she was going to tell the others that that was the box they would need to look in.

Talon thought for another second then it hit her. She doodled on the box before heading over to the phone to call the number that had slightly smudged on the piece of paper.

----------------------------

The driver had been nice enough to come and help Talon load her boxes into the back of his car. He smiled kindly and acted as if Talon was a close friend. Talon fidgeted in the backseat of the car feeling uncomfortable and unsocial. They stopped in front of a huge house Talon forgot herself long enough to gape in awe. The driver laughed at her expression before he got out of the car and opened the back door. Talon slowly got out of the vehicle feeling even more out of place then usual.

"Talon!!" Karin pounced on her happily, crushing Talon into a hug.

"Karin… can't breathe…" Talon managed to say. Karin laughed as she lessened her grip on Talon.

"I'm sorry you can't stay long, but I'm so happy I got to see you again so soon!" Karin chirped, Talon watched silently as a few men took her belongings into the house.

"Yeah well… your kind of like a magnet," She said Karin put her hands on her hips.

"What does that mean?" Talon grinned sheepishly at the pink haired girl,

"Well… you know…" Talon said passively Karin sighed then she smiled brightly.

"So did you tell Shuichi last night?"

"Wha…? Tell him what?" Karin's face seemed to balloon with air her eyebrows knitting in annoyance. Talon withdrew from her friend a little disturbed.

"YOU MEAN YOU WALKED HOME TOGETHER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR LOVE??!!" Karin practically screamed,

"Wha…Wha… WHAT??" Talon's face turned a color close to a shiny red pail.

"You two have been walking to and from school practically every day together. You're hardly apart and you love him, don't deny it," Karin added when Talon opened her mouth to argue. Talon sighed and looked up at Karin who was folding her arms in smug victory.

"I can't tell him…" Talon finally said,

"Wha???" Karin's mouth fell open Talon almost chuckled at her.

"Admitting to an emotion such as love makes things awkward between two people… I like being Ku… Shuichi's friend and I prefer it." Karin studied her before sighing.

"Alright… I'll allow it… at least for now," Karin grinned evilly at Talon then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah! You know Tori? The guy I went to the dance with?" Talon blinked then nodded Karin smiled widely. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Talon smiled brightly,

"Really?!" Karin nodded her eyes sparkled brightly, "What did you say?"

"I said yes of course!" Karin laughed, the two stood in silence for a while,

"Karin…" Talon began, Karin tilted her head to the side,

"Yes?" Talon opened her mouth then hesitated,

"Thank you… for taking my... extra things… for now…" Talon said feeling the half lie burn her tongue.

"No problem!" Talon nodded then threw her arms around Karin,

"Thank you… for everything…" Karin blinked in surprise as Talon withdrew, "I should go, I…" Talon looked down at her pajama's feeling embarrassed Karin looked at her appearance then laughed.

"Alright, I'll have Jeffery drive you!" Karin turned to call for her driver but Talon stopped her.

"That's alright, I can walk,"

"Are you sure?" Talon nodded then turned and walked away, "see ya!" Karin called to her, Talon waved but didn't turn.

_I'm happy for you Karin… really I am…_ Talon thought quietly as her arms slowly came up to hug herself tightly. _Goodbye…_

----------------------------

Talon opened the door of Kurama's house quietly and slipped in, the stuff from breakfast had been cleaned up. Talon slumped into a chair and set her head on the table. Talon had completely erased herself from the school, her job, and her apartment, she wondered if her friends would forget her as easily. Slowly she stood up and headed up to Kurama's room; she pulled out some clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance for the first time. Old stress lines had developed over her eyes again; her eyes themselves were golden and seemed terribly angry. Talon sighed then punched herself in the face, the blow immediately cleared up her senses, Talon almost laughed at the stupidity of her situation.

"Talon?" a small voice asked, "are you alright in there?" Talon looked over at the door then back at her face.

"Your ok, you're ok…" Talon muttered before opening the door, Cordiroy stared up at her curiously as she picked him up before heading downstairs. He didn't say anything to her as he stared up into her eyes, why was she so tense?

"Are you feeling sick again?" He asked finally, Talon shook her head quietly; the only sound was the sound of her footsteps echoing through out the house. "You didn't eat earlier, are you hungry now?" again Talon shook her head. "Do you feel like you don't belong? This is the first time in a couple of years since we've been somewhat living in a house." Talon smirked slightly.

"Yeah… but its not so much that I feel out of place that it feels just as empty as my apartment," she muttered,

"Is that what's bothering you?" Talon's smile faltered then slowly melted as she shook her head again. She sat down on the couch not really knowing what to do, Cordiroy tugged on her hair absently. Talon slumped onto the arm of the couch holding her bear close to her.

She heard the front door open; slowly she pushed herself up to look over the couch. Kurama walked into the room and smiled at her, "I'm back," He said Talon stood up.

"So I see," She replied then smiled back, "Welcome home," she walked around the couch then up to Kurama, "Where did you go?"

"You'll see," Kurama took her hand and pulled her out the door.

------------------------------------------

The two walked in silence except for the sounds of their footsteps. Cordiroy looked from one to the other and wondered if Talon had forgotten about him, unfortunately he was being crushed so he couldn't escape. Talon's eyes were cast downwards her eyes a deep icy blue, her cheeks a pale pink.

They were almost to Yusuke's house when Kurama noticed he was still holding onto Talon's hand. He quickly began to let go when Talon gripped onto him, he looked up at her surprised. He understood when he saw that her face looked pale with dread,

"Taaaaalon!" Atsuko rushed out of the house her arms outstretched, Talon looked over at Kurama with a death glare before being crushed in Atsuko's arms. "I've missed you so much! Why haven't you come over?" Yusuke came out and took a hold of his mom's arm.

"Look you don't have to suffocate her!" He said trying to peal the two women apart. Kurama didn't know how to be helpful so he took a hold of Talon's waist as Yusuke pulled Atsuko off. She turned to look up at him with the same look of annoyance.

"What was it that you said after the first time we were here?" she hissed, "Something about planning to warn me next time?!" Kurama grinned mischievously,

"But that would ruin the fun entirely!" He replied she stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha," She huffed sarcastically, before being yanked out of his arms by an ecstatic Atsuko who dragged her into the house.

The whole house was completely dark, Talon blinked trying to get her eyes to adjust as well trying to figure out what everyone was up too. She heard Yusuke come up beside her.

"I forgot to mention this yesterday," He said sheepishly, "Happy birthday," With that the lights flicked on and Talon was suddenly jumped on by Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted, Talon was too surprised by the attack to do anything but stand there. Then she burst out laughing.

"What the heck you guys? I nearly had a heart attack!" She exclaimed, but the grin on her face didn't waver. Botan hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Its so good to hear you laugh! Koenma was right, it was a good thing to get you here," She whispered, Talon felt herself blush and she looked away. Yukina grinned at her from a distance away.

"Hello again," she said, Talon nodded to her as she batted her attackers off of her. She turned to Kurama,

"So this is why you vanished," it wasn't really a question so Kurama merely grinned and let her be dragged away by the overly hyper group.

The party dragged on for the rest of the night, Kuwabara produced a box with her present in it soon after her arrival. She eyed him and the box with mistrust when the box had moved on its own.

"Don't worry, its safe," Yusuke said, she didn't really trust him either. But she opened the box warily and froze when a small black kitten poked its head up to look at her. She was completely speechless.

"I figured this little guy could help you keep from being lonely," Kuwabara said with a grin. Talon nodded ever so slowly, she almost felt like crying. Instead she smiled and picked the creature up.

"Thank you…" She said happily. She moment she touched it, the kitten began to purr loudly.

The others had begun to talk to each other about nothing and anything when Koenma pulled Yusuke over to the side.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, Koenma watched the others quietly,

"Have you seen Hiei," he finally said,

"Uh… no," Yusuke shrugged uncaringly, "He's probably in a corner being angsty, seriously Koenma, I don't think it's a big deal,"

"I didn't either, until I watched Talon, She seems… on edge some how, admit ably I am glad that she is laughing and enjoying herself, but there seems to be some sort of… limit to that," Yusuke glanced back at his self-proclaimed sister. She did seem a little off, but maybe it didn't matter. Yusuke shrugged again,

"I don't know," he finally said, "But I don't really think it matters, everyone has off days," Koenma didn't say anymore and so Yusuke returned to the party.

Kurama and Talon left early seeing as it was getting late. They walked silently except for the kitten's purr.

"Now would be a great time to bring me up," Youko finally said to Kurama, Kurama mentally batted him away.

"What's up?" Talon asked seeming to notice his internal struggle,

"Nothing, just something nagging in the back of my mind," Talon cocked her head as they walked,

"What about?" she asked, Kurama shrugged then reached into his pocket to pull out his own personal gift.

"I meant to give this to you earlier," he said changing the subject, he handed the small present to Talon; she looked at him then down at it. She opened the small brown paper and stared as something silver glittered up at her. She shifted the kitten in her arms as she opened up the present the rest of the way. A silver rose hair pin smiled up at her.

"Its beautiful," she breathed, Kurama took it from her and gently put it in her hair.

"It looks nice on you," he said quietly, she smiled up at him

"Thanks," she said softly, the kitten yawned at that moment clawing her hand. She looked down at it. "That hurts," she told it, noticing that he had recaptured her attention the kitten began to purr loudly.

They made it back to Kurama's house and followed the previous routine. Talon sat on the mattress holding the hair pin; she was admiring it with a smile. Kurama stood in the doorway watching her quietly. Before he came in and sat across from her.

"Have you ever wondered about me being a demon?" he asked her, Talon looked up and shrugged.

"I figured if you ever wanted to let me know, then you'd tell me,"

"Well then," so he told her about Youko, and was surprised when she responded with a smirk and told him about her meetings with Youko.

"But a lot of things now make a lot of sense," Talon concluded with a snicker. Cordiroy suddenly jumped up next to them,

"What is this THING!" he yelped, they turned to see that the kitten had attached itself to Cordiroy's head.

"A kitten," Talon answered smugly as she removed the critter from Cordiroy's person.

"What's a kitten doing here Talon?" Cordiroy whined, Talon didn't explain only grinned at the annoyance in Cordiroy's voice.

"It's late," Talon said looking up at the clock, Kurama nodded,

"Well," He leaned towards Talon and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Good night then," he got up, turned off the light and slipped into his bed. Talon held her hand up to where his lips had touched her, her face a bright crimson red. She slipped under the covers and stared at the wall facing away from Kurama. _One more day…_ She thought to herself, Kurama waited until he could hear her breathing soften and become more steady before he turned to look at her sleeping form. He couldn't help but grin as he saw the hair clip sparkling in the moonlight against her darker hair.

**HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated! I really am!!!!! Well ok, I split this chapter because it was so freakin LONG!!! To think, I don't update until I'm back in school and already past midterm *large gasp* well if you would do me a favor and press the button that says review then I'd be very happy, and could you all do me a favor? On fictionpress. com I've written a story called Love in Strangest Packages, I need some people to read it and review it so I can have a bit more motivation to continue writing. Well I'll update soon I promise**

**(I'm so sorry it took me so long!!!)**


	14. The Final Decision

_"Talon…" a soft voice called, Talon turned towards the voice._

_ "Who's… there?" she called, suddenly a bright light enveloped her. Talon reflexively shielded her eyes with her arm and shut her eyes tight._

_ "Talon…" the voice said again, slowly Talon opened her eyes and lowered her arm. A shadow walked towards her from the source of the light. Talon squinted, trying to make out the person. The figure stopped still a way's away from Talon. She took a step towards the figure._

_ "Don't come closer, you may die," the voice warned._

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "I'm a friend," the voice sounded like it was smiling, "I wanted to talk to you before it was too late,"_

_ "Too late? What are you talking about?" _

_ "Its almost time," the voice grew serious, "If you continue this way, you'll loose everything, when it happens," _

_ "When it happens? What's going to happen?"_

_ "Don't loose yourself Talon," the voice was grim, "If you don't figure it out, you'll be gone," Talon stared at the shadow as she slowly turned away. "Don't loose what's most important to you," _

_ "Talon…" a strained man's voice said behind her, Talon spun around._

_ The light behind her instantly died, she was standing in a rainy forest area the sky dimly lit by the moon. Her dad limped out of the underbrush towards her, he was covered in blood from head to toe and his arm lay as if broken to his side. He stumbled and fell Talon ran to his side._

_ "Daddy!" she cried out, she tried to lift him the best she could by slinging one of his arms over her shoulder. She felt weaker then usual so the task was difficult. She managed to lift him up onto his knees she tried to look him in the eye. He stared blankly ahead, not seeing, not responding. "Daddy!"_

_ "Don't waste your breath," a cold voice snapped. Talon looked up to see a woman standing by a tree. Her sword drenched in blood, her mouth twitched up in a smirk._

_ "Mom…" Talon breathed._

_ "You did fine work of the demons, I'll give you that, my little Jennifer," Talon blinked before looking down. Her body was plastered with blood; fearfully she looked back at her father for comfort and froze. The person dead by her side was Kurama. He slipped out of her grasp and fell to the ground. Horrified Talon took several steps back, her foot knocked against another body. She shrieked as she spun to see Yusuke dead with Keiko in his arms. Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, even Hiei littered the ground before her. Talon backed away from the corpses, the blood covering her body began to thicken until it cemented her feet to the ground. Talon breathed heavily covering her face with her hands._

_ "You're just like me," a voice hissed behind her, "Now join them," Talons head spun to look just as her mother thrust her sword towards Talon._

_ Talon screamed._

Talon's eyes jolted themselves open and she jerked to the far edge of her mattress. She had a moment of panic when she didn't recognize her surroundings _I…I killed them! I… I killed them! _Her mind moaned then she remembered.

"A… a dream?" she whispered aloud, a critter walked up to her and purred loudly in her ear seeming really happy to see her awake. Slowly she sat up and picked the kitten up in her arms. Absently she scratched the kitten behind its ears while she focused on the first part of her dream. 

"_If you continue this way, you'll loose everything, when it happens," _When what happens? The person seemed intent on telling Talon that something was about to happen, something important, and Talon would lose everything if she didn't change it. But what? She looked over at Kurama who was still sleeping peacefully. Talon felt a small smile slip onto her features before she got up for the day.

* * *

Talon sat on Kurama's back porch staring off into the distance. Her hair was dripping wet from her shower. The cool air confused her senses and chilled her.

"If you're out here like that then you'll get sick again," Talon turned to see Kurama standing in the doorway. He was smiling at her teasingly but there was a touch of concern in his emerald eyes.

"Hey Kurama," Talon said softly before looking back towards the misty grounds. Kurama walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Whats wrong Talon?" He asked in a soft tone, Talon looked over at him before looking over the landscape again.

"I…" she bit her lip unsurely, she suddenly realized she wanted to tell him everything. She took a deep breath and turned to him, "I," She began determinedly, _bodies littered everywhere, Talon stared at her blood covered hands. _Talon froze as the images refused to unweave themselves from her vision. Kurama cocked his head curiously as she looked down and away from him.

"Its nothing Kurama," she finally said, a gentle wind blew itself around them. Talon looked up at the sky.

"I like being here," she whispered, "I like being here with you," Kurama leaned back with a smile.

"I like it too," They sat quietly staring at the misty world.

_Time… please stop… _Talon thought softly, _Please…_

* * *

"Okay, now what" Yusuke stretched out his arms with a yawn.

"We could run around screaming like idiots," Talon suggested before lying onto her back under the tree. Keiko sat down next to her looking skeptical.

"That would be… interesting," she said, Kuwabara suddenly stood up and ran out onto the street without his shoes. He began screaming as his feet got burned.

"Or… we could watch Kuwabara," Talon said seeming to become interested. Kurama turned away to hide his smile. Keiko shrugged before reaching over to play with Talons hair.

"There's not much to do on Sunday's is there?" she asked. Shizuku, who had come with Kuwabara, shrugged.

"There's plenty to do really, we're just not imaginative if we're not fighting rouge demons." Talon watched as Shizuku inhaled on her cigarette before turning to Yusuke.

"How's Atsuko?"

"Hangover," Yusuke rolled his eyes before looking up as Kuwabara approached, "Have fun?" he asked. Kuwabara collapsed onto the ground.

"That hurt…" he remarked.

"You realize I wasn't serious," Talon said smirking, she flinched when Keiko pulled on a clump of her hair.

"Sorry," Keiko said quickly. Talon shrugged indifferently before turning to look up at the sky. It was clear and blue; it seemed to tell her to relax. Talon closed her eyes and drifted.

* * *

Talon awoke with a start, the dream she had had the night before had replayed itself becoming more and more real. What did it mean? Kurama was sitting against the tree reading his book; he looked up when she sat up looking confused.

"You alright?" he asked,

"Yeah…"

"You fell asleep hours ago, everyone's already gone home."

"I see," Talon slowly stood up and brushed the grass off her jeans. "Should we leave too?"

"Sure, but, there's somewhere I wanted to go with you." Kurama stood up and offered his hand to Talon. She took it without a moment's hesitation, still too tired to realize exactly what she was doing.

Kurama led her through the town to the beach where the two of them stood staring out into the golden waves from the sunset. Talon looked at Kurama curiously.

"Why here?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to go here with you, and I felt like today was the day to do it." Talon felt her stomach twist but all she did in response was nod.

"Okay…" Talon watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

_"You can be friends for now, but if you don't tell him. __I__ will,"_ Karin's voice suddenly echoed in her head. Talon shook her head uncomfortably.

_"I can't tell him… I can't… its just too painful…"_ Talon repeated again and again in her mind.

"Kurama…" she heard herself say despite that, Kurama turned to look at her with a small smile. _"I love you, I love you, I love you,_" her heart pounded over and over, saying the words her mouth couldn't form.

"Never mind its nothing,"

* * *

While Kurama was in the shower Talon curled up on the mattress, she didn't bother to dress in her pajamas. _What do I do?? What do I do?_ The question echoed angrily in her mind. Something hot and wet suddenly dripped off her face and splashed her arm. Talon froze and touched her cheeks feeling the moisture from her tears. She shoved her face into her pillow and let herself cry to sleep.

* * *

The answer was clear the moment she awoke sweating and frightened early the next morning. The dream wasn't a dream, it was a warning. Talon swallowed.

_I'll go and meet my mother…and put this finally to an end. _

-chapter 14 end-

**O…kay, NO I didn't abandon this story! And yes I didn't know what I was doing for this chapter, because the hardcopy was pretty dumb, and I'm wondering if I'm going to change the ending from its original plot. Hmm… decisions decisions.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but HEY I updated.**

**-Avengefullgirl95**


	15. Leaving

**Hey Gang! I found my notebook! I was reading through what I have online and had to cringe a whole lot realizing how bad this story really is. The characters are all too OOC, Talon is a bit too powerful, its just... afkdjfklafneaw;f. Yeah, if you can find a way to say that aloud, that's how a feel. **  
**So! I will finish this story, but probably never get to fixing it... ew ew ew ew ew **  
**Haha sorry, anyway without further ado:**

Talon splashed her face with cold water until the soap was gone. She stared into the mirror at her reflection wondering if the tired girl there was really her.

"I had forgotten what I looked like…" she said in a scratchy morning voice, "Before I had come here…" With a sigh she turned away from the mirror and slipped out of her wrinkled clothes from the day before. She stared at the outfit she had set aside for today, it looked so much like what her mother used to wear.

_'In three days time, my followers will find you...'_ Talon shook her head trying to get the man's voice out.

She dressed quickly and stared at her reflection again. The caramel button up shirt did nothing to bring out color in her cheeks; perhaps she was paler then usual because of dread. The black mini-skirt made it look like she was casually going out on a date, and the boots made the impression even more believable. _Although…if I have to fight or run I can use my legs easier…_Talon thought to herself as she stared at her appearance. Her finger gently traced her mother's necklace that rested in the crevice of her throat.

_"Don't go…" _Talon jerked back, her eyes widened and a small strangled noise came from her throat. Her reflection stood quietly not moving, her expression sad and full of compassion. _"You love mother, but she doesn't love you. She will kill you; there is nothing for you there."_ The reflections mouth moved almost pleadingly. Her eyes were silver, contrasting Talons Golden ones.

"Who…" Talon breathed.

_"Figure it out before it's too late!"_ the reflection took a step forward, Talon jumped back into the wall. _"If this continues you'll be lost forever!" _

"Lost?" Images from her dream suddenly lit into her mind.

"Meow!" a pitiful sound suddenly came from the door. Talon jumped and quickly opened the door a crack. Her kitten rushed in and started clawing at her foot. Talon glanced back at the mirror only to see her bewildered terrified face. She closed her eyes before walking quietly out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. She had taken all of her things and set them beside the door when she had first woken up so only Cordiroy, the kitten, and Kurama's birthday gift lay on the floor. Talon stared at it before stooping down to pick it up and then put it in her hair. The kitten rubbed against her leg purring loudly. Finally she bent down and she picked up the creature. She walked quietly up to Kurama and stared at him while he slept peacefully. She set a piece of paper on his nightstand before dropping the kitten onto him.

"I think, for the first time… I've lived since I was separated from my family…" She whispered. "I have you to thank for that. Even though you are a demon, and I am practically a human… I think you saved me… Thank you…" her body seemed to move on its own as she bent down and kissed him. His lips were warm and when she moved away he groaned ever so slightly. She knew he wouldn't remember and it would only be painful if he did. But that didn't matter.

Talon quickly stood up straight when the threat of tears became unbearable. She turned on her heel and practically ran out of the room, down the stairs, grabbed her duffel and out the front door.

_'In three days time…' _the grating voice said again in her head.  
_'…my followers will find you…'_

_'If this continues…you will be lost…forever…'_

Talon slowly found herself stopping and she stood quietly. _There was never anything for me here…_ She thought bitterly… slowly she began to walk again. _Only the end. For better… or for worse…_

Kurama didn't know what awakened him, only that suddenly he seemed jolted out of his sleeping stupor. He looked around almost groggily to see Talon wasn't in the room; there was no sign of her duffel bag or Cordiroy either. The only thing of Talon's that seemed to be in the room was the kitten that lay curled up into a ball on the pile of folded blankets. Kurama sat up confused; _did she go back to her apartment?_ He wondered to himself. Slowly he got ready for the day, a strange feeling of unease had settled in his stomach. He resolved to call Yusuke and then go to Talon's apartment, the thought calmed him down some, but something was still nagging at his mind.

"Hey Cordiroy?" Kurama called softly; there was no sign of the stuffed bear as Kurama looked around his room.  
_Did he leave with Talon?_ Kurama asked himself. His eyes fell on the sleeping cat, _why didn't she take the fluff ball?_ Kurama left his room and walked downstairs and picked up the phone, a feeling of dread had sunk into the pit of his stomach.

"Hey Yusuke? It's Kurama," Kurama said when he heard a very tired Yusuke answer.

"Kurama? Whadduyawant?" Yusuke slurred,

"Can you meet me at Talon's apartment?" Kurama asked,

"Yeah sure, Why?" Yusuke yawned loudly,

"I feel like something's wrong," Kurama answered.

"Oh?" Yusuke suddenly sounded more alert, "Alright, I'll be there soon,"

Yusuke showed his usual patience the moment they got to Talon's apartment, he slammed his fist against her door loudly.

"Yo Talon! Are you there?" He shouted there was no answer so Yusuke tried the door. Kurama felt exasperation at Yusuke's forwardness but it disappeared when the door opened easily. Yusuke walked in without a care calling out Talon's name. But the apartment was empty, cold even.

"Where are her things anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking around, his expression growing darker.

Kurama noticed it too; although Talon had had meager belongings... they didn't seem to exist anymore. "She didn't bring anything to my house," Kurama said softly.

"Mine neither," Yusuke said sounding annoyed. It was then that a small piece of paper fluttered out of what seemed like no where. Yusuke picked it up and read it quickly.

"Karin's address?" He muttered he looked at Kurama curiously. "Karin, someone who would do _anything_ for Talon, and wouldn't suspect if something was wrong. You don't suppose..." Yusuke didn't finish his statement; he could see his suspicions on Kurama's face.

"Let's pay a visit to Karin, maybe she has some answers." Kurama said softly, with that, they left quickly, without looking back.

"Older sister might get mad..." Sora said softly as she stood beside Toshihiro in Talon's apartment.

After Toshihiro and Talon started "getting along" Talon's friends could not see the two ghost children anymore, which frustrated Toshihiro when the two detectives couldn't hear him when he was telling them what was going on with Talon.

"I only gave them a hint," Toshihiro scoffed, "Older sister's an idiot who set it up so they would find out where she went _after _mom killed her."

"Do you think she will run?" Sora asked, Toshihiro grimaced.

"I think she'll try... She left a note of warning so those guys can protect themselves and that pink haired chick. But she already has cut off communication to all these people..." Toshihiro looked away from his sister, "But... I feel like this is the last time she'll... I think mom... has her trapped this time..." Toshihiro shook his head before disappearing; Sora stared at the spot he had just been standing in before disappearing as well.

Talon leaned back resting her head on the back of the bench she sat on as she thought about what to do. Running around America was easy; all the states were connected, on an island made it harder. The only reason why she was there in the first place was because of Koenma. Talon stood up as stretched; it didn't really make a difference anyway. Talon knew she was going to try to run, but she also knew she had left Kurama's house that morning knowing that this time she was probably going to die. She also knew that this time... She planned to meet her mother no matter what.

Kurama, a stab of pain went through her heart and her fingers touched her lips, remembering the kiss. Slowly she closed her eyes, shook the image out of her head then turned and began to walk away.

"!" A growing scream sounded behind her, Talon began to turn when something collided with her head.

"Co...Cordiroy?" Talon yelped in bewilderment as she grabbed the bear of her head and held him in front of her.

"Why did you leave? I didn't know where you were going because you left me and fur ball at Kurama's!" Cordiroy said, tears were streaming down his face, before Talon could answer though Cordiroy continued, "I thought you hated me! I thought that I had messed up your life! Can you for give me?" The bear sobbed and rubbed his eyes, Talon felt herself chuckle slightly in amusement.

"Cordiroy, no I don't hate you, I thought you would be happy with Kurama," The bear stopped blubbering to stare up at her.

"You make it sound like you're not going back," He said in an accusing tone, Talon smiled sadly before crouching down and setting the bear onto the ground.

"Cordiroy, you should go back." Was all she said, she gently kissed the stuffed bear's forehead before standing back up. She began to walk away, leaving the bear standing there.

"Wait a second," the bear called," You can't just leave without saying anything to them! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko! They're all your friends! You can't just leave!" Talon ignored the bear as she kept walking.

"Kurama! You love him Talon!"

"CORDIROY!" Talon shouted, stopping short. Cordiroy drew back surprised by her tone of voice, "Just... stop..." her voice broke. Cordiroy walked towards her and reached out to her.

"Talon..." Cordiroy began, Suddenly Talon jerked, she spun around and kicked Cordiroy hard, he flew up into a tree, stunned. Talon then spun around and thrust her foot at a man. He caught her leg with ease, he smiled at her.

"Why hello there pretty lady, you wouldn't happen to be Jennifer Makato? Would you," Talon's eyes narrowed.

"Since when did you people start calling me a "pretty lady?" Talon asked, her voice icy and cold showing the anger she suddenly felt. The man smirked,

"Well then, pretty demon? Either way, I'm surprised at how cute you are, cute enough to-" The man was blasted by the wind around him before he could finish. Talon jumped away, she pulled the air close around her, planning to manipulate it into fire to send at the man, it didn't matter that she had decided to go to her mom, there was no way this guy was going to touch her all because he was a sick freak. But, the air didn't change... it wouldn't manipulate.

Talon stood with the wind building up all around her but it didn't even try to change into fire, or water for that matter. Talon's face paled what were her powers doing?

The man was cowering slightly at her but when he seemed to realize she wasn't about to attack, he threw something at her. As fast as she could Talon ducked, hitting the object with her wind sending it flying the other direction. It hit a tree, fizzled once then died, an anti demon weapon, one that her mother came up with no doubt. Talon's eyes narrowed as the man slowly moved backwards.

"Why is there only one of you," Talon said slowly, realizing that one thug was never sent, twenty or more, never one. The man smiled slowly,

"Because if you don't come with me, one of your friends will die." He said simply. Talon couldn't resist it so she rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have any other threats?" She asked sarcastically, "What makes you think they can't take care of themselves anyway?" As she said this, Talon realized it was true. If she had been smart she would have told Yusuke or someone else the truth, and she could have avoided this mess. But why did she feel she needed to meet her mother anyway?

"Not if we have already captured him," The man answered. Talon froze, her thoughts, her body, everything seemed to freeze into place.

"What, do you mean...?" She said slowly, the man's smile grew colder. He pulled out a small object from his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Look for yourself," he said, as if to proof he wasn't being a threat at the moment, the man leaned against a tree trunk and pulled out a cigarette. Slowly Talon looked at the object, it almost looked like a glass rock, but as she looked the surface gently rippled like water and an image appeared. Talon nearly dropped the rock from shock when she saw who it was.

"H...Hiei?" She practically whispered the demon was sitting in a dark room; he was bond together with spiritual bonds. He didn't seem to be struggling just, sitting there, his eyes closed.

"You see?" the man asked, Talon looked up at him as he dropped the cigar on the ground and stepped on it. "You try to escape me, he'll die,"

"How do I know this is real?" Talon replied her voice harder and colder than it was before. The man shrugged,

"I don't know have you seen him around lately?" He was passive, knowing, Talon hated it.

"If I go with you, will he be released?" Talon asked slowly, the man chuckled.

"Really? You've avoided capture for years, but as soon as someone is threatened because of you you're willing to leave?" The man walked closer to Talon, "You've gone soft; you used to be so cold to everyone and everything." The man seemed to start to walk past Talon, but then something smacked her in the stomach.

With an oof Talon felt herself pitch forward, the man grabbed her around the waist and smiled sickly down at her. "You really are willing to leave, but I have to make it look like you at least tried to run, its no fun other wise." Talon groaned before slipping into unconsciousness. The man swung her over his shoulder and began to walk away, whistling as he went.

Cordiroy watched as the man left before dropping out of the tree. He didn't care what Talon said, back when he was still alive he wanted to be there to protect her no matter what, and he was sure Yusuke and Kurama felt the same way. As Cordiroy sprinted through the streets, not caring that he was freaking out most of the people he passed, he hoped that he would make it to the guys before it was too late for Talon. For there was no doubt in Cordiroy's mind, something was about to change, Talon was about to be no more.

**I'm just going to stop this chapter here. Sorry for the whole year in between chapters, I'm kind of surprised I finished this one at all. Well, I hope you liked it, and if not, oh well. Haha. I'll figure out how I'm doing the next chapter and I'll get it up someday. **

**Hey I'm graduating maybe I'll have more time to figure it out over the summer! Anyway. Bais**

**-Ave **


	16. Remember me? Don't get excited

Hey Guys

So I've been in kind of a rut lately and have only just started writing again. So I composed a poll on my profile to see what you guys think I should update first. (For some reason it doesn't seem to be showing up…. Meh electronics hate me (Why u majoring in digital Media then?))

I look through some of my stories and cringe because they were written so badly (cough devil's eye cough). But others make me laugh and I'm excited to write more (The strangers we hide and Dewdrop's on Roses especially). I've stumbled upon many MANY starts on the next chapters (Love in strangest Packages, split, and Twelve Days of Christmas) And story splurges that take place in an arrangement of stories. So Really I have something to base what I'm going to do with my stories.

I really am sorry for the complete inconvenience I've been, it's interesting…. When you graduate from High school then realize that you actually need to have a life… meh… Anyway.

To those who actually read this thank you. Haha I've been so down lately. I have no job, not in school anymore, no social life, I feel like nobody likes me, and I'm trying to lose weight. Do the victory dance with me yall.

Well PM me if you have any questions concerns or just cause you want someone to talk to (Esther u lonely?) Love you guys for sticking with me (I opened this account when I was 13…. I'm now 19… wooooooow)

-Lots of love and hearts Esther ^.^


End file.
